La Guerra de los Elementos
by icechipsx
Summary: [DC: Sendokai. AU] Cuándo la paz parece haber llegado a la región, una nueva crisis emborronará cualquier idea de lealtad, amistad y amor. ¿Detonará una traición el comienzo de la cuenta atrás y el comienzo de una carrera contra el destino? [Secuela de Libertad. ]
1. Prólogo

_**¡Buenos días! Me emociono, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos reviewers que han dejado revs en mi primer AU, que son...!:**_

• _mari__, __**kiarika 94**__, Iciair, __gogetass4__, __Stefan__, __**mrshodgins**__, Claudia y __**soniasc94**__. _

_**A pesar de que no todos son miembros íntegros de Fanfiction, agradezco los comentarios tan agradables que habéis dejado. Es un honor tener tan buenos lectores, y algunos han hecho doblete, ya que también comentaron en «Causa y Efecto.» al igual que en «Libertad.», que están subrayados en los mencionados. Muchas gracias de corazón, ¡sois un amor!**_

_**Gracias a mi querida reviewer que es de las más queridas que he tenido (kiarika 94) me han entrado ganas de hacer una multi-shot (idk cuantos capítulos) cómo secuela a «Libertad.». Espero que no me enrrolle con cada capítulo, pero de momento dejo un Prólogo para que me digais que pensais y tal. **_

_**Lo organizaremos así: subiré cada capítulo semanalmente y en cada uno responderé a cada review al principio, y las dudas las resolveré por PMs. Así nadie queda descontento. Me encanta que la gente comente: os veo participar y leer y me emociona mucho :D En caso de que no subiera un capítulo en un periodo anormal de tiempo, sabed que tendré más capítulos hechos, ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**Sé que esto no es mucho, pero siempre lo divido todo en un planning antes de cada capítulo. Espero que lo entendáis **_

_**Espero que os guste. Estoy ilusionada con ésto.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo y, disfrutad y comentad! -icechipsx**_

•

Las brisas matutinas de Laynn eran algo extrañamente caluroso aquel día como para ser normal.

La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos, alias Cloe, se puso boca arriba en la cama de gruesas mantas y las palpó con una sonrisa en la cara, asegurándose de que estaba tapada. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana con los ojos cerrados, pero la luz empezó a molestarle. Tuvo que medio abrirlos, cerrándolos de nuevo al casi desintegrarle las córneas y girándose de nuevo dándole la espalda al señor Sol. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, así que se sentó en la cama y se rascó los ojos cerrados para enfocar la vista.

Hoy iba a ser un buen día.

La chica abrió los ojos por fin para tener una vista clara del ambiente: el gran ventanal estaba abierto entero, dejando que la luz naranja rosada del Sol del día calara en ella y en los muebles de las habitación. El espejo del tocador blanquecino reflejaba la luz por un costado acristalado, al igual que los pomos de cuarzo azulado de los cajones. La cama con edredones azules casi blancos tapaba las piernas y cintura de la princesa, mientras los postes de la cama que sujetaban el dosel por detrás bloqueaban parte de la luz. A Cloe siempre le había fascinado el hecho de que el dosel sólo se sujetara por detrás, aguantando las sábanas blancas que dejaban pasar algo de luz y bloqueaban parte del frío típico del reino. El escritorio de madera muy clara, un color crema suave, tenía un montón de cartas por mandar y tinta y pluma. Los cuatro cajones a los laterales guardaban joyas y documentos de valor que la peliazulada siempre vigilaba. La banqueta tapizada de color verde lima muy suave estaba ordenada debajo del escritorio de cuatro patas, y reflejaba algo de la luz al estar barnizada.

La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos miró a su derecha, y vio un trozo de tela semitransparente de color azul fuerte, y se lo pasó por los codos y detrás de la espalda, avanzando hacia el balcón para ver el reino por las mañanas. Era una costumbre que, a pesar de no ser muy útil, la tranquilizaba y le otorgaba una pequeña sensación de inmunidad sin saberlo.

El camisón azul celeste y muy brillante con tirantes más oscuros que llevaba era su favorito, y le encantaba el bordado en el escote. La tela en sí llegaba hasta un palmo antes de la rodilla, pero luego un complicado juego de hilos unían el camisón con una gasa blanca, que se desplegaba hasta que rozaba el suelo, haciéndo parecer a la prenda un vestido de corte de sirena. La sastrería real sabía que la princesa y la reina eran algo propensas a caer por error, por lo que decidieron hacer los vestidos y faldas un poco más cortas para ayudarlas, cosa que agradecían. El camisón lo habían fabricado ellos exclusivamente para ella, cosa que la chica tenía en gran estimo.

Y otra vez, la mañana era anormalmente cálida para su gusto.

Cloe tendía a mirar por la gente a las mañanas. Era cierto que desde su castillo en las Montañas Cuarzo no tenía una vista muy periférica, ya que algunas torretas incluso rozaban las nubes y la gente parecía un grupo de hormigas trabajando. Pero la princesa sabía que la gente estaba adaptada al cien por cien a la economía del Reino del Hielo Invernal. Por eso era el reino más estable de todos.

Pero aquel día, el ambiente no era el mismo. El constante aire de Laynn, fresco, ligero, ni seco ni húmedo, estaba algo más caldeado de lo habitual. Pero Cloe no le dio gran importancia, ya que desde su derrumbamiento la semana pasada tendía a ser más sensible a los cambios en el ambiente, con los cinco sentidos desarrollados.

Desde que la princesa del Hielo se fugó, sus padres estuvieron algo protectores hasta el punto de ser agobiantes. Insistían en que ella necesitaba ayuda psicológica para poder controlar sus poderes y usarlos con mayor maestría, cosa que incluso los súbditos de la Corte Real sabían que ella tenía controlada. Pero no la veían segura, así que la tenían muy vigilada. Ahora un poco menos, pero era frustrante el no tener tanta intimidad cómo antes.

"¿Señorita?" miró a su espalda para ver a uno de los sirvientes en la gran puerta. Era algo muy conocido que todos los que trabajaban en palacio, casualmente, tenían un nombre que empezara por J. Ésta vez era la Maestra de Ceremonias, que venía a recogerla para algo que Cloe no sabía que pasaría en media hora, "Pronto empezará la Reunión Regional. Su madre me ha encomendado su vestido y preparación, por lo que le traigo unos cuantos vestidos para que usted elija."

La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos había olvidado por completo la reunión, por lo que corrió hacia la mujer y cogió los cuatro vestidos con rapidez, "Muchas gracias. Dígale a mi madre que bajaré en poco tiempo para ver que todo esté en orden."

La Maestra de Ceremonias cerró las puertas mientras la chica tiraba los vestidos encima de la cama. Sólo el color blanco de uno le gustaba, y es que el color de la vestimenta era algo clave para Cloe. Se fijaba en otros detalles, pero el blanco cumplía los detalles. Cloe corrió detrás de un biombo al lado del tocador, quitándose el camisón e intentando ponerse el vestido. Salió de detrás del biombo quince minutos después, colocándose las gasas suavemente. Como hacía siempre antes de un evento, se miró al espejo.

El vestido no tenía gran vuelo, ya que en la cintura era liso y por el final del vestido tenía el vuelo adecuado. Era entero blanco, con manga larga y algo suelta hasta las muñecas. Tenía brillantes muy pequeños incrustados con un patrón de rombos inapreciable a simple vista en la parte de arriba. Las gasas de la falda del vestido eran blancas simples, sin ningún adorno extra. Le quedaba bien, pero no estaba acostumbrada a éste tipo de vestidos.

Miró el pequeño cofrecillo a un lado del amplio tocador. Cogió una llave en un cajón y abrió el cofrecillo, descubriendo cuatro coronas de plata de ley y diversas joyas. La que eligió atravesaba la superficie de su frente como una diadema inclinada hacia abajo. Tenía un gran diamante brillante entre otros dos más pequeños, con pequeños cristalitos que recorrían la corona. El diamante grande ocupaba media frente, pero Cloe siempre se aseguraba de que la corona estuviera bien centrada y colocada.

Del cofrecillo también escogió un collar de lapislázuli algo prieto que le llegaba hasta media clavícula. Contenta con el conjunto, se dedicó una sonrisa y corrió a abrir las puertas de su habitación para bajar al vestíbulo.

Hoy iba a ser un buen día, se seguía diciendo.

El pasillo del ala izquierda se bifurcaba en dos un ratito después. Uno llevaba al gran salón de baile, dónde hechos trágicos habían cambiado a la princesa y otro al ala derecha, que llevaba a la habitación de sus padres y otras salas. Bajando las escaleras hacia el salón de baile rápidamente y agarrando la falda de su vestido elegantemente, la chica corrió a través del suelo de baldosas para llegar al vestíbulo principal, mientras los pequeños tacones de sus sandalias blancas atadas por sus piernas sonaban en el lugar. Le parecía raro que no hubiera visto a nadie, pero siendo día de reunión no era tan sorprendente. Aquellas reuniones eran muy tranquilas y se necesitaba gran silencio.

Cada príncipe y princesa de cada uno de los reinos participantes se reunía en el palacio de un reino concreto para discutir sobre los detalles importantes de la Región y para poder resolver cualquier pega que alterara la armonía entre reinos. Ésta vez, se haría en el palacio de Laynn, y todo debía estar a la perfección.

Cloe no tardó en llegar al vestíbulo. Era un lugar se gran tráfico real, con gran techo y ventanales. Era totalmente blanco, con columnas de cuarzo y suelos de mármol. Una gran porticada de madera muy oscura cerraba el castillo y prohibía la luz, pero una lámpara con cristales muy pequeños estaba encendida y no tardaría en apagarse cuando llegaran los invitados. Miró a un reloj muy grande de péndulo a un lado del vestíbulo, que dictaba que los invitados llegarían en poco tiempo.

Justo cuando apartó la vista del reloj, la porticada se abrió, revelando a bastante gente a la luz del día ya abierto. Pudo distinguir a Zak delante de todos ellos, que al verla sonrió.

Cada vez que le veía se le ponía el estómago del revés y le revoloteaban mariposas en el estómago. Le brillaban los ojos incluso, todos se lo decían y ella lo negaba. Después de su historia dramática en el pasado y una lucha consigo misma, su relación se había consolidado. Pero al mismo tiempo... no habían avanzado. Era cierto que se habían besado después de que Zak la ayudara con sus problemas, y también habían bailado en otra fiesta poco después. Pero entre reuniones y ocupaciones no habían hablado desde entonces, y no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo sobre si eran algo más que amigos o sólo eso. Le parecía triste que acabaran cómo simples amigos después de todo, pero si era su decisión, que así sea.

La gente empezó a pasar hacia el vestíbulo y Cloe les guió hacia la Sala de Reuniones, a la derecha y subiendo unas anchas escaleras hacia una gran puerta. Los príncipes y princesas hablaban entre ellos con gran soltura, cosa que agradó a la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos. Prefería que no hubiera tensiones y silencios incómodos entre los participantes. Cloe sintió a alguien detrás, y se encontró al Príncipe del Sol al lado suyo caminando con ella y Fenzy y Kiet les seguían por detrás.

La Sala de Reuniones era una sala más alta que grande. Era completamente blanca, con tronos de piedra de casi ocho metros de altitud y escaleras para subir y sentarse. Recordaban mucho a aquellos en los que los dioses se reunían según la mitología, con gran altividad. La princesa del Hielo vio a varias personas sentarse en tronos, y luego vio a sus amigos yendo hacia ella.

"¿Qué tal, tía?" le preguntó Fenzy casualmente, "Tienes mucho más color que antes de..."

Cuando iba a decirlo, Fenzy enmudeció, sabiendo que no había sido agradable para Cloe y que no debía recordarle a Cloe estos tipos de cosas.

Pero la peliazulada le quitó hierro al asunto riendo felizmente, "Tranquila. Todo está bien."

"¿No has recaído ni nada?" le preguntó Kiet algo preocupado.

A decir verdad, Cloe sí se había sentido débil los últimos días. Algunas pesadillas la invadían al dormir y eso estaba alimentando aquel miedo que había sentido con anterioridad. Pensaba que era paranoia, pero algunas veces al estar haciendo algunas cosas, sentía ese peculiar escalofrío inconfundible y eso estaba haciendo que flaqueara. Cierto, estaba mucho mejor, pero estaba empezando a sentir ese miedo que nunca reconocería.

A pesar de ser una persona sincera, Cloe lo negó para no quitarle importancia a la reunión, "No, Kiet. Estoy perfectamente."

"Estamos aquí para lo que sea, Cloe." le dijo Zak sonriéndole, "No dudes en decirnos si tienes algún problema."

La peliazulada torció el gesto. Lo que el chico decía no era del todo cierto, por que le había ido a visitar a su reino varias veces y nunca le había visto por allí. Y si le veía, siempre decía que estaba muy ocupado y le prometía que en otro momento saldría con ella. Pero nada. Ni una vez se había dignado a ir a su reino.

"Pero basta de cháchara." interrumpió la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos, "Empecemos la reunión. Se hace tarde y debemos empezar."

Cloe se sentó en su trono y observó cómo todos se acomodaban en sus sitios. Los fue calificando por orden de sitios con la cara seria pero suave. Primero estaba Uriah, príncipe de los Neones, que tenía el pelo verde pera y hablaba rapidísimo, con una voz juvenil. Luego estaba Silenna, la Princesa de la Astronomía con su piel bronceada y su pelo rubísimo. Lon estaba a su derecha, con la mirada distraída en la nada y con su cabellera negra algo revuelta. A su lado se sentaba Kiet en representación del Príncipe de los Árboles, que estaba indispuesto. Senza, el Príncipe del Agua, le proseguía, con un gran atractivo y un pelo castaño con el estilo semejante al de Zak. Tenía unos ojos turquesas preciosos, en los que Zak se fijó fácilmente cuando vió a Cloe quedarse mirándolos. Al lado de Zak estaba Fenzy, quién tenía ganas de empezar la reunión para terminarlo cuanto antes.

"Bien, estamos aquí para discutir, aclarar y en todo caso desmentir el rumor de rebelión por parte del Reino de las Aguas Perpetuas." narró la Princesa del Hielo con voz inflexible.

"Perdona, pero éste asunto también te incluye a tí, princesita." dijo Senza, acomodándose en el sofá y cruzándose de piernas, "Los rumores son ciertos. Mi reino estaba claramente indignado con los tratos que habías recibido, y nuestra gente cree que no os merecéis el trono soberano sobre la región."

"¿Peroacasohayalguienreinandoenlaregiónentera?" habló Uriah a toda prisa. Ese hombre necesitaba frenos en las cuerdas vocales.

"Aprende a vocalizar y luego opina, Uriah." le dijo Lon despectivamente.

"¡Lon! Respeto y cordialidad." le espetó Cloe con algo de agresividad.

"Princesa, lo que creo que quería decir Senza pero no ha expresado con claridad," Silenna hablaba con una voz muy bajita y tímida, "es que debido a las condiciones a las que usted ha sido expuesta, sus padres deberían ser destituidos de sus cargos. Vamos, eso creo yo..."

"Yo creo que los del Reino de las Aguas Perpetuas quiere acabar con el Reino del Hielo Invernal por que son claramente superiores al Reino del Agua." opinó Zak defendiendo a Cloe a pesar de sonar indiferente, "Pero lo de la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos fue cosa pasada. Fue un cúmulo de cosas que ni tú ni tu cerebro de mosquito lograreis entender."

Todo el grupo emitió leves abucheos hacia Senza, que había sido claramente humillado por Zak. Pero el chico estaba lejos de rendirse.

"No la trates de usted, Zak. Después de todo, todos sabemos que estáis juntos desde la boda fallida con el Príncipe de las Cenizas." dijo Senza mientras Zak le dedicaba un gruñido.

"Senza, eso es-" pero el Príncipe del Sol interrumpió a la peliazulada.

"¡No!" gritó el rubio, "¡No! Cloe y yo somos..."

Miró a la Princesa del Hielo, que tenía la incertidumbre escrita en los ojos. Y él estaba igual de confuso. Incluso Kiet y Fenzy temían por su amiga. A saber que le pasaría a Cloe si Zak la rechazaba. No tenía una salud mental muy favorable, y con lo enamorada que estaba de él... Aunque Zak también la quería con locura. Era complicado, mucho, y el príncipe lo detonó diciendo:

"Somos amigos... nada más."

Y ese frío espectral empezó a abrazarla con ese cariño que ella odiaba de manera exclusiva. Pero lo ignoró con gran frialdad mientras la gente esperaba una respuesta de la princesa. Fenzy y Kiet miraban al Príncipe del Sol con mucha desaprobación.

"Orden." gritó la peliazulada, llorando por dentro pero callándose y temblándole la voz, "Estamos aquí para tratar los rumores que Senza parece corroborar, no para ver un culebrón."

"Eso es verdad. Senza, ¿qué pensáis hacer?" preguntó Lon con una sonrisa algo manipuladora.

"Nada de momento. Somos polos opuestos al Reino del Hielo Invernal." aclaró Senza, "Pero no prometo una tranquilidad absoluta."

"¿Polo?" Uriah se quedó pensativo, "¿Polocomoeldelosimanes?"

"¿Pero qué dices?" inquirió Silenna, "Se referirá al polo de los helados." y ahí se vió que la chica no había estado muy atenta en la reunión.

"No, será el Polo Norte, el iceberg en los mares de este reino." le dijo Kiet habiendo perdido el hilo de la conversación ya hace tiempo. El no participar era muy molesto.

"¿Pero qué narices tienen que ver los polos de los helados y el Polo Norte con ésto?" se metió Fenzy molesta.

Y el consejo explotó a discutir sobre ello, dejando a Zak, Senza y Cloe boquiabiertos y sin palabras, haciendo que Cloe se sintiera impotente ante la situación. La anfitriona sintió esa sensación tan familiar de perder el control sobre la situación, y empezó a estresarse. La gente se gritaba, con caras enfadadas y comportamientos que parecían más de gallinas que de gente de la realeza. El frío estaba rodeando sus brazos, y ella pensaba que ya se había ido. El frío, el desamor de Zak, el descontrol en la situación, todo. Entonces se le tensó la médula espinal y se puso de pie sobre un soporte delante del trono.

"¡SUFICIENTE!"

La gente se calló, y se quedó mirando a la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos en estado de shock, sobre todo el rubio de ojos miel. A la princesa de cabellos azules se le había congelado el trono, parte de la pared y las manos emanaban ese humillo blanco que Cloe detestaba. El aura fría rondaba a su alrededor, como si se riera de algo que hacía gritar a la soberana.

"Basta de tonterías." dijo Cloe sentándose de nuevo en el asiento de un salto con la voz rota, "Si el Reino del Agua cree que éste reino es soberano, déjémoslo ser. Mañana continuaremos con ésto."

"¡Perosinohemosllegadoaunaconclusión!" dijo el Príncipe de los Neones rápidamente, bajo la mirada asustada de los demás, incluído Senza, el que parecía de piedra. Todos los miembros de la reunión temían por el velocirraptor del diálogo, "¡Segúnelartículocincobarratres-!"

"¿¡Te digo yo que hago con el artículo cinco barra tres!?" le gritó la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos con gran enfado, "¡Lo congelo y luego se lo estampo en la cara a quién osa contradecirme!"

"Pero Cloe-" intentó decir Kiet fallando estrepitosamente.

"He dicho," a la princesa fría se le congelaba la voz, "que se levanta la sesión y mañana continuaremos. Hasta mañana."

La gente corrió escaleras abajo algo asustados por si la Princesa del Hielo les convertía en muñecos de nieve. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Zak, Fenzy y Kiet.

"Cloe..." murmuró Kiet.

"¿Estás...?" empezó Fenzy con miedo.

"¿...bien?" terminó Zak muy preocupado.

"Sí." Cloe empezó a bajar las escaleras y se apartó mechones de pelo de la cara con gran serenidad, "Perfectamente. Os veo mañana."

Y la chica empezó a salir de la sala, dejando a sus amigos detrás y cerrando las puertas. Los invitados se miraron los unos a los otros.

"Éstos tipos de situaciones son los que tenía que evitar." explicó Zak, "Tenía que evitar cambios de humor bruscos y ahora está así."

"Con que no había recaído, ¿eh?" murmuró Kiet con una sonrisa bonachona pero preocupada, "Está muy sana. Tú cómo médico no tienes precio, Zak."

El Príncipe del Sol entornó los ojos antes de que Fenzy interviniera, "Tíos, creo que Cloe necesita ayuda. O al menos que no se vuelva a descontrolar."

Mientras tanto, Cloe ya había abierto las puertas de su habitación.

Observó con muchísima perspicacia que su camisón estaba encima del biombo, por lo que se quitó su vestido de ceremonia en muy poco tiempo y se puso su camisón.

No empezamos bien, se dijo a sí misma. Era irónico que hubiera dicho lo contrario hace poco.

Era increíble. En poco menos de dos horas ya había recibido golpes por todas partes. El frío que casi la mató había vuelto, Zak al final no correspondía sus sentimientos, el Reino de las Aguas Perpetuas igual comenzaba una guerra, había perdido los papeles en la reunión, al igual que el control y le había gritado a un miembro de la realeza y congelado un trono. Con el camisón puesto, se sintió más ligera y relajada, pero aún fría.

Dos horas después de levantarse, Cloe cerraba las cortinas semitransparentes y abría la cama para volverse a dormir a pesar de ser aún de día para aprovechar y dormir algo más antes de comer.

_"Hay días que vale más no levantarse..." _murmuró Cloe a la almohada queriendo hundirse y sofocarse entre telas y algodones.

Y ese había sido un día más cálido de lo normal en Laynn.

•

Los viajes a Hefredon siempre habían sido algo tranquilo y valioso, y siempre ocuparían un puesto en el corazón de Cloe.

Galopando en un corcel blanco de pelaje suave, los grandes sauces y el río Nerva, fuente principal de agua del Reino de los Árboles, anunciaban la entrada al reino por un sendero liso y cuidado. El cambio de temperatura obligó a la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos a quitarse su abrigo y la capucha. El abrigo blanco con pelo artificial azul celeste en los bordes de la capucha y las mangas se ataba con un simple cordón cerca del cuello, así que Cloe pudo quitarse el abrigo con facilidad, mostrando el vestido azul que llevaba. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía un estampado de lunares blancos pequeños, del mismo color que una cinta que acompañaba la vestimenta. Las sandalias blancas que se ataban a las piernas con varias vueltas no tenían tacón, cosa de la que Cloe se alegró inmensamente.

Nada más entrar en el eterno bosque del reino, unos soldados la reconocieron y la ayudaron a bajarse del caballo. La chica dejó su abrigo encima del sillón y acarició el morro del animal, diciéndole que descansara un poco. Dos de los soldados se llevaron el corcel, mientras que Kiet asomaba entre todos ellos con sorpresa marcada en sus gruesas facciones.

"¡Cloe, qué sorpresa!" exclamó el soldado sonriendo, "¿Te encuentras mejor? Nos tenías preocupados."

"Nada que una siesta no pueda arreglar." le respondió la otra, "¿Todo bien, no?"

"Eso te lo debería preguntar yo." el soldado alzó una ceja, "¿Que te trae por aquí?"

"Tenía que hablar con Tämpo sobre... bueno, dudas emergentes." dijo la peliazulada, "¿Podrías llevarme hasta él?"

"De hecho, está en esa biblioteca de ahí." dijo Kiet señalando a un edificio que hacía esquina con una curva del sendero que se desviaba hacia el bosque, "Debe estar leyendo el diccionario." dijo el soldado obviamente refiriéndose a la soledad a la que el hombrecillo se sometía por estar leyendo todo el día y ser alguien muy inteligente.

"Kiet, ¿olvidas que te salvó la vida varias veces?" dijo la princesa algo brusca, "Yo le tendría algo más de respeto."

"Bueno, ve hacia allí." Kiet volvió a señalar, "Seguro que resolverá tus dudas."

"Gracias, ¡hasta luego!" se despidió Cloe agitando la mano mientras corría hacia el edificio.

La verdad es que la chica no tenía una idea muy clara sobre qué pregunta iba a hacerle al sabio. Algo le decía que debía ir allí, pero no estaba del todo segura como para ir con la cabeza bien alta y dispararle la pregunta. Era un tema algo delicado y requería paciencia construir algo de seguridad. Cloe abrió la puerta de madera y se le quedó la boca abierta.

El edificio era una estructura muy alta, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas con infinitas librerías de madera que podían ser consultadas con una escalera de caracol. Al fondo de la estancia había un gigante globo de la región, marcando tanto conquistas como los límites de cada región. Había un gran telescopio dorado y de cobre cerca, y un escritorio de madera de caoba reposaba en la sombra del globo. Honestamente, la persona que guardara éste lugar debía sentirse muy sólo...

Empezó a buscar, había una lejana brisa fría pero a la vez dulce que recorría la estancia todo el rato. Igual no había nadie. Era cómo esa típica maraña de ramas que botaba por las arenas de un desierto cuando estaba completamente vacío. Pero Cloe no se dobló, y avanzó con una seguridad que no tenía hacia el globo terráqueo.

"¿Princesa?"

La reconocible voz de Tämpo recorrió sus oídos al darse la vuelta. El pequeño hombre estaba tras las patas del telescopio, dándole brillo con un sucio pañuelo que debía tener semanas de antigüedad a juzgar por la vista de la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos. Él avanzó hasta poder ser visto con nitidez.

"Maestro Tämpo el Sabio." Cloe hizo una media reverencia con las palmas juntas, así cómo él la había enseñado hace no tanto tiempo, "Es un placer saber que los tiempos no cambian al poderoso."

"Está bien que memorizaras esa oración." le dijo Tämpo andando hacia un par de libros, "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Venía a... bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé." admitió ella, "La verdad es que sentía una gran necesidad de hablar contigo."

"He oído que casi recaes en... bueno, la frialdad extrema." comentó el hombre incómodamente, "Pero tienes mejor color que la última vez que te ví. ¿Qué pasó, querida?"

"Un cambio brusco de humor. Digamos que me estresé y perdí la paciencia."

"No sabía que tú tuvieras de eso." le comentó el sabio sonriendo, "Pero está bien ver que eres más paciente que antes. Eras un manojo de nervios y ahora pareces muy centrada por lo que Kiet y Fenzy me han comentado."

"¿Kiet y Fenzy?"

"Vinieron aquí de excursión hace poco." le contó él, "Algún asunto pendiente según ellos."

"Ya veo." la peliazulada rió un poco, "Ojalá se confiesen sus sentimientos dentro de poco."

"Estás asumiendo que los tienen." Cloe se sorprendió, "Pero hablando de sentimientos, ¿cómo te van las cosas con Zak?"

"Es... complicado." la chica suspiró, "Hay días que tengo esperanza de que seamos algo más, pero con sus actos sigue recordándome que no hemos avanzado nada. Me juró que estaríamos juntos por siempre, y creí que era el final pero... no lo es. Y ya ha dicho que somos sólo amigos, así que creo que ya está todo dicho." explicó, "Lo único bueno que saco de esto es que me estoy abriendo con la gente, cómo acabas de oír."

"¿Crees que ha roto su promesa?" le inquirió el sabio.

"Creo... que no se lo tomó en serio lo suficiente y subvaloró el significado que tendría. Lo diría por tranquilizarme o darle la guinda al pastel. Pero... luego nos besamos y- lo sentía tan cerca de mí... por la manera en la que me besó, por cómo me miraba, creía que era algo más para él."

"Cloe, tienes que parar de intentar analizarlo todo e intentar pensar un poco con el corazón." le aconsejó el hombrecillo, "Sé que Zak te quiere con locura. Me lo dijo una vez y parecía muy abrumado. Algo debe estar mal si se está comportando así."

"No sé..."

"Por ahora, tengo algo importante que contaros." eso sacó a la princesa del Hielo de su nube de preocupaciones para igual aterrizar en una aún peor, "He estado haciendo anotaciones con el diario de Kento, y he descubierto cosas no muy buenas." le entregó un libro grueso y de tapa de cuero blanca, "Leelo y pásaselo a los demás."

Cloe se dirigió a la puerta y le sonrió antes de salir, "Muchas gracias, Tämpo."

"No hay de qué, nos veremos pronto."

Cloe cerró la puerta detrás de ella y empezó a andar hacia el bosque, con el destino fijado en las Cataratas de Toyu. Aquel lugar siempre le había inspirado paz interior, y sabía que era el mejor lugar para leer en paz, fuera lo que fuera. La chica atravesó un complejo juego de senderos para llegar allí en poco tiempo. Se sabía todos los atajos de memoria y no iba a malgastar tiempo.

Pero la peliazulada no iba a sentarse en el suave y verde césped de los acantilados, si no que iba a ir a un lugar más peligroso pero increíblemente hermoso. La chica divisó una cuesta pequeña hacia la parte de abajo del acantilado, y corrió cuesta abajo con el libro aferrado a ella. Cloe vio lo que buscaba en poco tiempo.

Era un columpio de madera que se sujetaba con duras enredaderas y colgando del paladar del acantilado. Las hiedras estaban recubiertas con florecillas y las vistas al atardecer de Hefredon eran increíbles. Algunas rocas hacían sombra en el gigante cauce del Nerva, haciéndolo parecer un gran mar. Pero Cloe no llegó a reparar en ello con demasiada profundidad, subiéndose al columpio con respaldo y abriendo el libro mientras se balanceaba suavemente.

"Si me lo ha dado por algo será." se murmuró la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos a sí misma, "Y no tiene muy buena pinta."

Pero lo que la chica vio dibujado en las páginas del libro era de todo menos escalofriante. Era un texto no muy extenso, titulado «Los Guerreros de la Estrella.» y decía así:

_Los Guerreros de la Estrella era un potente equipo de cuatro guerreros de los elementos, ayudados por armas o escudos dependiendo de su elemento. Así, el fuego y el hielo atacaban con armas de ataque y poderosa magia, mientras la naturaleza y el viento defendían y atacaban con escudos y armas._

_De esta manera, los Guerreros se embarcaron en una odisea cuando un poder ajeno a su linaje se unió al gran oscuro. Así, deberían ir hacia los templos de sus países de procedencia. El Hielo y el Fuego fueron a Laynn y Akros, mientras Viento y Naturaleza iban a Orhen y Hefredon. _

_Pero uno de los elementos caería por el camino. Y sólo uno de los elementos podría salvar a dicha persona de una tragedia._

_Los Guerreros ganaron. Y todos fueron felices. _

_Pero se dejaron algo por el camino y el precio será pagado por las generaciones venideras._

Cloe miró perpleja el trozo de historia que Tämpo había narrado. La historia quedaba suspensa en una oración subordinada que parecía maldecir al que lo leyera. Había otra página llena de dibujos y anotaciones, pero no le hizo caso. Era obvio que esos personajes no eran ellos mismos, ya que la última vez no usaron armas ni escudos. Pero...

Entonces aquel amigo de la princesa, el escalofrío, acarició su médula espinal. ¿Y si ahora eran ellos los que tendrían que luchar? ¿Acaso la historia se repetiría?

Y lo más importante, ¿quién sería el traidor de la región que detonaría el fin de la paz? Eso tranquilizó a la chica, ya que el texto dictaba que sería alguien ajeno al equipo. Pero decía que alguien caería. ¿Y si se había retrasado su caída para que alguien pudiera salvarla?

"Tal vez... sea el momento de enfrentarme a todo de lo que huía y plantarle cara." dijo ella mirando al anaranjado atardecer.

El descenso del señor Sol marcaba el inicio de una odisea que nadie olvidaría. Y la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos no podía esperar.

•**fin del prólogo.•**


	2. 1- Paradiso

_**¡Hola! Gracias por las agradables revs que me habéis dejado, espero que el prólogo os haya dejado con ganas de más. Procedo a responder cada una de vuestras revs.**_

_**Por cierto, subo antes para agradecer las revs. Pero aún así subiré semanalmente a partir de ahora. Me emocionan vuestros comentarios tan motivantes, ¡gracias!**_

_**Ya de paso, os recuerdo que subo las historias ahora los martes de cada semana. Lo haré temprano, así tanto los de las américas y los españoles podréis leerlo temprano. **_

_kiarika 94: Gracias por tu apoyo constante K, me encantan las revs largas. Y seeeeep, habrá drama... y que sepas que haces bien fijándote en lo del diario. Y me encantaría que dibujaras lo que dices, sería estupendo verlo._

_alodp: Sí, voy a seguir esto. ¿Con éstos lectores tan maravillosos? Obvio._

_mari: Sí, seguiré publicando nuevas historias después de terminar algunos proyectos, entre los cuáles está éste. _

_gogetass4: Sí, claro que sí. Si sigue teniendo éstas marcas (lecturas) lo haré encantada. Para mí los lectores son importantes y los valoro mucho._

_Stefan: Muchísimas gracias. Lo actualizo semanalmente y me alegro de que te guste. Saludos a tí también._

_LittleFan: Oh, ¡muchísimas gracias! Seguiré así y mejorando cómo siempre. O... intentándolo._

_yuyi33: Hecho. Cada jueves semanal capítulo nuevo._

_soniasc94: ¡muchas gracias! Sí, pobre Cloe. Pero Zak tiene sus razones._

_LittleFan (2): Aprecio tu entusiasmo, pero no puedo subir diariamente. No me da tiempo a escribirlos, son larguísimos. Aparte, tengo cosas que hacer y me lleva un día escribirlos. Espero que lo entiendas._

_**Otra cosa es una cosa cosita -ahem que se me va la olla-. En algunos momentos, vereis un cambio de fuente concreto, y eso es por la forma de hablar del personaje. Hablando de personajes, el personaje principal será Cloe. Intentaré poner más a los otros personajes, y por ello os incluyo trozos de la historia anterior a lo que sería la situación presente. Ireis entendiéndolo a medida que avance la historia, capítulo a capítulo (btw que están siendo largos. Yo que siempre llego a los 1k palabros dificilmente, ahora llego al 4k con facilidad.)**_

_**Tengo muchas ganas de llegar a un capítulo en concreto. En serio.**_

_**¡Disfrutadlo y comentad! -icechipsx**_

•

Los grandes problemas requerían grandes remedios, se gritaba Zak a sí mismo. Las cosas hay que remediarlas desde el principio, se seguía diciendo mientras subía la escalinata.

La estación Remolino estaba a una vida a distancia si se lo preguntabas al Príncipe del Sol. Algo perdido y demasiado pensativo para su propio bien, el chico había acordado una cita con sus compañeros para ir Travallah en tren. Era la forma de transporte más rápida y la más accesible.

Travallah. El nombre empezaba fuerte y se esfumaba en un suspiro mientras Zak lo silabeaba en silencio. Era un nombre distante y sonaba a campanas de invierno.

La región era en sí una gran isla en el medio de un planeta árido y grandes océanos. Tenía la forma de una tarta cortada en trozos, y cada reino representaba un trozo de esa tarta. Sol, Hielo, Naturaleza, Neones, Viento, Cenizas, Agua, Astronomía. Ocho trozos de tarta. Cualquiera que se comiera esa tarta tan metafórica quedaría lleno. Había tres líneas de tren y seis trenes de vapor, cada uno teniendo un recorrido circular de mayor o menos radio. Si bien el tren de menor radio era más rápido, el de gran radio recorría las orillas de la región parando en cada reino y necesitando tres trenes para agilizar el proceso. El de radio medio usaba dos trenes y era el más usado, ya que paraban en los centros de cada reino.

Por ello, la ostentosa estación del Reino de los Vientos parecía estar desierta, hasta que vio a dos de sus compañeros sentados y esperando al tren de vapor. Pero, muy para su malestar, su adorada Princesa de los Hielos Eternos no era una de ellas, eran Fenzy y Kiet hablando de algo que parecía muy divertido por la manera en la que se reían.

Tenía que hablar con Cloe de una manera u otra. Pero con ésta nueva misión, parecía que iba a ser imposible.

Desde que Tämpo le entregó el diario de los Guerreros de la Estrella, había centrado sus pensamientos en el texto. Eran cosas sacadas del diario de Kento, maestro de la Oscuridad, lo que significaba todo lo malo que pudiera existir. La escritura dictaba la traición de uno de los elementos, que estallaría la guerra. Era algo que pegaba con el perfil de Senza, Príncipe del Agua, pero ese reino no tenía grandes recursos.

Pero el orbe de magia oscura que Kento había tirado a un abismo antes de desvanecerse podía fusionarse con alguien de grandes influencias y hacer estragos en la persona. Si ahora ellos mismos tenían que seguir lo que les decía un libro, no harían mucho.

Pero lo peor era aquella línea. _Aquella línea_. La que ordenaba la caída de uno de ellos. Y algo, simplemente algo le decía que esa persona sería, por razones obvias, Cloe.

Y es que no hacía falta mucha observación para ver que la soberana estaba recayendo en esa insana costumbre de tragarse sus agobios y nunca preocuparse por sí misma más que por los demás. Había congelado un trono. Un trono. Había magos en su reino que no hacían eso ni queriendo y todavía eran respetados. Pero no había sido por voluntad propia, lo que era indicio de recaída. E iba a necesitar a Cloe más que nunca, lo presentía.

Entre cháchara y cháchara, los chicos no notaron a Cloe llegar a la estación. Y todo hay que decirlo: iba tan perfecta y había llegado en un momento tan idóneo que parecía un ángel.

La chica llevaba el pelo tan suelto y brillante cómo siempre, haciendo un contraste etéreo con la luz solar. Llevaba el vestido azul de lunares blancos y las sandalias de atar por las piernas del día anterior, pero ahora no llevaba esa cinta del vestido atada, haciendo que el vestido pareciera más claro debido a la falta de contraste. La princesa no solía llevar vestidos tan alegres, pero se sentía con el espíritu más encendido de lo habitual y tenía las energías muy recargadas. Cualquiera diría que ella estaba medio deprimida hace no mucho.

A Zak se le quedó la mirada en blanco, observando como las telas del vestido se movían ligeramente por la brisa ligera y fresca de Orhen. Cloe vestía una sonrisa suave, esa que hacía que Zak se derritiera por dentro cada vez que la hacía sonreír.

De repente, el embobado sacudió la cabeza, recordando aquella tarde de reflexión sobre ella y después de que le dieran el diario: debía alejarse un poco de ella.

"¿Qué tal os va todo?" preguntó la peliazulada con alegría y sentándose al lado de Fenzy en el banco del andén y enfrente de aquel en el que Zak y Kiet se sentaban, "Nunca había estado en ésta estación."

El andén de aquella estación tenía dos carriles divididos por una acera y unas columnas de piedra. A un lado de los carriles, estaba la plaza, y al otro lado, bosque y un poco de prado. Orhen era un reino que se caracterizaba por el contraste entre urbanismo y naturaleza, y eso le encantaba a Kiet. Luego estaba el propio tren de vapor, que se acercaba a velocidad suave a medida que llegaba a la estación: era un milagro de la ingeniería, con un morro más que clásico y ornamentado con diseños de vientos y pájaros blancos en fondo negro. Las seis vagonetas eran de un color gris violeta con las mismas decoraciones, con ventanas y un mirador en el último vagón. Era un tren que enamoró a Cloe desde el primer momento en el que lo vio.

"¡Qué tren más bonito!" exclamó la peliazulada, "No sabía que hubiera algún tren tan bonito cómo el Gracius del reino de Uriah, ¡me encanta!"

"¿Quién diría que a Cloe le fascinaban tanto los trenes?" se preguntó Kiet asombrado por la actitud de su amiga, "Creo que no soy el único que está tan sorprendido, ¿no?"

"Subamos al tren y dejemos de divagar." cortó el rubio del grupo algo brusco, "Se hace tarde y debemos llegar a Travallah cuanto antes."

Fenzy y Cloe se miraron la una a la otra, preguntándose el porqué de la brusquedad repetina del Príncipe del Sol. A su vez, Kiet y Zak se montaron en el tren antes que sus amigas.

El interior del tren era bonito y digno de una foto, ya que no había ninguna combinación de elegancia y comodidad más adecuada. El interior era de un color beige suave, con dos ventanas muy grandes a cada lado del vagón y dos pares de sillones de color rosa palo al lado de cada ventana. Había un jarrón lleno de margaritas grandes encima de cada mesa entre los pares de sillones, posicionados un par enfrente del otro. La puerta al otro vagón estaba desbloqueada, pero la del piloto no lo estaba, ya que se entraba por fuera. La puerta se cerró detrás de Fenzy, quién admiró la decoración.

"Ésto es elegancia y lo demás son tonterías." dijo Fenzy sentándose en el sillón que no estaba al lado de la ventana para que Cloe se sentara al lado de la ventana, "Para que veais que la elegancia no sólo existe en Laynn."

"¿Debería recordarte que llevas mallas, falda y sandalias, y tu amiga lleva vestido?" le preguntó Kiet haciendo que Zak y Cloe rieran por lo bajo.

"Pero es que ese es su estilo y ese es el mío." insistió la Princesa del Viento, "Pertenecemos a mundos distintos."

_"El del realismo y el de la fantasía."_ murmuró la Princesa del Hielo por lo bajo sin que nadie la oyera y mirando por la ventana mientras los bosques costeros de Orhen pasaban por su vista en un borrón de colores.

"Cloe es bastante más seria que yo, y digamos que más femenina." discutió la bajita soberana, "Para ella los vestidos son algo imprescindible."

"No me gustan tanto los vestidos cómo tú crees, Fenzy." le dijo Cloe mirándola, "Son incómodos pero bonitos. Es como el invierno: bonito pero frío."

_"O cómo nuestro amor: verdadero pero distante." _murmuró Zak sin que las chicas le oyeran pero Kiet sí que le oyó. Le dió un codazo y a su amigo se le torció el gesto.

"Pero dejemos el tema." insistió la peliazulada, "Tenemos una misión que cumplir. Tämpo nos espera y no tiene buena pinta."

La cabina cayó en un silencio calmado y comfortable, dando ese aire de cuadro clásico por la luz cálida y anaranjada de la tarde. Un pequeño deja-vù pasó rápidamente por la mente del rubio, aquella sensación de repetición de una situación que te dejaba con ganas de más. Los recuerdos de la aventura anterior pasaron por su cabeza.

Había ocurrido todo un día igual que éste, con temperatura neutra y en éste mismo tren. Después de tener que huir a Travallah, la isla ajena a la región, por que Kento atacaba la isla, tuvieron que usar éste mismo tren para ir a la isla. Estaban incluso en los mismos asientos que ahora, pero con diferente aspecto y la mitad de confianza.

Zak tenía el pelo más corto y la piel un poco menos bronceada, aunque seguía estando un tanto pálido para el lugar de dondo provenía, incluso sus compañeros se lo habían preguntado el primer día. Era un inexperto en magia y en la lucha, al igual que en la vida y en el amor. Pero Cloe le había enseñado el significado de esa palabra tan comparada con los fantasmas: mucha gente sabía lo que era, pero pocos lo habían visto. Aún así, se empezó a enamorar de ella aún más profundamente a lo largo del tiempo, a pesar de que supo cuál era la cara del amor nada más verla.

Y lo mismo pasó con la princesa. Con el pelo algo más corto, con menos volumen y tan principiante cómo Zak en general, Cloe era todo nervios y prisas. Era cierto que era muy inteligente, y que había demostrado que había gente que podía tener los pies en la tierra y muchísima imaginación, cómo ya demostró en muchos combates, pero el cambio entre ambas versiones era evidente. Si antes no podía estarse quieta y deseaba correr por todos lados cómo Fenzy hacía a veces, ahora era calmada y el deseo de poder volar era persistente y algo platónico para ella. Pero todos esos deseos quedaron atrás al empezar a conocer a Zak. Era obvio que ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro desde el primer día, incluso llegaron a dormir en la misma cabaña cuando la peliazulada tuvo una pesadilla perturbadora. Aún no la había olvidado: era sobre aquel día que Zak se puso en medio de Kento y Cloe cuando éste iba a atacarla. Tantas lágrimas derramó, que parecía que iba a deshidratarse.

Pero tantas luchas y cosas varias habían hecho a la pareja más fuerte, y ese cliché tan fundamental que era la declaración de amor se la saltaron, ya que ambos se habían dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran mutuos. Nunca anunciaron que fueran algo más ni amigos sin más. Aún así, esas sonrisas, miradas y abrazos poco habituales pero muy reveladores les delataban como amigos muy cercanos.

El final de la crisis de la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos parecía un paso adelante en su relación, pero Zak sabía que, después de lo que dijo hace dos días, Cloe lo consideraba cómo dos pasos hacia atrás. Y es que Zak tenía una razón muy fuerte para mantener las distancias, e iba a serle fiel por un bien común.

En cuanto a la Princesa de Orhen, tanto sus ansias por descubrir los mundos y recorrer toda la tierra que pudiera abarcar seguían ahí, esperando al momento para desenterrarlas y sacarlas a la luz. Seguía con esa valentía natural y la lealtad por delante, y sus modos de mostrarla y relacionarse eran las mismas. Pero se habían desencadenado una serie de pequeños cambios que la habían hecho una persona en la que algunos chicos se habían fijado. Después de tal viaje por los reinos en busca del maestro oscuro, había madurado, y ya podía ver lo secundario, útil, e innecesario. Pero la Fenzy de siempre estaba ahí, empujando contra los problemas de esa manera tan vivaz y fresca.

El que menos había cambiado era el soldado. Desde que el Príncipe Caleb de los Árboles había caído enfermo, había sido su mano derecha y le sustituyó en el viaje. Aunque fuera tachado de novato al principio, se había adaptado a las circunstancias y se había alzado cómo un buen luchador. Pero el líder siempre sería Zak y detrás estaría Cloe. El puesto que ocupó en la batalla final fue secundario, ya que el Príncipe del Sol se valió de sus aprendizajes y de las habilidades de su adorada princesa para ganar, respaldados con las defensas de Fenzy y Kiet. Y ahora parecía que iban a volver a rescatar esa costumbre de defender a sus amigos de nuevo.

Saliendo de su niebla de pensamientos, el rubio vio cómo Cloe observaba los paisajes con la mirada calmada. Hacía tiempo que no la veía así de tranquila, parecía que iba a cambiar en cualquier momento, ya que era una imagen algo irreal y algo inestable sabiendo los altibajos de la chica. Pero incluso así de calmada parecía frágil y en peligro, ya que esa maldita oración del diario de los Guerreros de la Estrella estaba grabada a fuego en su mente y temía por ella. No era nada oficial que fuera a caer, pero tampoco le sorprendería.

Estaba convencido de que todo ello estaba recopilado en el libro, y debía leerlo entero antes de que volviera a caer en la manos de la princesa de ojos azules. Si descubriera que su destino, ya fuera fatal o no, estuviera escrito en un papel, no podía imaginarse lo que pasaría.

Tämpo el Sabio tenía las respuestas y el libro. Sólo tenía que hablar con él en privado y coger el libro antes de que ella lo hiciera. Con lo curiosa que es y lo que le encanta leer, seguro que lo intentaría releer para sacar conclusiones.

•

El tren Tropicus era una inmersión en un viaje paradisiaco.

Después de un cambio de tren en Xénon, Reino de los Neones, el tren especial Tropicus apto para muy pocos miembros de la realeza partía hacia la lejana isla de Travallah. Las vías se encadenaban en un puente de madera que surcaba los mares por un conducto bajo agua de cristal sólido, saliendo a la superficie mojado y brillante bajo la luz del sol. El viaje seguía por un puente de madera que atravesaba los mares turquesas y transparentes en la costa. No había nubes en aquella zona y las gaviotas sombreaban las aguas y las rozaban con sus patas con vuelos gráciles y suntuosos en grupo. La brisa con toques veraniegos revolvía los cabellos de Cloe mientras ésta sacaba la cabeza por la ventana.

Las brisas frescas y frías pero a la vez con ese toque cálido eran muy agradables para la princesa. Travallah era un lugar semisecreto y paradisiaco, con ese aire de retiro eterno y pacífico. Cabía recordar que Cloe había definido a la isla como _paradiso _en vez de paraíso, ya que para ella aquel lugar era totalmente fuera de lo común para ser el típico paraíso que se menciona en noches de desesperación por una vida mejor.

Cloe intentó tocar el agua con la punta de los dedos desde la ventana, estando levantada del asiento y estable para no caerse. Pero Zak temía por un golpe de torpeza por su parte, así que la agarró de la cintura y consiguió que se volviera a encontrar completamente dentro del tren. A pesar de que estuviera a punto de rechistar, la princesa se contuvo: el acto del príncipe demostraba preocupación, lo que la agradó lo suficiente para callarse.

"Cómo te caigas vas a meterte en un lío." le aseguró Zak con una risa burlona, "Estáte quieta que llegaremos en poco tiempo."

"Cloe, parece que cada vez que llegamos a Travallah eres una niña de nuevo." le dijo Fenzy, "Estás tan nerviosa cómo antes y tan animada... pareces otra."

"Es el lugar dónde me encantaría estar siempre, encerrarme en... éste _paradiso_." les explicó Cloe sonriendo de oreja a oreja, "Digamos que me encantaría quedarme a vivir algún día."

"Quién sabe." Kiet se encogió de hombros, "No me sorprendería después de todo, ¡el mundo está rarísimo últimamente! ¿Recordáis que Senza canceló la Reunión Regional ayer? Igual algún día puedes venirte aquí a descansar."

Cloe mantuvo la mirada baja y algo apenada. El Príncipe del Agua había cancelado la reunión en su reino después que se confirmara que sería allí, y no se pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión sobre la supuesta rebelión por parte de su reino. Pero algo no cuadraba en el comportamiento por parte de Senza, y Cloe no podía evitar creer que igual el chico no empezaría la rebelión de la manera que ellos creían...

El tren paró en las arenas de la isla cuando las vías se hundían en la arena. Después de que todos se bajaran de un salto, el tren giró en una minúscula y cerradísima curva y observaron como se volvía a meter bajo el agua, dejando un vacío en el ambiente. Fenzy empezó a andar hacia el bosque tropical, parándose al ver que sus amigos no avanzaban.

"Tíos, no os quedéis allí cómo un pasmarote." les insistió la pelirosada, "¡Vamos!"

Los guerreros empezaron a caminar con paso acelerado hacia las entrañas del bosque. Las mariposas volaban por la verdura, dándole color al bosque y dándole vida al lugar. Las mariquitas se enganchaban a las mangas de la rebeca de Fenzy, quién las apartaba con indiferencia. Kiet, en cambio, estaba encantado con tanta vegetación en tan poco espacio. Las gigantes palmeras rebosaban y dejaban que huecos de luz calaran en el suelo de la isla, los árboles de hojas finas y muy verdes rebosaban vitalidad, y las rocas al margen del camino guiaban a los guerreros hacia su destino: la cabaña del Sabio Tämpo. Sabían que estaba en un claro del bosquecillo, y que una cueva presidía la parte final de la irregular isla.

De repente, Cloe se desvió del grupo y apartó unas hojas del camino, "Casi nos desviamos. La cabaña está aquí."

Todos salieron de la espesura para observar el claro. Una cabaña de muy pocos metros cuadrados estaba en el centro norte del claro, detrás de un lío de palos colocados de forma estratégica para hacer una hoguera rápida. Había cuatro troncos alrededor de la hoguera. La cabaña de madera de castaño tenía dos ventanas, una grande y una pequeña, y una puerta. Seguramente lo único que llenaba la casa era una cama y un escritorio, quizás algun suplemento alimenticio también. El tejado también era de madera, algo más grande que la base de la casa.

"¿Dónde está Tämpo?" se preguntó Zak en voz alta.

"No tengo ni idea." respondió Kiet mirando a sus alrededores, "Pero debe estar muy ocupado para dejar su campamento sin guardia ni nada."

"A mí también me parece raro." dijo Cloe concordando con su amigo, "La verdad es que- ¡ah!"

De la nada, Tämpo apareció en el claro, y tiró a la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos al suelo de una patada en la espalda. La chica cayó de bruces al suelo, y Zak tuvo que ayudarla a levantarse del golpe tan rotundo que se dió. El suelo era duro y el sabio había hecho demasiada fuerza.

"¡Pero-! ¡Tämpo, señor sabio! ¿A qué ha venido eso?" preguntó el príncipe claramente molesto por la sorpresa. Cloe le agradeció con una sonrisa esa preocupación un poco exagerada. Vamos, que se podía levantar ella sóla...

El hombrecillo hizo esa media reverencia característica y sonrió con un poco de maldad, "Lección número uno, Cloe: estar siempre alerta."

"¿Pero de veras era necesario hacer una demostración tan práctica?" le inquirió Kiet, algo molesto también.

"Es mejor empezar cuanto antes." insistió Tämpo, "Así os enseñé la última vez y no voy a cambiar el método."

"También es verdad..." dijo la Princesa de los Vientos mientras Cloe se levantaba, "Pero, creo que no soy la única que quiere respuestas sobre el diario de los Guerreros de la Estrella."

"Vaya. Me sorprende que lo hayáis leído." se asombró el sabio.

"En realidad... Sólo nos hemos leído la primera página." admitió Zak hablando por todos, aunque el hubiera leído un poco más, "La página siguiente eran dibujos y me quedé pensando en el texto." y en aquella oración. No podía sacársela de la cabeza.

"No necesitais leer el diario entero para entender lo que os voy a explicar." dijo Tämpo sentándose en un tronco. El grupo tomó la indirecta y se sentó en parejas: Zak se sentó con Cloe y Kiet con Fenzy. Aunque Kiet y Fenzy no se sentaron en el tronco, si no que se sentaron en el suelo y apoyaron sus espaldas en el tronco, "Bien es cierto que el diario contiene detalles impactantes que no os recomiendo leer a ciertas personas," explicó el sabio mirando a Cloe por el rabillo de su ojo, "pero no os lo impediré. En todo caso, el problema al que os enfrentaréis lo ha originado un miembro de la región."

"Ah, ¿pero esto ya ha empezado?" Tämpo asintió, "Y con un miembro te refieres a un ciudadano de los pueblos, ¿o a un miembro de la realeza?"

"No, Fenzy, me refiero a un miembro de la realeza." los ojos de los guerreros se agrandaron, intentando concentrar la información como si fueran oídos, "Alguien ha estado frequentando el Templo Central y ha hecho que se inunden los compartimentos interiores. Cómo ya sabéis, ese templo está medio en ruinas y alberga el orbe oscuro de Kento."

"Pero, ¿Kento no había tirado el orbe a los Abismos Nubosos?" preguntó el Prícipe del Hielo confuso.

"Sí, pero se recogió y almacenó en el templo. En esos compartimentos inundados estaba el orbe y muchas más cosas." explicó Tämpo, "Ahora ese orbe está en paradero desconocido. Lo que más me preocupa es que si el ladrón es príncipe o princesa, un reino podría caer."

"Un momento, señor sabio..." interrumpió Cloe, haciendo que sus compañeros la miraran, "¿dijiste inundar? ¿cuándo fue eso?"

"Ayer."

La línea de tiempo coincidía con la reunión que Senza canceló. De hecho, se decía a menudo que Punta Central, centro de la isla, era un páramo oscuro y seco, dónde los ríos se secaban y el aire fresco no corría. Ninguno de los guerreros había ido, pero sabían que si alguien podía inundar los sótanos de un templo, ese era Senza sin lugar a dudas. Era un mago muy poderoso y ambicioso, pero caer en el poder de una manera tan rara no le pegaba. Sería más previsible si lo hiciera Lon, ese chico tan hambriento de poder pero suave cuando quería.

"No creereis que..."

"¿Senza?" descifró el Príncipe del Sol a través del murmullo de Kiet, "Es capaz. Siempre supe que no era de fiar..."

"Tranquilo, Zak." le dijo la peliazulada al chico a su lado.

"No, es que-" viendo cómo Cloe intentaba tranquilizarle a pesar de todos los problemas que tenía, se calmó un poco y se intentó autosilenciar, "Vale."

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" preguntó Kiet impaciente.

"Ahora debeis prepararos para lo que será una carrera contrareloj para parar a Senza." respondió el hombrecillo levantándose y andando alrededor de las ramas de la hoguera, "Debe querer una inundación regional para que el agua domine todo. Inundará los reinos y se proclamará soberano absoluto."

"¿Y qué podemos hacer contra eso?" se preguntó la princesa de ojos rosas.

Tämpo suspiró, "Os entrenaré para potenciar vuestros poderes y después, os dirigiréis a los templos de vuestros reinos de procedencia por parejas. Obtendréis armas de ataque y aprendereis a usarlas. De éste modo, Zak, Cloe, alcanzareis vuestro _zenit _y estareis listos para el combate. Fenzy, Kiet, vosotros conseguiréis vuestro potencial en los templos."

"Sonará ambiguo, pero, ¿qué es el _zenit_?" preguntó la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos.

"Es... una situación en la que desbloqueas un logro, un deseo vital que además encadena un subidón de poder." explicó el sabio, "Dicho de otra manera: si lograis hacer algo que siempre ha sido muy difícil, algo que os frustra desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya sea sentimental, psicológico, físico, etcétera. Si es algo que os bloquea y lo rompéis, vuestro poder se multiplicará."

"¿De verdad pueden multiplicar su poder sólo por hacer algo que nunca pudieron?" dudó Fenzy.

"Tiene que ser algo que os cerrara un gran número de puertas en la vida, algo que os aterrorizara o algo que siempre quisierais hacer con toda vuestra alma." aclaró Tämpo, "Hay gente que lo logró al aprender el valor de la amistad. Otros lo hicieron al aprender a crear cosas increíbles con sus poderes. Había gente que lo logró al confesar un sentimiento. Algunos incluso sólo lo alcanzaron al superar traumas infantiles. Todo bloqueo tiene una razón detrás."

"Y... ¿por dónde empezamos?" preguntó la peliazulada con entusiasmo algo invisible.

"Bien, quiero que volváis a casa para pensar en eso que os bloquea en la vida. Recordad que puede ser cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?" el grupo de guerreros se levantó, "Mañana empezaremos los entrenamientos y dormiréis aquí. No vereis vuestras casas, palacios, en bastante tiempo. Todo será cómo la última vez."

Los cuatro elementos, poderosos y algo desconfiados, salieron a la costa de Travallah en silencio, la luz del sol impotente ante el atardecer. El Tropicus avanzó hacia ellos con ese traqueteo leve. Todos subieron menos Cloe, que parecía desconcentrada.

"¿Cloe?" Zak se giró para mirar a su amiga con una mano en el vagón dispuesto a subirse, "¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó ya a su lado.

"Nada, cosas mías, cosas mías." dijo ella sacudiendo una mano estando de brazos cruzados, "Vámonos."

El tren se sumergió en el agua cristalina una vez más, ésta vez sin ninguna sensación de tranquilidad detrás.

•

Estar en casa de nuevo se sentía cómo algo raro ésta vez. Su habitación era para ella el caparazón dónde esconderse en momentos de crisis. Y ahora era su último momento de tranquilidad.

Sus prendas para dormir guardaban una suave semejanza entre ellos. Un camisón blanco con bordados negros en los bordes de la falda, que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo. Era coqueto y discreto, adecuado para ella. Pero el frío acechaba aquella noche, así que cogió un albornoz semitransparente y finísimo, casi deshecho al tocarlo y largo hasta donde su camisón alcanzaba. Las mangas largas y sueltas eran perfectas para ella, y le encantaba cada detalle de la chaquetilla.

La joven se agachó al lado de su cama, y sacó una caja gris con incrustaciones de joyas azuladas y plateadas, siguiendo un patrón lineal. Lo puso encima de la cama y se sentó a su lado. Después, le quitó la tapa a la caja y sacó el instrumento de la caja con gran delicadeza, apartando la caja a un lado.

El violin de Cloe era una pieza de artista, fino y barnizado con sustancias naturales procedentes de los árboles de Herfredon. La pieza única estaba hecha en el Reino de la Astronomía, Nollia, por artesanos que la propia Princesa de los Astros, Silenna había recomendado para ello. Cuando Cloe lo recibió era pequeña, y la soberana lo conservaba como oro en paño.

A pesar de tener talento para ello, tuvo que dejarlo, ya que ocupó el puesto de Princesa del Reino del Hielo Invernal demasiado pronto y sus padres la presionaron para que lo dejara. Sus padres siempre fueron algo agobiantes sobre sus propias metas en la vida, y nunca la dejaban decidir.

Pero ahora era de noche. Era la última noche.

La joven empuñó el violín al salir al balcón, y en la otra mano sujetaba el arco. Le temblaban las manos, se sentía insegura sobre ello. Entonces aquella melodía etérea inundó sus memorias y una puñalada atravesó su corazón, recordando las duras memorias que tendría que volver a superar para seguir adelante. Pero logró apartarlas de su mente y dejarlas en un rincón de sus pensamientos para centrarse en otra cosa.

Posicionó el cuerpo del violín en su hombro derecho, y deslizó la cuerda del arco contra las del propio violín. Una suave nota de bajo volumen sonó, y esa seguridad y calma que le daba el tocar volvió rápidamente.

Recordó la canción que quería tocar, y la reprodució en su cerebro, pero era una memoria rasgada, de la que solo recordaba pedazos musicales. ¿Debía dejarse llevar por el sentido común?

Cerró los ojos y dejó que las cuerdas rozándose crearan una dulce melodía, vibrante y alegre con notas agudas y graves. La peliazulada se dejaba llevar por todo lo que recordaba de aquella partitura perdida en algún rincón del sótano.

La canción hizo eco en el poblado desde la cima de Montañas Cuarzo y llegó al poblado, sonando en casas y tranquilizando los rumores de anarquía por parte del Reino del Agua. Todo se sentía tan tranquilo que parecía sacado de un cuento de fantasía.

Pero la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos sabía que sólo aquella noche sería así.

•**fin del capítulo uno.•**


	3. 2- Todo lo que sube, baja

_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo de ésta historia que pareceis estar disfrutando. Gracias por vuestro apoyo, os respondo a vuestras revs:**_

_yuyi33: Ya lo siento, chiqui. Son cosas que pasan, pero aquí tienes capítulo nuevo._

_gogetass4: ¡Muchas gracias! No es para decir que sea una gran escritora tampoco... hago lo que puedo._

_Stefan: ¡eres amable en sobremanera! Muchas gracias por el apoyo constante. Y tampoco soy tan buena escritora._

_kiarika94: Ya te respondí por PM. Gracias por la rev larga._

_soniasc94: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Es un gran halago._

_Ivy J. : ¡muchas gracias! Cada martes actualizo._

_LittleFan: Qué ansias tienes, ¿eh? Martes, subo los martes._

_juniorpro: Me alegro de que te guste. Y agradezco tus respetos, al igual que tus ansias, ¡gracias de nuevo! Y el suspense, tengo que ponerlo, ya lo siento. Saluda a tu equipo de mi parte~._

_**Por cierto, los uniformes de los guerreros son del mismo estilo que los segundos de Code Lyoko. Si no conocéis la serie, igual os resulta difícil imaginaroslos, ya que son difíciles de describir. Bastante.**_

_**Y bueno... éste capítulo es bastante malo para mí. No he puesto grandes detalles descritos y me he centrado más en la trama que en otra cosa. Es un poquito de relleno, porque está todo planeado de una manera.**_

_**(4999 palabras asdfghjk. Bue ahora 5041, pero sólo porque lo rescribí eh.)**_

_**¡Disfrutad y comentad! - icechipsx**_

•

Fenzy nunca supo lo que eran las prisas hasta aquel momento.

El reloj en su muñeca le gritaba que se diera prisa, pero a pesar de que la pequeña fuera veloz de por sí, no podía ir más rápido. Incluso tenía el viento de su parte, pero el hecho de ir corriendo por unas vías de tren le daba algo de pavor por varias razones: la posibilidad de tropezarse con un trozo de madera o que viniera el tren por detrás y tuviera que saltar a las frías aguas. Aún así, habiendo un carril de ida y uno de vuelta muy cerca, podía saltar si lo necesitaba.

El camino hacia la isla de Travallah era arduo y muy largo, y teniendo en cuenta que hacía un sol de narices, estaba empezando a cansarse. Equipada con sus mejores deportivas para correr y unas mallas blancas conjuntadas con una sudadera rosa, incluso el frío que guardaba la sudadera estaba empezando a calentarse. Las mallas le ayudaban con el movimiento, pero la verdad, habría preferido coger el tren.

La Princesa del Viento había tenido problemas con algunos documentos que debía firmar. Pero entre explicaciones de cláusulas y condiciones, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Intentando salvar lo que le quedaba de tiempo, corrió y corrió cómo nunca lo había hecho. Pero lo único que logró fue... nada. Ahora seguía corriendo, siendo capaz de divisar la isla con rapidez.

Entonces usó sus últimas fuerzas para hacer un _sprint_ que le ahorrara energías. Pero la chica no tardó en darse cuenta de que en vez de correr como si quemara las vías, ni siquiera sentía l a madera de las prisas que llevaba. Parecía que volaba, y Fenzy llegó a un momento en el que más que correr, daba grandes saltos ayudada por la propulsión del viento.

Al ver la arena, Fenzy frenó un nanosegundo y dio un gran salto, aterrizando en la arena y empezando a correr de nuevo. Viendo que estaba en la dirección adecuada, se dirigió hacia adelante, saltando raíces de árboles y evitando ramas que le bloqueaban la vista. No pensaba ni razonaba: la necesidad de llegar estaba haciendo que actuara por instincto.

La chica apareció en el claro de un salto, saliendo de la maleza y aterrizando en frente de Kiet. La verdad es que todos se asustaron por la gran entrada de Fenzy, pero la molestia superaba a la sorpresa en el caso del Sabio Tämpo.

"Fenzy, estábamos esperándote." le dijo el hombrecillo, observando su atuendo, "Vaya, otra que no lleva la ropa adecuada."

La pelirrosada miró a sus compañeros. Kiet y Zak llevaban uniformes negros y verdes o naranjas respectivamente, que les cubrían todo el cuerpo menos las manos y el cuello. También llevaban mitones negros que les protegían las manos. Fenzy sabía que los uniformes habían sido hechos por el mismo costurero, sólo por los detalles.

El uniforme de Kiet era entero verde hierba, con dos rayas con relieve negras que subían desde sus tobillos hasta el pecho, dónde llevaba una pechera con un círculo dibujado. La tela llevaba dibujos tribales en serie, que creaban patrones llamativos. El de Zak era igual, sólo que lo verde era naranja y dónde había un círculo había un triángulo de gran base. Ambos miraban a la pequeña joven, queriendo pensar que la falta de tiempo la había hecho llegar tarde y no un descuido, cosa poco usual en ella, ya que era una persona puntual ante todo. Incluso la peliazulada estaba sorprendida.

Cloe no llevaba uniforme. Su conjunto no era tan sofisticado cómo era habitual: tenía puesta una camiseta azul claro por debajo de una cazadora de manga corta blanca, que hacía juego con sus pantalones cortos blancos. Aún así, llevaba unas deportivas blancas para correr. No iba tan elegante cómo iba habitualmente, ya que la situació

La Princesa del Hielo no se acható, y decidió defenderse, "Yo creía que nos darías una armadura adecuada."

"Y os la voy a dar. Pero sólo a vosotras dos; Zak y Kiet llevan el uniforme perfecto y sólo les hace falta algo de protección extra."

Con un meneo de sus manos, nuevas prendas se ciñieron a la piel de las guerreras, haciendo desaparecer las ropas anteriores. Los chicos se quedaron impresionados con el cambio.

Fenzy vestía un mono del color de las rosas que le cubría todo el cuerpo, incluso los brazos. Una línea con relieve dividía sus piernas en dos colores: un rosa claro y otro más fuerte. Llevaba unos pantalones morados más gruesos, con una cinta muy delgada negra. Una cinta metálica encima del pecho, con una raya rosa muy clara cruzando el material. Los pies, también cubiertos por la armadura, estaban amortiguados por una suela ligera negra. Tenía puesta una cinta por debajo del pelo de dónde salían un par de alas plateadas de cada lado, una más grande que otra y con la silueta algo más oscura.

La otra princesa llevaba un uniforme del mismo estilo que Fenzy, con las mismas rayas y zapatos, pero algunas cosas cambiaban. El uniforme no era rosa, era blanco muy azulado, siendo más oscura donde la de Fenzy también se oscurecía. La cinta que sólo le recubría el pecho tenía una cruz blanca horizontal. En vez de vestir un pantalón, llevaba una falda gris oscura azulada, que se coronaba con una cinta azul celeste y adornado con unos copos de nieve que colgaban de la cinta. Llevaba los mismos mitones que Zak y Kiet, pero los suyos eran blancos.

"¡Qué comodo!" exclamó Cloe dándo una medias vueltas y haciendo que su pelo se balanceara y acariciara su espalda, "¿Y ésto tiene la protección necesaria?"

Mientras Tämpo le respondía, Zak ya se había perdido en lo movimientos de la peliazulada para verse. El uniforme le sentaba como una segunda piel, haciendo que el chico se preguntara si algo le sentaba mal. Probablemente incluso unos pantalones de pana le quedarían bien, pero ahora eso no era importante ahora.

"Una cosa," interrumpió Kiet, y Zak volvió a la realidad, "¿podrías darnos detalles sobre el libro que nos diste?"

"Claro, no estará mal que hablemos antes del entrenamiento." afirmó Tämpo sentándose enfrente de Cloe, quien había tomado la delantera y ya estaba acomodada enfrente de un tronco. Fenzy se puso en frente de su amiga, y Zak se puso al lado de su amiga y detrás de Kiet,"No habéis visto el dibujo detrás del texto, ¿verdad?"

"Yo no." respondió Fenzy, "Y creo que nadie más. El texto era demasiado... impactante."

"Bien, empecemos con los dibujos." Tämpo sacó un libro, y pasó las páginas hasta llegar a una página con cuatro dibujos. Zak intentó no perderlo de vista para que el maestro se lo pudiera dar después, "Ésta es la equipación que conseguiréis en el templo."

En la página algo antigua había cuatro armas dibujadas. En la esquina superior derecha, había una espada naranja, cuyo filo tenía la forma de un ocho más delgado con la punta afilada. La silueta del filo era algo más oscura y la parte entre el filo y el mango era curvada, dorada y brillante.

En cuanto al arco, era una pieza que parecía estar congelada, con la parte semicircular helada y con partes que hacían sobresaltos geométricos. Al lado del arma, había una flecha con la punta afiladísima y congelada, el palo oscuro y dos tríos de plumas al final de la flecha.

El martillo era algo simple pero de gran embergadura. Era grande y parecía pesado. Estaba hecho de piedra y el palo estaba rodeado por una hiedra oscura y fértil.

El boomerang era de mediano tamaño, con un color castaño suave y rosa en las puntas. Había dibujos de pájaros en serie que recorrían la superficie, como si sobrevolaran el boomerang como si fuera el cielo de Travallah.

Kiet cogió el libro y le hechó una ojeada, "El martillo es increíble. Y el boomerang, y la espada, ¡y el arco!"

"Deja de flipar, Kiet." le dijo el rubio haciendo que sus compañeras rieran, "Y déjame ver."

Kiet le pasó el libro al chico, para que Cloe que también pudiera hecharle un ojo. El hombrecillo sonrió ante el entusiasmo del soldado de Hefredon, "Kiet, a tí te corresponde el martillo. Fenzy, para tí será el boomerang."

"¿Y nosostros?" preguntó la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos después de compartir una mirada con Zak.

"Zak se lleva la espada, y tú el arco." le contestó Tämpo, "Pero vuestras armas tienen cosas especiales que os debo explicar."

"¿Cómo que especiales?" el rubio de ojos miel arqueó una ceja en señal de sospecha.

"Zak, la Espada de Yunn tiene habilidades especiales para el dueño." le contó el hombrecillo, "Tu espada tiene resistencia al fuego y gran potencia de ataque. Además, te otorga un incremento en tus capacidades con la magia."

"Pero... yo sólo sé quemar cosas con llamitas. Aparte de eso, poco más." admitió Zak sintiéndose abrumado por la vergüenza de no ser el gran mago que se debía esperar.

Alejándose un poco de la situación, Cloe se paró a pensar, y no pudo evitar pero discrepar. Zak sabía hacer más cosas de las que él creía, _"Sabes hacerme llorar y reír sin quererlo. Eso ya es toda una proeza estando cómo estoy." _murmuró la peliazulada indiferentemente. Parecía mentira que Zak estuviera pensando eso después de salvarla de sí misma una vez, ¿es que ya no se acordaba? Con lo que la había ayudado, igual ella tenía razón y no se lo había tomado en serio.

"Aprenderás con el tiempo." sonrió el sabio de manera enigmática, "Los poderes se hacen más fuertes cuando hay una razón por la que usarlos. Cuanto más fuerte sea el sentimiento, más fuerte será el ataque o la defensa."

"¿Es por eso por lo que Cloe tiene tanto poder?" preguntó el soldado a su mentor. A la Princesa del Hielo le interesó que Kiet tocara ese tema, y volvió a centrarse en el tema.

"Parcialmente. Cloe ya tiene el poder de por sí, pero... digamos que los problemas que ha tenido ha hecho que perdiera el control de sus poderes." explicó el hombrecillo, "Hablando de tí, Cloe, el Arco de Saturno es muy certero y potente, pero es frágil a ataques de fuego."

"¿Eso no se sobreentiende?" Zak sacudió la cabeza, interrumpiendo a Cloe antes de que pudiera hablar, "Aún así, ¿qué haremos ahora?"

"Ahora empezaremos con los entrenamientos." replicó Tämpo seriamente, "Vayamos a la arena de la costa. El terreno de la playa amortiguará los golpes."

"¿Qué golpes?" preguntaron todos los guerreros al unísono mientras el maestro andaba hacia la espesura.

La tarde abierta en la costa hacía que los brillos de las olas resaltaran en la vista. No había nubes, cómo era habitual allí, y sólo las palmeras algo curvadas daban sombra al acalorado. El barullo de las olas chocando contra la arena de la playa era relajante, y las partículas de agua explotaban en las caras de los guerreros, que miraban a su maestro sentados en frente de la marea y de Tämpo.

"Bien, para entrenar, peleareis entre vosotros. Pero, cuando uno vaya a rematar al otro, parad el combate: ya se entiende el resto." narró el sabio con inflexibilidad, intentando ser claro sin extenderse mucho. El tiempo corría sin piedad y cualquier pérdida de tiempo era arriesgada, "Cloe, Zak. Vosotros primero."

Ambos se levantaron sin quererlo, intentando relentizar el hecho de que se iban a pelear entre ellos. Cloe se acercó al mar, con el agua por encima de los tobillos, y Zak la siguió inconscientemente. Ambos se miraron, disculpándose con antelación por si se causaban algun moratón. La princesa fue la primera en atacar, intentando tumbarle de un puñetazo en la cara. Pero Zak lo esquivó con rapidez y se dispuso a responderle.

Nadie se esperaba el brote de violencia suave por parte de la chica de los ojos azules, sobre todo siendo ella bastante más pacífica que su contrincante. De todas maneras, Fenzy supo al momento que Cloe estaba desahogándose por vía de movimientos muy fluidos y dinámicos, encadenando piruetas y esquivos para no salir escaldada. Pero Zak no tenía intención de hacerle daño ni mucho menos; tocarle un pelo a su adorada princesa ya sería demasiado, así que lo mejor sería ir suave. La chica que había llegado tarde aquella mañana torció el gesto cuando el rubio cayó al suelo al haberle dado Cloe una patada giratoria en los tobillos desde el suelo después de agacharse, y el rubio cayó de espaldas a la arena, de una manera brusca y algo dolorosa.

"Oiga, Señor Sabio..." el mencionado miró a Fenzy, sentado a su lado, "¿crees en la teoría de que los opuestos se atraen?"

Tämpo volvió a centrarse en el combate, viendo cómo Zak intentaba darle a Cloe una patada en el cuello, pero ella lo esquivó haciendo el pino hacia atrás y aterrizando en el suelo de un salto. Suspiró, "En absoluto. Lo dices por Zak y Cloe, ¿no?"

"Es que... Cloe está enamorada de él, y Zak la corresponde. Pero Zak está intentando alejarse de ella." le respondió la pelirrosada mirándoles fijamente, "No entiendo por qué, pero ha estado evadiéndola un poco. No me gusta ver a Cloe romperse un poco cada vez que él la deja atrás."

"Zak y Cloe comparten un sentimiento. El hecho de ser elementos opuestos no debería ser un obstáculo." le respondió el hombrecillo mientras Cloe casi le daba a Zak de lleno en el estómago de una patada.

"Entonces, ¿crees que lo arreglarán?" preguntó Kiet metiéndose en la conversación.

"Creo que si Zak se está alejando de Cloe, debe ser por algo muy fuerte. Seguro que sea lo que sea, conseguirán superarlo." Tämpo se quedó pensativo, "La verdad es que me pregunto que será eso que le obliga a Zak a alejarse de ella."

Mientras tanto, ambos guerreros estaban empatados. La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos iba a darle un puñetazo a Zak cuándo éste se protegió, pero ella intentó hacer fuerza mientras Zak le susurraba algo:

_"Te juro que te voy a proteger pase lo que pase."_

La peliazulada intentó sonreír de la fuerza que estaba haciendo, susurrándole algo en respuesta:

_"Sabes que no voy a permitir que hagas algo que te haga daño por mi culpa."_

Entonces el rubio abrió los brazos y la princesa perdió el balance, cayendo al agua con un sonoro ruido y haciendo que Zak cayera justo después encima de ella. Si el chico no hubiera estado atento, hubiera machacado a la chica con su peso claramente superior, pero pudo sujetarse con las manos, cada una a un lado de la cabeza de una Cloe algo sorprendida por la caída de Zak.

Estaban demasiado cerca y el tiempo se había detenido para la pareja, con ganas de reírse por lo absurdo que estaba siendo todo. Pero ninguno lo hizo por miedo a romper la atmósfera tan cómoda y bonita que se había formado por un descuido. A la peliazulada se le perdió la mirada en los ojos de Zak, tan brillantes cómo el ambar. Por un momento, a Cloe le pareció que el príncipe estaba inclinándose para besarla, pero nunca pudo averiguarlo.

"Buena pelea." concluyó Tämpo. Zak se levantó y ayudó a su amiga a estar de pie, satisfecho por haber ganado la batalla pero disgustado por haber perdido una oportunidad como esa para besar al amor de su vida. Pero pronto despertó de la amargura y recordó que debía alejarse un poco de ella.

"Fenzy, Kiet, os toca."

Pero antes de que el soldado pudiera hacer un comentario sarcástico porque Zak podía haberse levantado antes, alguien había entrado en la isla por el tren, y corría hacia ellos con emergencia. Todos reconocieron el uniforme del chico: era exáctamente el mismo que Kiet llevaba en sus días de soldado.

Nada más tomar el aire, el chico se ahogó en un grito:

"¡EL PRÍNCIPE CALEB ESTÁ CAYENDO!"

•

El ambiente en los alrededores del palacio real de Hefredon estaba en plena efervescencia.

Los guerreros corrían por el puente de piedra hacia el palacio, esquivando muchas personas. Los guardias vieron al soldado de antes y dejaron pasar a los chicos. Todos corrieron escaleras arriba.

La enfermedad que Caleb padecía era desconocida y exógena, que sacudía al príncipe con toses, convulsiones y gran debilidad. Todos le habían visitado, y todos sabían que el chico caería de un momento a otro. Y desde que pasó el asunto de Senza, se había debilitado aún más. Sólo Zak se había aventurado a relacionar ambos hechos.

Cloe abrió la puerta suavemente, el ruido de la visagras sin aceite sonando. Todos miraron al pobre chico. Tumbado en la cama, con tres médicos muy cualificados vigilándo sus últimos minutos de vida, Caleb estaba indefenso ante la realidad. Su piel había palidecido, su pelo castaño por las orejas despuntado y enredado, y sus ojos verdes muy claros habían perdido ese brillo de la vida y la luz de la esperanza. La pequeña luz del sol se colaba entre las cortinas.

"Caleb..." murmuró Cloe, acercándose al príncipe despacio y sentándose cerca de él en una butaca. Le tomó la mano, asustada por lo ligera que era, "¿C-Cómo estás...?"

Incluso Caleb notó el sinsentido de la pregunta, "Cloe... sabes que yo... _ya no estoy_."

"Su Majestad, ¡no diga eso!" exclamó el fiel soldado a su príncipe, "Se recuperará."

"Mi fiel amigo, _Kiet..._" susurró Caleb.

A la peliazulada le temblaba la mirada. Caleb había sido uno de sus amigos de su infancia, alguien en quién confiar y un hombro en el que llorar. Pero ahora no podía llorar en su hombro, porque su propio hombro se derrumbaba. Ahora su amigo estaba en las últimas y nadie podía ayudarle. Esa sensación de impotencia que tanto odiaba por no poder salvarle estaba haciendo que lágrimas frías recorrieran esas mejillas que hace rato estaban sonrojadas de alegría. ¿Qué hacer? ¿qué pensar?

"Lo siento pero... _yo ya no puedo más_." le dijo Caleb débilmente, "Ojalá hubiera disfrutado más del tiempo..."

"¡Caleb...!" medio gritó la peliazulada, apretando la mano de su amigo.

La mezcla de sentimientos que estaba experimentando la guerrera del hielo era algo entre la incapacidad y la tristeza. Ese sabor amargo en el cielo de la boca y las hormiguillas en el corazón, todo junto con las mejillas sonrojadas de tanto llorar estaba haciendo que temblara. Sin darse cuenta, el frío espectral estaba cosquilleandole el antebrazo y estresándola más.

En cambio, Fenzy intentaba apoyar a Kiet, mientras Zak estaba al lado de Cloe, dudando si darle la mano para apoyarla o darle la espalda para serle fiel a sí mismo pero hundir a su amiga. Se decantó por quedarse más quieto que una estatua. Y es que ni Fenzy ni Zak eran muy cercanos al enfermo, que saboreaba sus últimos respiros como agua bendita.

"_Sed fuertes... no pareis hasta- hasta-_" con un ligero cabeceo, el chico dejó de respirar y su mano cayó del agarre de Cloe, golpeando el futón con gran ligereza.

La despedida no había sido ni larga ni ostentosa, pero había dejado un silencio detrás y un caparazón sin vida de lo que era antes un gran príncipe. Cloe empezó a llorar suavemente, no mostrando la endereza de Kiet ante la muerte de Caleb.

El Príncipe del Sol dejó atrás esa promesa que se hizo hace ya días, y envolvió a Cloe en un abrazo para que ésta calara su uniforme con esas lágrimas de agonía que tanto odiaba. Fenzy le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo, que temblaba un poco ante una realidad a la que se tendría que acostumbrar:

Caleb, Príncipe de los Árboles, había caído por una enfermedad. Ahora tendría que rellenar ese vacío que, al ser Kiet algo más sensible, debería rellenar más.

Miró a sus amigos, todos algo sacudidos por la marcha de un trozo de la tarta que era la región, y decidió que prefiriría estar solo.

"Chicos... ¿podríais... dejarme con él?"

Todos asintieron, y Fenzy, le dió una palmada a su amigo antes de irse al lado de Cloe y Zak, quién agarraba a la peliazulada por los hombros mientras ésta lloraba.

Después de que cerraran la puerta, a Kiet se le cayó el escudo de dureza y empezó a llorar a su lado.

El atardecer de Hefredon acentuaba la tetricidad del ambiente. Pero el soldado se preguntaba porqué el sol debía brillar en un día que terminaba tan triste.

•

Los tres guerreros, uno de ellos roto por dentro, llegaron al camping en la isla de Travallah después de un silencioso viaje en el Tropicus, sin que Cloe hiciera ningún comentario sobre la belleza del tren.

Tämpo les esperaba enfrente de la hoguera encendida. Todos se fijaron en las tiendas de campaña, que estaban montadas cerca de la hoguera, pero Cloe sólo tenía ojos para el suelo, ahora tan interesante. El hombrecillo les miró con sorpresa, sobre todo por la manera en la que Cloe temblaba. La chica se excusó con un leve murmullo, y se fue a su tienda de campaña.

Nada más que la princesa se metió en su sitio, Zak decidió seguirla y dejar que Fenzy explicara lo ocurrido. Tenía ese don para quitarle hierro a los asuntos espinosos.

El chico apartó la cortinilla y encontró a Cloe sentada en posición fetal, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás. La pobre lloraba a sus rodillas con leves sonidos y gemidos, haciendo que Zak se preocupara y se acercara a ella.

"Cloe, eh, Cloe." la chica levantó la mirada y miró a su adorado príncipe, "Estoy aquí, tranquila."

"Es que... podría haber hecho algo para q-que Caleb sobre-eviviera." lloró la princesa con tortura.

"No fue tu culpa." le tranquilizó el rubio con gran estimo, acariciándole el pelo y abrazándola.

"Algo me dice que podría haber hecho algo por él, y que-" Cloe sacudió la cabeza. Recordando con quién estaba y en qué situación se encontraba, la chica no quiso que Zak la viera así. Si ya no la quería de verdad, sería mejor que la recordara como alguien valiente y no tan débil. Intentando alejarse de él, se secó las lágrimas y escapó de su presencia con una frase brusca y rápida.

"Es igual. Voy a dar un paseo para aclarar mis ideas."

"¿Qué ideas?"

La peliazulada empezó a andar hacia la espesura ignorando a su amigo con gran pesadez.

Los problemas estaban acabando con ella. Primero había perdido la cordura, luego había perdido a la persona que más quería por causas ajenas a su voluntad. Luego estaba la reunión fallida, en la que volvió a perder los papeles, y ahora había perdido a un amigo.

Llegando a un lago desierto diez minutos después con la mente en blanco, se miró las manos. No sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas, pero un humillo blanco estaba siendo emanado de sus manos. El frío estaba empezando a meterse dentro de ella, calando por sus poros como la última vez.

Antes de darse cuenta, notó que el suelo bajo sus pies crujía. Una capa de hielo muy fina estaba cubriendo el suelo en un metro a la redonda.

"No..." Cloe se tiró de los pelos, "Otra vez no... ¡otra vez no!"

La chica se cayó al suelo de rodillas y las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos, llorando de nuevo. ¿Podría empujar los problemas hacia abajo?

Ahora lo veía claro. Aquella ciega esperanza en la que confiaba no era nada más y nada menos que una ilusión fugaz, que no era duradera y se desvanecía con solo tocarla. Esa esperanza no existía, no era real. Por mucho que la chica dijera que sus problemas terminarían, nunca lo harían. Estaba derrumbándose, y para ella esas lágrimas, la familiar congelación que había sufrido hace no mucho, y la sensación de soledad e impotencia eran una sentencia clara y solemne, al igual que silenciosa y amarga.

Cloe sería el elemento que caería. Y ahora sólo podía esperar.

Pero lo que no sabía era que alguien la observaba. Desde los árboles del bosque, la figura fantasmagórica miraba como Cloe lloraba sus penas. Llevándose las manos a la boca, el fantasma semitransparente sentía gran empatía y pena por la guerrera. Suspirando y mirando a algo grande y delgado que tenía en sus manos, supo que debía esperar.

Se desvaneció en el aire con los últimos gemidos de Cloe.

•

"Zak, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"

El chico se giró hacia el sabio. Dubitativo y dudando si responder, porque la pregunta tendría respuesta positiva sin duda alguna, se acercó a Tämpo. Ambos se metieron en la cabaña del maestro.

"Fenzy me ha comentado que... te estás alejando de Cloe sin razón aparente." Zak bajó la mirada, "¿Hay alguna razón?"

"¿Podría dejarme el diario de nuevo?" le contraatacó Zak.

"Cuando me respondas."

El príncipe suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, "Quiero protegerla, Tämpo."

"¿Acaso crees que rompiéndole el corazón vas a lograr que Senza no la ataque?" le questionó Tämpo, "Creeme que no."

"¡No es eso!" exclamó Zak agobiado, "Es que..." suspiró, preparándose para una explicación, "Tengo mis razones, ¿vale? Digamos que es por..." el príncipe buscó la palabra adecuada con la mirada en un punto muerto del suelo, "un bien común."

Tämpo entendía la situación de Zak, y le conmovía el gesto, pero callarse no era lo mejor que podía hacer, "Zak, estás haciéndole el doble de daño a Cloe. No juegues con ella porque no está en el mejor estado mental cómo para andarse con chiquitas."

"Tämpo, yo sólo quiero que sea feliz." le aseguró el guerrero rubio, "Y tengo más razones para ello..."

"Tú verás, algún día deberás explicárselo... si llegas a tiempo, claro está."

Un escalofrío cosquilleante y tembloroso agitó la espalda del guerrero como una pluma arrugada y gastada. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en la fugacidad del tiempo que sufrían, ni en el hecho de que igual aquella que fuese la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos fuera a esfumarse cómo harina ante un soplido. Pero después de todo, lo que hacía era para... ¿evitarlo? ¿Y si caía por su culpa y estaba adelantando un hecho traumático para el que no estaba preparado? Ya la había perdido una vez, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar tan fácilmente. Pero ahora estaba dejándola escapar sin pensar en lo que ella sintiera. ¿Y si estaba tan agitada por su comportamiento? Era obvio que estaba mal por lo de Caleb, ese príncipe por el que Kiet ahora debía estar llorando, y ahora ella también debía estar llorándole con el corazón en un puño. Y él estaba jugando con su corazón. El débil y confuso corazón de su adorada Cloe.

En cuanto al diario," Tämpo se acercó a su escritorio y cogió el libro blanco de un cajón, ignorando los segundos de confusión de su púpilo, "aquí lo tienes. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?"

"Tengo que leerlo antes de sacar conclusiones." le explicó Zak saliendo de su trance y cogiendo el libro, "Gracias Tämpo. Le veré mañana."

"Claro. A propósito, Zak," el guerrero se giró con la puerta ya abierta y lista para su salida, "habla con Cloe. No quiero que por tu culpa pase algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir."

El chico asintió y cerró la puerta, quedándose delante de ella con la duda y la vista en el libro. Ese archivo en sus manos parecía ser determinante en el destino de todos, en el suyo y en el de Cloe, al igual que en el de Fenzy y Kiet. Las escrituras de un guerrero del pasado, invadido por la codicia y la oscuridad que parecía ser un ejemplo a seguir por Senza, Príncipe de Drissa, que tomó nota de las andanzas de los Guerreros de la Estrella. ¿Pero qué les hacía creer que correrían su suerte? Un impulso, algo que no entendían. Aún así, si el sabio de sabios se lo había dado era por algo, y su sabiduría era crucial en la ecuación que eran los problemas: tienen fórmulas y maneras de resolverse, pero tienen soluciones, unas más correctas que otras.

Andando hacia la hoguera y llegando a la pequeña zona con las tiendas de campaña, había una nota pegada a la cabaña de Cloe, que estaba justo al lado de la suya. Inconscientemente y sintiendo un poco de culpa por invadir su intimidad, se acercó a la nota, "¿Qué es esto?"

**"Me alegro de que te haya afectado lo del pobre Caleb. La verdad es que verte sufrir me ha llenado un hueco vital en mi corazón.**

**Espero saber que lloras pronto.**

**-S."**

Zak agarró la hoja y gruñó con gran enfado. ¿Desde cuando era Senza tan insensible? ¿acaso el poder le había cambiado? Sin quererlo, la nota se envolvió en un haz de llamas incandescentes por la furia del guerrero, reduciendo el papel a cenizas mientras susurraba:

"_Con que hacer llorar a mi princesa ¿eh? Pues si quieres guerra, __**la vas a tener.**_"

•**fin del capítulo dos.•**


	4. 3- Pólvora Helada

_**¡Muy buenas a todos! Acabo de ver «El niño del pijama de rayas» y estoy muy sensible, así que igual el capítulo no me sale muy bien. **_

_**Pero bueno, es igual. Os respondo a vuestras reviews, que siguen siendo maravillosas, y subo antes porque... tenía ganas.**_

_Ivy J: Yo también odio a Senza. Mira que yo soy cruel, pero ese lo es más._

_LittleFan: Oh, ya se ve. Pero sí, Senza es malvado. Y gracias, eres muy amable._

_Princess Luna: ¿Quién dice que no vaya a usarla? (...) Nah, no en esta temporada... por el momento. Ahí lo dejo._

_mari: no lo vas a averiguar en éste capítulo, y mucho menos en el siguiente. Os iré dando pistas por el camino._

_Kiarika94: yo lo noté bastante, pero vuestra opinion es la que más cuenta. No sé que pasó en el párrafo, suelo leerlo ciento una veces, igual se me escapó. Aún así, pongo extra de descripciones para que luego no me sienta mal._

_gogetass4: Me alegro de que te guste, gracias por la opinión._

_soniasc94: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me encantan las reviews largas, y la tuya me ha encantado. Por cierto, ¡gracias por el follow!_

_Stefan: Gracias por el halago, y ¡gracias de nuevo! Suena repetitivo, pero no sabía que poner._

_juniorjpro: No sabía que tuviera el poder de evocar flashbacks, me alegro de que te trajera buenos recuerdos. Y sí, escribo con mucho amor y... música, sobre todo música, (te juro que me reí demasiado cuando leí esa parte.) Y gracias de nuevo, muy amable por tu parte. ¡Saludos!_

_**Por cierto, quiero hacer un inciso aquí. Podeis saltaroslo si quereis, no voy a pegaros si lo ignorais.**_

_**Quería agradeceros el apoyo y los comentarios tan increíbles que me estáis dejando. Me encanta veros participar y comentar que creeis que piensan los personajes, es algo que me emociona. De hecho, algunas hasta me hacían que fuera bailando como una bailarina feliz a calentar la cena. Os lo digo muy en serio, estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios que me dejais. Os lanzo miles de abrazos desde el norte de la Península Ibérica, y gracias de nuevo.**_

_**Damos paso al siguiente capítulo, que es algo más largo. Y me acabo de enterar que se escribe Tänpo en vez de Tämpo. Fijo que estaríais gruñiéndome toda la lectura...**_

_**Ah ya de paso, esto os aconsejo que no lo salteis...**_

_**Si las reviews siguen así, ¡haré una secuela! A ver, no es que la historia vaya a terminar ya (aunque tampoco le queda mucho ahem ahem) pero es muy seguro que la haga. ¿Os parece bien? Ponedmelo en los comentarios.**_

_**¡Disfrutadlo y comentad! - icechipsx**_

•

Incluso las telas de la tienda de campaña estaban cedidas de tanto que se había movido. La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos solía moverse de noche, cediendo a las alucinaciones de la noche y a las angustias de los sueños.

La chica se había levantado muy tarde, a horas medias de la tarde, con la noción de las horas totalmente perdida en sus andares por Travallah. La noche anterior fue movida y habría dado lo que fuera por no despertar y nunca volver al mundo cruel al que pertenecía, y lo mejor del asunto fue que nadie la despertó.

Despierta por una sensación de ser observada y algo insensible por haber dormido demasiado, la chica se estiró dentro de su futón, sentada. Considerando el reducido tamaño de la tiendecilla y sabiendo que había llovido hace algunas horas, las lonas eran algo pesadas y el sol dejaba ver cómo las gotas de agua caían a la hierba. Era bonito, pero la lluvia también había hecho que una parte de la lona cediera, cayendo en las narices de Cloe y despertándola. Teniendo en cuenta que en la pesadilla ella se caía desde un precipicio de diecisiete metros arrastrada por Senza, el tener algo encima de la cara le hizo creer que la lona colapsada era el suelo, y se despertó justo cuando la lona cayó. Sabía que por fuera debía parecer una calabaza que abultaba en el lío de sábanas, pero eso le importaba bastante poco. La pesadilla la había agitado y estaba angustiada.

Pero dentro de la ansiedad, se sentía calmada. Igual era ese ambiente limpio, ligero y silencioso que parecía místico para Cloe. El silencio reinante en Travallah le hacía pensar que por una vez el universo estaba en paz con ella, y que le habían regalado un momento de tranquilidad para que se aclarase.

Pero el silencio no duró demasiado.

"¡FENZY! ESA ES MI ESPADA. ¡DÉJALA EN SU SITIO ANTES DE QUE REACCIONE!" Cloe se estremeció en sobremanera, lamentándose por haber hablado demasiado pronto.

"SÓLO IBA A VERLA. ¡DEJA DE ECHAR CHISPAS QUE TE QUEMAS!"

"CALLAROS YA. ¡VAIS A DESPERTAR A CLOE!" intervino Kiet con voz demandante, pareciendo más animado que ayer.

Llevándose las manos a los ojos y soltando un gruñido tirando a un gemido de desesperación, la chica volvió a tumbarse de golpe en el futón, intentando recordar aquel sonido del silencio.

"¿Cloe...?" llamó la voz de Kiet algo temblorosa.

Cloe se apoyó en sus antebrazos y el sol dejó que viera las figuras de sus amigos, con la cara algo tensa y molesta por haber interrumpido su momento de paz, "¿QUÉ?" gritó ella con la misma voz que nunca creyó que usaría, mezclada con el enfado que sentía porque a nadie se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de arreglar su tiendecilla.

La peliazulada oyó a alguien correr no muy lejos, quizás asustado o asustada por los decibelios de su voz. Pero fue el Príncipe del Sol quién respondió, "Nada nada."

Kiet avanzó los pasos retrocedidos y les enseñó una mala cara, "Os dije que la despertaríais. Necesita descanso y lo único que se os ocurre es gritar como vendedoras de mercadillo de Drissa." riñó el soldado, "Nunca aprendeis."

"Oye, que fue Zak quien empezó." dijo Fenzy intentando librarse de los cargos, "Sólo iba a ver su espada. Tänpo tiene buen ojo para las armas y sólo quería verla. Fue él quien se puso a dar voces como un energúmeno."

"Claro."

El sabio de sabios había estado toda la noche trabajando en armas para entrenar a sus alumnos. Tenía todo lo necesario y conocía las capacidades de los chicos, así que no le fue muy complicado hacerlo.

Mientras seguían con su discusión, Cloe ya había salido arrastras de entre las sábanas que antes eran su tienda de campaña. La chica se agachó y volvió a erigir la vara tumbada. Pero antes de que pudiera volverse a meter en la tienda de campaña a dormir un poco más, Tänpo ya la había parado para darle algo.

"Toma." Cloe cogió el arma con delicadeza, algo afligida por si lo rompía, "Tu arco."

El arco de madera, brillante y pulida, era ligero, con una cuerda ligera y muy tensa. El hombrecillo también le entregó una alforja blanca gastada con muchas flechas dentro. Ilusionada por descubrir una nueva habilidad, se la ató a la cintura, ciñiéndose a su cintura ajustada, "¡Me gusta!"

"Lo sé." le dijo el maestro sonriendo, "Vas a necesitarlo para el entrenamiento."

"Es verdad." todos se acercaron a la pareja con paso ligero y lento, dejando que la pelirosada hablara, "¿Qué haremos hoy?"

"Entrenamiento por parejas." les informó Tänpo, "Pero esta vez entrenareis a la vez."

"Creo que me he perdido." dijo Zak, haciendo que Cloe y Kiet asintieran en concordancia.

"Os dividiréis. Cloe y Fenzy irán por un lado, y Kiet y Zak por otro." explicó el sabio con tranquilidad, "Ireis a un claro del bosque y cogereis unas cosas en lo alto de un pilar, que está en el centro del bosque."

"Travallah no es tan grande... ¿No será muy fácil?" preguntó Fenzy, haciendo que se cuestionara la dificultad de la misión.

"La isla es más grande de lo que parece. Os envío por parejas para que trabajeis en equipo. Asumí que ya os dividiríais si os enviara a todos juntos, así que mejor así." les dijo el hombrecillo para que supieran las causas de sus decisiones, "Yo si fuera vosotros empezaría a andar. Senza puede haber mandado monstruos y son más fuertes cuando el sol está algo bajo."

"Vámonos pues." le dijo el soldado de Hefredon a su amigo rubio, que asintió mientras sus amigas empezaban a andar.

Zak veía a Fenzy y a Cloe andar, y ninguna de ellas tenía la intención de girarse a despedirse. No es que fuera a ser la última vez que se vieran ni mucho menos, pero el príncipe temía por Cloe más que nada. La imposible Princesa de Orhen era valiente, pero a pesar de que la peliazulada también lo fuera, Zak no pudo evitar sospechar que algo iba mal con ella. La veía débil, rota por dentro, frágil cómo el cristal. Y es que su aspecto se estaba acercando peligrosamente a lo que fue una vez: alguien inseguro, asustado del mundo. Todos la veían bien, pero él sabía mucho más sobre ella, y algo debía andar mal si la chica estaba volviendo a su anterior caparazón de soledad.

Sin pensarlo más, Zak andó rápidamente hacia su adorada princesa, llamando su nombre y haciendo que se girara, "Ten cuidado."

La peliazulada miró a su amigo de arriba a abajo, como si le analizara para luego poder juzgarle y no arrepentirse. Pero ésto no era algo voluntario, era un acto reflejo para encontrar qué decirle exactamente. Esperándose las palabras tiernas de Cloe, Zak se pegó un tortazo con la pared de su corazón cuando ésta le respondió:

"No sabía que te preocuparas por mí."

Y se giró, dejando a Zak con los ojos bien abiertos, la mano suspensa en el aire, intentando procesar lo que Cloe acababa de decirle tan fríamente. Eso no tenía que haber pasado así, de hecho es que ni tenía que haber pasado. Una vez más, pestañeó, y las figuras de sus amigas se perdieron entre los árboles.

Tänpo estaba a su lado, mirando con la vista digna y neutra en la expresión de su alumno. Sacudió la cabeza, y le recordó algo a lo que había hecho caso omiso:

"Te dije que no jugaras con ella, que ibas a acabar tú mal parado. Creo que ha quedado claro que ahora vas a tener que volver a ganártela." le dijo el hombrecillo, "Buena suerte ahí fuera. Y en el bosque también."

Tanto el soldado cómo el príncipe se fueron en la dirección contraria que sus amigas.

Ya llevaban diez minutos en silencio y unas cuantas curvas hacia el centro. Teniendo en cuenta que el campamento estaba por delante que el centro claro, deberían ir en un sentido curvo. Pero el silencio era tenso, y el soldado podía oír sus propios latidos del corazón. Perdiendo la paciencia una vez más en una hora que llevaban despiertos, Kiet decidió hablar.

"¿Qué os pasa a tí y a Cloe?" preguntó Kiet con curiosidad y preocupación, "Parece que el iceberg de la región te ha empujado al mar, ¿eh?"

"No lo entiendo."

"¿Eh?"

"Ayer estábamos genial- bueno, bien dentro de lo que cabe, y ahora me dice eso. ¿Qué le pasa?" se preguntó Zak.

Pero Kiet sabía más de lo que parecía. Había visto a Zak y a Cloe discutir más de una vez, pero nunca había llegado la chica a la hostilidad que ahora le impartía al príncipe. Pero Kiet sabía, sabía mucho. Tenía conocimiento de lo que le pasaba a Cloe, y le estaba hartando el comportamiento de su amigo, que escondía algo y no iba a soltarlo. Y eso le ponía malo. Estaba haciendo sufrir a Cloe por algo que bien podía ser importante o no serlo, pero estaba haciéndola daño y ya era bastante. Así que se armó de valentía.

"Mira Zak, lo que pasa es que estás pensando en la situación más que en ella." le espetó Kiet, haciendo que el rubio se girara, "Tienes una razón para alejarte de ella, lo entiendo. Sé que la quieres, Zak, estás loco por ella, ¿entonces? Estás tirándola al barro cómo un trapo, has pisoteado sus ilusiones por ser algo más y no le enseñas todo ese amor que le demostraste la última vez. Y Cloe se ha cansado de esperar. ¿Te creías que iba a esperarte a que le explicaras lo que te pasa con ella? Todos queremos que nos digas que te empuja a alejarte de ella, y hasta que no nos lo digas no vamos a ayudarte. Porque necesitamos entenderte y no nos ayudas. Está sufriendo, Zak, y ahora es ella la que está tirando de la cuerda. Tú sigue tensándola y te va a dar en la cara."

Y Kiet terminó su discurso, dejando a Zak en una niebla de incertidumbre que estaba moliendole como café en grano. Sus manos temblaban, aceptando que su gran amigo tenía más razón de lo que a él le gustaría. No había pensado mucho en lo que Cloe sentiría si se alejaba de ella. ¿Qué pensaría de él? Estaba complicando todo y ahora ella se había rendido. Normal, con todo lo que tiene encima es normal, pero sienta mal. A pesar de eso, ni siquiera esa razón suya iba a dejarle cambiar de opinión:

"Kiet, tengo una muy buena razón para que se aleje de mí. Tú no sabes lo que es querer a alguien demasiado."

"Sí lo sé. E incluso tú lo sabes, no te hagas el tonto." replicó el simpático soldado con mala cara. Odiaba que le sacaran el tema, pero ahora no importaba mucho.

Eso no era algo para tomar a la ligera. El soldado de Hefredon llevaba enamorado de una chica bastante tiempo, y sólo Zak lo sabía. A pesar de no entenderlo y sorprenderse mucho al principio, había comprendido que el amor que le inculcaba a la chica era verdadero, pero tímido y fugaz. Cloe sospechaba algo, pero eran conjeturas de una princesa que ahora estaba pasando por uno de sus peores momentos. Pero la chica por la que Kiet estaba colado también lo era. Y en la región sólo había tres: Cloe, Silenna y Fenzy.

Teniendo en cuenta que con la Princesa de Nollia no hablaba apenas y Zak asesinaría a Kiet si se acercaba a Cloe, resulta evidente saber quién es.

•

El panorama entre Kiet y Zak se parecía bastante al que había entre Cloe y su pequeña amiga.

Ambas iban hablando pocas palabras, muchas de ellas quedándose en la garganta por miedo a decir algo poco sensible. Digamos que la chica de los ojos azules estaba algo inestable y Fenzy estaba, por una vez, algo intimidada.

"Sigo sin entender porqué le has hablado así a Zak."

Girándose, ya que iba por delante, la chica suspiró con cansancio al comprobar que Fenzy quería que respondiera, "Es... complicado."

Y tánto que lo era. El hecho de que Zak estuviera evadiéndola había logrado calar en ella, y la chica tomó medidas sobre el asunto la noche anterior en el lago. Decidió que estaba harta de sufrir, ser la chica que llora del grupo y la que tiene que estar recibiendo golpes por todos lados sin poder nunca acertar a dar ninguno para desahogarse. Ni una vez había sentido ese desprecio hacia él, pero estaba harta de sufrir. Así que si Zak no la quería, ella se lavaría las manos. El luchar sin saber para qué ya no sería igual.

"No es tan complicado."

"Lo que no es tan complicado es ese cacao mental que tienes con Kiet."

Y la pelirosada se congeló en el sitio, dejando que Cloe avanzara unos pasos más alante. Pero Fenzy no se acható cómo su amiga, ya que tenía claros sus pensamientos hacia Kiet y ya lo había decidido hace unas semanas. Era un hecho: Fenzy pensaba de otras maneras en Kiet, más románticas. Digamos que un día las mentes cambian y empiezas a pensar profundamente, cosa a lo que Fenzy no acostumbraba y hacía muy pocas veces. Y por una vez que lo hace, se dio cuenta de que llevaba creyendo que los chicos eran tontos y sin corazón, cuando tenía una excepción delante suya. Alguien afín a ella, bondadoso y fuerte, no tan sobreprotector como Zak. Aunque lo del rubio era comprensible, ya que hablamos de Cloe y no de cualquier otra. Pero ese no era el tema, porque a pesar de no estar enamorada de Kiet, sentía cosas hacia el soldado que jamás había experimentado. Sería siempre la eterna chica masculina del grupo, pero no estaba pensando como tal.

"Cloe, sabes muy bien que no me gusta hablar de eso." le dijo Fenzy acusatoriamente, "Lo que me pasa a mí es típico. Eso tuyo que tienes con el fueguito de ojos miel no es normal."

La forma de hablar de Fenzy era clara y jovial, pero para Cloe era normal lo suyo con Zak. Complicado pero a la vez simple. Como un tetris, que parece muy complejo pero basta con encajar las piezas para entenderlo.

"Si le quieres, ¿por qué no se lo dices?" le preguntó Fenzy mientras andaban.

"Por que lo que me fastidia es... que ya lo sabe." suspiró la chica de nuevo, "Otra cosa no, pero eso lo sabe de primera. Es que sólo hace falta que le ponga un cartel enfrente que diga _«Alguien que te quiere te busca y te necesita.»_. Lo que pasa es que se está alejando de mí, y la única conclusión a la que he llegado es que... igual lo nuestro... se acabó."

"Cloe, no digas eso." le ordenó Fenzy, "Ahora más que nunca te necesita. ¿Vas a rendirte de veras después de todo?"

"No te das cuenta, ¿no? Todos sois iguales." la peliazulada se llevó las manos a la cabeza, "Decís que una pareja no puede romperse porque llevan mucho tiempo. Si no, porque llevan muy poco y acaban de empezar. No hay término medio, Fenzy."

"Lo que te digo es que Zak te quiere." Cloe miró a un lado, no queriendo creerla para no hacerse ilusiones, "Hazme caso."

"Quiero pensar eso, Fenzy." dijo ella andando, "Quiero... pensar eso."

"¡Eh!" saltó la de ojos rosas, "¿No es eso el centro del bosque?"

"¡Fenzy- espera!"

Corriendo tras ella, un claro forestal con un pilar de unos veinticinco metro cuadrados de base y rectangular se alzaba prominente desde el suelo, algo hundido. No se oía un alma por allí, y Cloe pudo ver algo brillando encima de una endidura en el pilar.

"Seguro que Tänpo quiere lo que sea que hay allí arriba." afirmó Cloe.

"Éste pilar es robusto y no creo que podamos atravesarlo." afirmó la pelirosada palpando el pilar de piedra, "¿Cómo vamos a llegar ahí?"

"No lo-"

Unos ruidos de arbustos abriendose hicieron creer a Cloe y a Fenzy que Kiet y Zak habían llegado, pero no. Unas criaturillas, de no más de medio metro pero en gran cantidad, aparecieron en el claro. Eran negras, con cabezas esféricas y ojos azules o rojos, redondos como botones. Sus piernas eran cortas, pero sus brazos enseñaban garras afiladas y brillantes.

"¿Serán pacíficos...?" se preguntó Fenzy a la llegada de las criaturas.

Pero una de ellas vio una mariposa volar y la desgarró con una de sus afiladas manos, reduciéndola a alas y poco más. Cloe ya tenía una respuesta:

"Me temo que no." y actuó, "¡Saca el boomerang, que empieza la fiesta!"

Entonces, los monstruillos se colocaron ordenados por el claro, intentando rodearlas en el centro del claro del bosque. Cloe sacó un par de flechas, y consiguió disparar a un gran número de ellos con gran certeza y puntería. No había acabado con uno de ellos cuando Fenzy logró desvanecer a unos cuantos que se interponían en el vuelo bajo de su boomerang.

Pero los monstruos se dividían cómo células, y pronto duplicaron la cantidad anterior. Debían acabar con todos para que no se dividieran.

"¡No me quedan flechas!" gritó Cloe, palpando el interior de su alforja para mirar mejor. Pero nada. Las flechas estaban perdidas en la mar de monstruos y algunas fijo que eran palos y hierro.

"Mi boomerang está en ese árbol, pegado a la corteza." afirmó la otra de espaldas a Cloe, "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"¡Chicas!"

Mirando a su lado, Fenzy vio a Zak y a Kiet empezando a repartir justicia por las criaturas y acercándose a las chicas. Su aparición fue nada más y nada menos que estelar, ya que era cómo si una estrella fugaz imaginaria hubiera visto el peligro en el bosque. Kiet iba dando martillazos, y Zak se veía cómo un héroe con la espada de hierro en sus manos, que le sentaba de lujo.

Kiet logró limpiarle el camino a Fenzy para que ésta cogiera su boomerang, quien lo agradeció y chocó manos con su amigo por el trabajo en equipo. Pero Cloe se había quedado sóla, y un monstruillo estaba agarrándose a su pierna. El agobio de la situación y el miedo a hacerle daño a alguien si usaba sus poderes impedía que atacara.

Menos mal que Zak tenía ojo avizor en ella. El chico corrió hacia ella, manejando su espada con soltura y pudiendo alejar cualquier amenaza de ella. Rebanó a la criatura en la pierna de Cloe en dos, y le puso una mano en el hombro a su amiga.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó con ternura el guerrero.

"Sí, nada muy grave." dijo ella con voz inflexible y algo molesta, "Gracias."

"¡Chicos, tenemos un problemón!" gritaron Kiet y Fenzy al unísono, corriendo hacia Zak y Cloe para ayudarles.

No hacía falta decir nada para saberlo. En unos segundos, la manada de monstruos se duplicó en nubes de nebulosas y humos, no dejando huellas en los demás monstruos, que seguían atacando mientras los chicos se defendían de ellos.

Cloe sabía que era un sinsentido lo que estaban haciendo, así que intentó pensar en algo que frenara a los monstruos rápidamente mientras disparaba flechas recuperadas a sus contrincantes. Se seguían multiplicando, y a una velocidad de locos. El cansancio relentizaba a los guerreros, y sabían que el ejército pronto triplicaría su tamaño. Estaban perdidos, acorralados en un centro de peligro máximo.

Pero como siempre se dijo y siempre se diría, las situaciones de hambre y peligro nos hacen pensar, y la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos empezó a pensar rápidamente. Lo único que podría acabar con ellos sería inmovilizarlos y luego atacarles, pero ¿cómo inmovilizarlos? No tardó en dar con la respuesta, pero tenía un problema: sus amigos. Seguramente no la dejarían ir, ya que siendo vulnerable sería un blanco fácil para las criaturas endemoniadas. Sacudió la cabeza, y tomó un decisión, con una idea simple en mente. Le sorprendió que a nadie se le ocurriera.

"¿Chicos?" consiguió captar la atención de sus amigos con maestría, y todos pararon de atacar, "Tengo una idea algo suicida."

"Ni se te-"

"Zak, no tenemos opciones." le calló Fenzy con contundencia, "Cloe, dinos."

"Kiet," llamó la peliazulada, haciendo que el soldado se girara, "vamos."

Kiet salió delante de Cloe, dejando a Zak y a Fenzy sorprendidos por la repentina valentía de sus amigos, que corrían a un margen del bosque. El soldado iba golpeando monstruillos con su martillo, mientras la chica pensaba en una estrategia para paralizarlos. Habiendo llegado a un margen del bosque, el número de enemigos había descendido hasta los diez, pero no tardarían mucho en dividirse.

Cloe juntó las manos, canalizando su poder vital, gélido de naturaleza, y creando una voluta grande azul blanquecina, que lanzó contra una criatura y la congeló en el sitio. Lanzó el ataque con tal fuerza, que tuvo que inclinarse como quien lanza una bola de bolos, soltando la voluta para paralizar al enemigo. Era un conjuro poderoso, pero no eterno como el apodo de la princesa, "Kiet, machaca a los monstruos con el martillo, yo me encargaré de congelarlos. ¡Fenzy, Zak!"

Ambos guerreros le prestaron antención, y el Príncipe del Sol se percató de que Cloe había llamado primero a Fenzy, "¡Intentad reducirles en número! No tardarán en caer." y se oyó el ruido de hielo rompiéndose y chocando contra el suelo. El monstruo había desaparecido.

Cloe sintió la familiaridad de la situación, y le alegró que por una vez pudiera sacar sus poderes a la luz con la potencia que quisiera. Cerró y abrió el puño, liberando un vapor blanquecino que tenía toda la pinta de querer ser usado. Las manos se le enfriaron, y la chica de los ojos del color de un delfín sabía que los monstruillos no estaban listos para viajar a la nevera en la que el claro se convirtiría.

La chica agitó la mano en el aire, creando pequeñas nieves y estelas frías que se desintegraban al intentar alcanzarlas. Entonces empezó a correr, dejando que su valentía natural y su creatividad salieran a la luz a velocidad de vértigo. Corría alrededor de la manada, congelando a cada criatura sólo estando a un centímetro de cada una. Giraba, saltaba, corría; se sentía cómo una campeona de patinaje artístico en plena actuación, dejando estupefactos a sus amigos que podrían ser jurados y darle la más alta puntuación.

_"Incluso estando enfadada conmigo, odiosa por mi presencia, la sigo viendo extraordinariamente preciosa." _pensó Zak, aterrado con la idea de que cualquiera que le oyera decir algo tan cursi. Pero era cierto. Aunque Fenzy estuviera más atenta a los movimientos de Kiet, seguro que si se fijara en Cloe pensaría que debía expresarse de esa manera más a menudo.

Pronto, tanto el solado como la princesa habían reducido el equipo de criaturas a hielos en el suelo, que estaban algo teñidos de tinta negra. Todos se quedaron maravillados por la rapidez de Cloe y la destreza de Kiet, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto. Decidieron centrarse en la misión y dejarse de historias.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora con eso?" preguntó Cloe señalando a la abertura en el pilar, "Hay algo ahí arriba que Tänpo quiere y debemos cogerlo."

"Podríamos escalar-"

Zak interrumpió a Fenzy, dejando que sus ganas por impresionar a Cloe y reconquistarla hicieran de las suyas, "Puedo hacerlo." y el chico empezó a poner el pie en la pared, subiendo un metro de un salto.

Cloe disparó los brazos al frente, "Zak, te vas a-" pero ya era muy tarde. El príncipe resbaló en la pared y cayó de bruces contra el suelo, haciendo que Kiet y la peliazulada se encogieran y Fenzy riera. Ya se había dado dos golpes en dos horas del día, uno sentimental y otro físico; así no había quien levantara cabeza. La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos sacudió la cabeza, intentando aparentar indiferencia, pero riéndose como una niña por dentro. Zak se levantó del suelo, viendo que Cloe no sólo no le hacía caso, si no que estaba algo avergonzada.

Kiet miró a Fenzy unos segundos, y luego miró a la apertura del pilar. Se le ocurrió una idea cuando vio a su amiga pelirosada saltando un poco, "¡Fenzy! ¿No podrías usar algo para impulsarte?"

"¡Es verdad!" exclamaron Zak y Cloe al unísono. La chica apartó la mirada para dirigirla al suelo.

"Pero... ¿cómo?" se preguntó Fenzy, mirando al suelo, "Tú sólo puedes crear pilares de arena, Zak no puede hacer nada y los de Cloe resbalarían demasiado."

"Intenta no resbalarte entonces." argumentó la chica del pelo azulado con endereza, "Ponte al lado del pilar: voy a intentar hacer algo."

La Princesa de los Vientos se posicionó enfrente del pilar, agachada y preparándose para una gran subida. Cloe, por su parte, abrió sus manos y empezó la canalización. Debía concentrar su fuerza en las manos, y la mente debajo de Fenzy. Pero el trabajo era triple, ya que también debía hacer que el subsuelo se congelara y subiera hacia arriba, y también que saliera lo más geométrico posible. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo rápidamente. La imaginación era la clave, pero no lograba sacar la imagen de como sería. Estaba bloqueada, no podría hacerlo si no se concentraba. La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos intentó dibujar la imagen, hasta que, de repente, un gran peñasco hielo rompió el suelo bajo Fenzy y la subió hacia arriba, un poco más arriba del nivel de la abertura.

"¡Bien hecho!" exclamaron Zak y Kiet, haciendo que Cloe abriera los ojos para ver su obra de arte. Viendo a Fenzy saltar a la abertura, la princesa supo que había hecho bien su trabajo, y era la primera vez que había ayudado a alguien para un bien común. Una pequeña sensación de egoísmo la invadió a la joven, pero sacudió ese sentimiento y esperó a que Fenzy saliera.

"¡Chicos! ¡Los he encontrado!"

Los guerreros compartieron un mirada entre ellos, "¿Cómo que _los_?"

•

"En efecto, ésto es lo que buscaba." acertó a decir Tänpo, cogiendo los brazaletes.

Los brazaletes que Fenzy encontró eran bonitos y personalizados para cada uno, con colores y simbologías diferentes. Había uno con un triángulo naranja, otro con un copo de nieve blanco, otro con una raya vertical gruesa rosa y otra con una hoja verde brillante. Eran símbolos que emitían luz, y los brazaletes eran de metal. Se agarraron a las muñecas de los guerreros poco después de acercarse, eligiendo dueños sin preguntar nada.

"¿Para qué sirven?" cuestionó Cloe mirando a su brazalete.

"Son accesorios, con doble uso." respondió el maestro, "Si presionais el botón de arriba, podreis comunicaros entre vosotros. Si los chicos pasais la mano por encima del símbolo, conseguireis velocidad en los zapatos. Las chicas, por vuestra parte, os equipareis unas alas." Tänpo se acercó a Fenzy y a Cloe, "Así." y pasó la mano por el símbolo de la Princesa del Hielo y después por el de la Princesa de Orhen.

Inmediatamente, unas alas semitransparentes emitían una lucecilla azulada con brillos blancos aparecieron en un haz de luces en la espalda de Cloe, que batía con sólo pensarlo. Tenían la longitud de sus brazos y la anchura de su cabeza. Las de la peliazulada estaban hechas de plumas y las de Fenzy también, sólo que las de la pequeña eran algo más pequeñas y rosadas. Ambas batieron las alas y se elevaron unos centímetros. Les daba un poco de miedo que su peso no les dejara volar, pero lograron elevarse un poco más sólo con pensarlo. Era una sensación de ser ángeles que traía consigo un deje de ligereza, y Cloe supo que estaba haciendo ese deseo de cruzar los cielos realidad.

"Vuestras alas tienen un poco menos de velocidad que los zapatos de los chicos, pero podreis ir a una velocidad rápida de todas formas." explicó el sabio, "Mañana ireis a los templos por parejas, y prefiriría que fuerais en grupos mixtos. Así, igual Fenzy y Kiet hacen un grupo compensado. Zak, tú acompañas a Cloe."

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo." replicó el rubio mirando a Cloe, quien estaba aún mirándose las alas dando graciosas vueltecillas.

"Por el momento, id a descansar. Mañana las cosas se pondrán serias." les dijo el hombecillo con una sonrisa enigmática, andando hacia su cabaña y cerrando la puerta después.

"Yo me voy a dar un paseo." contó Cloe después de unos momentos de silencio, alejándose en el bosque por segunda vez sin decir nada más.

El Príncipe del Sol la siguió con la mirada, cerrando los ojos y los puños con arrepentimiento y bajó la mirada por haber sido algo egoísta con ella por haberla dejado atrás. Seguramente era su culpa el que estuviera así: tan vacía, tan resentida con él. ¿Y si poco a poco estaba empezando a tirar de la cuerda también, cómo dos coches atados que se alejaban en la distancia de la carretera? ¿Y si la perdía por un bien común? Kiet avanzó hacia el guerrero un minuto después de que la peliazulada abandonara la escena, y le puso una mano en el hombro, diciéndole poco después:

"Ve a por ella." le susurró el orondo soldado con una sonrisa para darle coraje.

El rubio de ojos miel suspiró, y empezó a andar hacia la espesura forestal, internándose en el lío de ramas tenuemente iluminadas por la luz del atardecer entrante. La puesta de sol en Travallah era algo hermoso y único, que mezcaba tonos dorados y rosados en la cúpula celeste que era el cielo. Lo más normal era que el atardecer fuera naranja, pero sabía que para Cloe eso era un cliché bonito pero demasiado usado como para ser algo tan exclusivo. El cielo rosado y dorado era algo que pocos ojos veían bonito, y los que lo hacían siempre lo disfrutaban.

Y justo delante se la encontró. Sentada en la fina arena, jugando con la textura de las arenas y el mar cosquilleando sus zapatos unidos al mono, la chica miraba al atardecer como si fuera su última visita, memorizando cada rasgo del paisaje para no dejar pasar cualquier detalle que pudiera ser importante en días futuros. El viento jugaba con las hojas de las palmeras curvadas, creando un rumorcillo que hacía la escena más tranquila de lo que era. Zak se acercó a ella, y se sentó junto a ella en silencio. Pero la peliazulada le sintió cerca, aún pensativa y algo distraída.

"Hola." lección numero uno: ese no es el saludo que Cloe emplearía en una situación normal. Es cierto que estaba algo mal por algo que Zak creía saber, pero si a la princesa le importara habría fingido estar bien, cosa que ya hacía, pero ese detalle la delataba. Aunque ya la había pillado, pero eso era caso aparte.

"¿Apreciando el paisaje?" Cloe asintió, "Normal. No se ve esto todos los días."

"Deja de fingir que te interesa." le dijo ella suavemente, sonando más delicada a pesar de la brusquedad de la oración, "¿Necesitabas algo?"

"Venía a verte." dijo él imitandola, jugando con los granos de arena, "No parecías estar bien antes."

Cloe le miró cómo había hecho horas antes, analizando su ser con esa mirada puntillosa y algo amenazadora. No tenía ganas de que la molestaran, pero tratándose de Zak y a pesar de estar enfadada... honestamente, le importaba bastante poco que estuviera ahí, fuera para lo que fuera. Aunque enfadada no era la palabra, y estaba hartándose de usarla cuando no era correcta. Estaba... irritada, cansada más bien; de dejarse tirar al suelo cuando era lo último que necesitaba en éstos tiempos tan inciertos por los que estaba pasando, que andaba por la cuerda por encima del vacío que era sucumbir a sus poderes. Aunque lo que sentía ahora mismo... era una mezcla homogénea de resignación y aceptación que le removía la conciencia al saber que sería la que caería. Habiendose alejado de la situación por unos momentos, Cloe retomó su consciencia terrenal.

"No es nada. Supongo que..." se quedó callada por un momento, mirando a la infinidad del mar al no estar cerca de las vías y, por tanto, mirando a la región, "es el pánico de toda la situación."

"¿Y por eso has tenido que hablarme así antes?" volvió a dirigirle la mirada de nuevo, confusa, "No me puedo creer que pienses que tu seguridad no me importa. Lo contrario de hecho..."

_"Seguro..." _"Claro, claro. Fue un lapsus mental. Dormí demasiado y estoy algo tonta." aclaró ella, dándose bofetadas por dentro por el sinsentido que acababa de decir.

"¿Tienes miedo?" le preguntó él.

Aquella pregunta hizo eco en el corazón de la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos, que estaba haciendo honor a su apodo por su comportamiento actual tan contra-canon al que le habían inculcado. Y es que esa frase era tan típica, tan usada en películas románticas de aventuras, que querría haberla ignorado para no decir una tontería. Pero no lo hizo, y respondió antes de que su amigo le sacara las palabras de cualquier manera.

"Más que miedo... Tengo pánico a dar un paso en falso y fracasar." respondió, "Me daría igual correr peligro si eso os salva a vosotros, soy consciente de que algo me pasará quiera o no. Lo que quiero es sobrevivir, aguantar aquí de pie para poder defenderos en el peor de los casos. Pero a la vez... no quiero fallaros. Quiero vivir, no sólo sobrevivir. Pero supongo que a éstas alturas ya es mucho pedir."

El chico estaba basto de palabras para poder consolarla. Sabiendo su punto de vista, ahora cambiaban muchas cosas. Sólo el hecho de que creyera que iba a morir de un momento a otro ya le hacía temblar, y ahora se sentía algo mal por no haberla apoyado cuando lo necesitaba. Minuspreció el alcance de los daños por los que sufría día a día, resintiéndose poco a poco, y ahora veía claro que cómo no la ayudarla, la perdería. Pero no podía actuar, debía mantenerse fiel a su causa. Le rompía por dentro, y su ser cariñoso y piadoso quería salir para abrazarla, pero su cerebro le impedía moverse, porque era sensato y sabía lo que pasaría. Quizás fuera una tontería y fuera a perderla, pero... ¿merecía la pena? No tenía ni idea.

"Supongo que no lo entiendes." le dijo ella, sacándole del trance que le puso en silencio durante cinco minutos. Cloe se levantó, sacudiéndose la arena.

"No es eso," dijo él mientras ella ya estaba levantada, "estaba pensando."

A la chica se le iluminó un poco la mirada cuando dijo eso. ¿Estaría pensando en ella como algo más de nuevo? ¿Y si iba a retomar su sólida amistad? "Ah, ¿en qué?"

Zak dijo la excusa más rápida del mundo, intentando alejarse de ella aún más aunque su corazón estuviera insultándole. Riendo nerviosamente e irritando a Cloe por no tomarla en serio, "Ah, en la espada. ¡Quiero tenerla ya en mis manos!"

La princesa bajó la mirada al suelo, con la boca medio abierta. Acababa de demostrar que no la había escuchado, y eso la entristecía demasiado como para dejarlo pasar. Suspirando de nuevo, tomó de nuevo una decisión, "Claro... Hasta mañana."

La chica empezó a andar, con las lágrimas en los ojos que nunca dejó salir, porque se las limpió con una nueva perspectiva. Zak no parecía estar dispuesto a apoyarla, mucho menos a seguirla y ayudarla, ya que su amor ya parecía nulo. Algo había cambiado en la mente de Cloe, y si su adorado príncipe no iba a quererla, entonces ella no debería mostrarle la misma devoción. Siempre le querría, pero si quiere seguir adelante, ella no se pondría en su camino.

Zak había detonado la bomba. Ahora tendría que limpiarse él sólo la pólvora.

•**fin del capítulo tres.•**


	5. 4- Noches Movidas

_**¡Hola a todos! Os traemos la nueva de los guerreros que parece ser que os gusta, ¡y me encanta el apoyo que me estais prestando! Siempre me suelen gustar más los finales de los capítulos, no sé porqué. En fin...**_

_**Odio este capítulo. El principio sobre todo. El siguiente estará mejor, supongo.**_

_**Os respondo, cielos:**_

_Ivy J: Siempre eres la primera en comentar, y sí, menuda casualidad. Gracias por tu opinión._

_Guest: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que lo veas así, ya se verá como termina__. Aunque eso sólo yo lo sé, ¡gracias de nuevo!_

_soniasc94: D'awww, no llores, lo solucionarán (supongo). Pero Zak tiene una razón, ya verás si es buena o mala. Digamos que quiere protegerla. Ya lo descubrirás más adelante, ¡gracias por la opinión! Y en cuanto a lo del Zenit, vas algo... estrellada en ese aspecto. Y de nada por la mención._

_sendokai lover: como ya ves, has tenido que esperar un poco. Suelo esperar un poco antes para revisar cada capítulo, para no cometer errores en ortografía y de más. Gomen (perdón)._

_mari: ojalá, y ¡gracias!_

_yuyi33: bueno cielo, hay gente que es tímida para ello. ¿Y tambien eres española? ¿De dónde?_

_kiarika94: Permíteme mandarte un abrazo, mi querida K. Y tú siempre te pierdes eh. Pero se despertó por ambas cosas. _

_No sabía qué era una analogía hasta hace poco, nunca sabía qué nombre ponerle a esas técnicas. ¡Gracias por la rev!_

_juniorpro: bueno, Zak tiene una razón. Si la quiere y se aleja es por algo. Tampoco ha pensado mucho en qué piensa Cloe. Se explicará todo a su debido tiempo, no busques respuestas aún. Ya lo verás, soy mala persona, igual que Senza, que también verás porqué es malvado. ¡Todo a su tiempo! La acción empieza a partir de ahora._

_Por lo demás, gracias de nuevo. Me gustan tus reviews en general, y felicita a tu madre de mi parte, ¡menuda casualidad! Abrazos desde el norte. ¡Y gracias por el fav y el follow!_

_gogetass4: ¡Muchas gracias! _

_Stefan: casi se me olvida responderte. Pero bueno que ¡muchas gracias! Saludos y ya se verá si todo se arregla. Sólo yo lo sé._

_**Sin más dilación, continuemos. He estado probando avatares y el que tengo actualmente es el que más me gusta. Se parece tanto a mí que da miedo. ¿Qué os parece? (Sé que nadie verá esto pero bueno, da igual.)**_

_**Leed esto que es importante. A partir de ahora no voy a subir semanalmente, si no cada 5-6 días. Por ejemplo, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el... jueves-miércoles que viene. Sé que no es mucho, pero veo que hay demanda y prefiero que la gente tenga margen para ir leyendo a buen ritmo. **_

_**PD: soy muy mala con escenas de batalla. Si os lo digo es por algo. *inserta risa ridícula aquí***_

_**¡Disfrutadlo y comentad! - icechipsx**_

•

Anochecía un día demasiado caluroso en Travallah.

Las ganas de aventura y algo de investigación despertaron a Zak de la siesta como un resorte, que se sentó en su futón con una sonrisa en la cara. A pesar de que la tarde hubiera sido muchísimo más seca que la anterior, había dormido un rato de la manera más incómoda posible hasta el anochecer, aún algo sobresaltado por su situación actual.

Recapitulemos. Pronto se enfrentaría a una grave amenaza que aterraba a los ciudadanos, y ese día iba a internarse en sus peores miedos, como bien leyó en el diario de los Guerreros de la Estrella. _El diario_. Lo tenía guardado bajo su tienda de campaña lejos de Cloe, quien no debía saber de su contenido bajo ninguna circunstancia. No después de lo que había leído, esas líneas tan terroríficas, tan escalofriantes. Intentó recordar aquella anécdota, pero sólo pensar en ella le sacudía como una hoja a merced del viento. No podía perderla de vista ante nada.

Hablando de la chica, también estaba teniendo problemas con ella, que estaba alejándose de él... tal como él creía querer, pero pronto se vio triste por su distanciamiento. Estaba demasiado enamorado de Cloe para dejarla escapar, pero le dolía más el corazón que la culpa, porque hacía lo que hacía por esa peliazulada con los ojos azules. Debía protegerla desde fuera de sus fronteras.

_"De verdad, ¿hay algo bueno de ésto aparte de los poderes nuevos y las armaduras?" _se dijo el Príncipe del Sol con las manos en la cara, buscando un lugar dónde protegerse.

"¿Zak?"

Sólo asomando medio ojo, vio que su amiga pelirrosada había abierto la cortinilla. Menos mal que no dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estamos todos listos para salir, y yo que tú no haría esperar a Cloe." rió ella divertida, "Está algo pálida y no ha dormido bien por lo que nos ha contado."

"¿Ha dormido mal?" preguntó el rubio con una ceja arqueada y levantándose para salir. La chica llevaba dormida todo el día y no se había despertado hasta entonces.

"Preguntaselo tú." respondió la princesa guiñándole un ojo, "Ah no, que estais mal. Que mala sueeeeeerte." añadió Fenzy lo más sarcástica posible.

Al chico se le estaba acabando la paciencia, "¿Pero cuánto te ha contado?"

"No me ha contado nada. Creo que es bastante obvio." se explicó la otra andando hacia Kiet y Cloe, que hablaban de algo. Estaban serios, aunque a Kiet se le entristecía el rostro alguna vez que otra.

Kiet llevaba dos mochilas: una marrón puesta y otra rosa en la mano agarrada por el asa, probablemente para Fenzy. Parecía ir llena, porque en la parte de abajo se abultaba y el asa estaba un poco cedida. Llevaba su martillo de entrenamiento en la mano, y el boomerang de Fenzy asomaba por su mochila. Cloe, en cambio, llevaba sólo un carcaj blanco en la espalda, lleno de flechas. También llevaba doblado con gran maestría dos prendas de ropa, pero Zak no pudo identificarlas mientras se acercaba. Su arco estaba atado al carcaj, quieto y tenso. Su compañero, Zak, tenía la espada equipada en un cinturón que Tänpo le dio el día anterior.

"¡Buenos días!" saludó Zak, intecionadamente mirando a Cloe, quién no le devolvió la mirada pero la bajó con algo de solemnidad.

La fase REM anterior había sido aún peor que la anterior, combinando varias pesadillas en una serie alternativa. Si bien una pesadilla trataba sobre como la secuestraban, en la siguiente veía a sus amigos dejarla atrás, y en la siguiente se continuaba la primera, y así sucesivamente. Encadenaba una pesadilla nueva con la continuación de la anterior; era el cuento de nunca acabar. Precipicios, heladas, locura, abandono, soledad, impotencia, daño, ataques, conjuros que nunca debieron ser inventados porque no salieron bien... Eran películas, películas de terror realista para la soberana. Para ella, eran maneras de caer, algo que para la peliazulada era ya un destino y una realidad inminente. Creía que nunca despertaría. Pensó que tenía el control por unos momentos, pero luego lo perdía y se derrumbaba. Estaba algo débil en ese momento, y ni siquiera comió nada de lo que Tänpo le ofreció al verla tan afligida.

"¡Salgamos ya!" exclamó Kiet mirando a Fenzy, "Tengo ganas de empezar."

"Kiet, relájate." le dijo Cloe al soldado, "Yo tambien quiero irme, pero el maestro nos quería decir algo antes de irnos."

"Exactamente."

El sabio de sabios salió desde la sombra de un árbol, con pequeños pasos hacia sus alumnos de los que estaba, en secreto, muy orgulloso, "Quería desearos suerte y deciros por dónde empezar."

"Digo yo que usaremos las alas y los aceleradores, ¿no?" intentó adivinar Fenzy.

"Es la mejor opción, ya que unos monstruos han destruído las vías de vuelta a Xénon, así que os dividireis y tomareis distintos caminos." se giró para mirar a Fenzy y Kiet, "Vosotros tomareis las vías secretas tras la cascada que van por debajo del agua y hasta Nollia. Desde ahí cogereis el camino que querais. Id yendoos ya si quereis."

Los dos amigos, enamorados en secreto, empezaron a correr hacia la otra punta de Travallah, y gritaron al unísono, "¡Suerte tíos! ¡Os vemos pronto!"

A Cloe y a Zak no les agradó mucho que sus amigos se fueran así como así, más preocupados por la aventura que por sus compañeros. Pero de nuevo, no era algo muy sorprendente la dejadez de sus amigos, ya que eran los menos responsables del grupo y más liberados.

Una vez los guerreros se quedaron a solas con el hombrecillo, Tänpo se giró a ellos con el semblante algo sombrío, "Bien, vosotros ireis por las vías normales hasta Xénon, y de ahí al templo que vosotros querais. Pero antes de nada," interrumpió el sabio al ver que sus alumnos se iban, "debo advertiros. Cloe, debes de tener mucho cuidado. Senza está planeando algo y eres un blanco fácil. No débil, pero Senza es muy manipulador. Estando en un estado tan vulnerable como el tuyo, debes ser precavida."

Zak miró a su adorada princesa, que no parecía estar preocupada por la situación, si no algo más tensa de lo normal. Según lo que ella le dijo, ya había aceptado que ella caería, y parecía que eso sólo confirmaba las sospechas que ya le asustaban, "De acuerdo." dijo ella con endereza, empezando a andar.

"Zak," el guerrero miró a su maestro, "protégela. Sabes perfectamente lo que pasará si no lo haces."

Recordando aquella anécdota del diario, tembló un poco al fusionar a Cloe y a la situación juntas, que parecía sacado del peor cuento de miedo para adutos. Asintió con tensión y le sonrió, "Prometido, maestro."

Siguió a Cloe por el bosque, ambos en silencio. La chica aún seguía algo tocada por la conversación que tuvo con el prícipe el día anterior, en el que le demostró que no le parecía importar mucho su situación ni sus sentimientos. Aunque pudiera sentirle cerca a veces, algo le decía que se alejara de él. Y es que la chica estaba empezando a arrepentirse de todo lo que le dijo en su momento, con el miedo a que la hicieran daño ya clavado en el subconsciente. Era algo de lo que logró huir durante bastante tiempo, pero ahora estaba muy cansada para seguir luchando contra ello, y estaba recibiendo más de lo necesario. Estaba haciéndola daño, estaba quitándole las esperanzas que le quedaban, pero Cloe le veía feliz.

Pero eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad. A Zak estaba matándole su propia razón para luchar. Cuando la vio alejándose de él, debería haberse relajado al ver su trabajo ya hecho, pero... es que ya no le importaba tanto como debería. Ya no era cuestión de no ser algo más, si no ser algo al fin y al cabo y no deteriorar más su relación. Kiet tenía razón: estaba pensando más en un bien común que a ella no parecía estar ayudándole en absoluto. No quería perderla de nuevo. ¿Porqué estaba haciéndolo todo tan complicado?

"¿A dónde primero?"

Zak se dió cuenta de que estaban justo en frente de las vías. Mirando a la chica, le mostró su mejor sonrisa a través de la dureza de la situación pasando la mano por encima de su brazalete, "Tu reino queda más lejos. Quitémonos millas de en medio y vayamos a Laynn primero. ¿Sabes dónde está el templo?"

"Sí, vamos." Y esas fueron las palabras más románticas que habían compartido.

Desplegando sus alas, Cloe empezó a seguír las vías del tren con rápidos aleteos de sus alas. Con el cuerpo completamente tumbado en el aire boca abajo, la chica hacía tirabuzones en el aire con gran felicidad por una vez en bastante tiempo, iluminada por la luna llena. El viento fresco en la cara, las gaviotas a su lado, las nubes más cerca, y el agua debajo. Era algo maravilloso y Cloe intentó recordarlo todo.

Lamentablemente, Zak tuvo que adelantarla un poco para romper el magnetismo de la situación. Un metro más alante que ella, con los brazos hacia atrás y la cabeza hacia adelante, Zak se parecía a Fenzy haciendo sus mejores carreras, incansable y fugaz como el rayo. Esas zapatillas eran el invento del siglo. Pero debía ir con cuidado, porque casi no se podían ver las vías en la noche. Por suerte, los reketts, mariposillas de terreno tanto acuático como aéreo de color salmón que iluminaban la noche volando cerca de Cloe y Zak.

Pero la felicidad de la pareja no tardó en esfumarse. El tesoro del ferrocarril iluminada con farolillos, el Tropicus, rechinaba y traqueteaba directo hacia el rubio, que miraba a los lados para distraerse con el silencio del ambiente. Cloe se asustó demasiado, y gritó a su amigo, "Zak, ¡cuidado!"

El chico se enteró demasiado tarde. El tren se dirigía a las narices del príncipe a toda velocidad, y no podía evitarlo a no ser que saltara al agua. Antes de que el morro del tren y Zak se conocieran, la chica reaccionó y voló hacia su amigo, cogiéndole a él y a su peso claramente superior por los brazos y elevándole por encima del Tropicus, que pasó por debajo de ellos cómo una bestia enfurecida que se dirigía a Travallah.

Zak se quedó colgando en las manos de su amiga, que le soltó y descendió hacia las vías para colocarse a su lado, "Te debo una, Cloe. Si no hubiera sido por tí, ahora sería picadillo."

La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos rió levemente, olvidándose por un segundo de todo lo anterior, "No hay de qué."

Un temblor erizó la piel de los guerreros, que se quedaron en las vías viendo como una serie de olas sacaban a la luz algo más grande de lo que los dos compañeros se imaginaban, qie contrastó horrorosamente con la luna.

•

El agua de Travallah era tan transparente que Fenzy podía verse en ella gracias a los reketts.

Si no fuera tan bajita, la soberana del pelo rosa no podría haberse visto tan maravillosa en el reflejo de las aguas. Con sus alas galopando al viento junto a Kiet, sólo algunos peces osaban perturbar la vista, y si te centrabas en ellos podías describir el recorrido de tan preciosos animalillos. Incluso siendo algo miope, no había detalle que se saltara la vista de Fenzy, analizadora y curiosa. Un pensamiento oscuro le dio ganas de ponerse a girar y crear un remolino que arrasara con la paz marina en la noche. Se lo pensó dos veces y descartó la idea en la segunda: no era el momento para hacer eso.

"Oye, Fenzy," la chica miró al soldado, que corría rápidamente por las vías, "¿qué crees que es eso que obliga a Zak a alejarse de Cloe?"

"No tengo ni idea, pero siendo Zak, será una tontería." replicó ella con rontundidad, "No entiendo a esos dos, ¿porqué tienen que complicarlo todo tanto si es tan...?"

Quedándose perdida en el pelo de Kiet y en sus movimientos, la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo algo hipócrita al respecto, ya que no había hablado con nadie menos Cloe sobre el tema, "¿...fácil?"

El soldado, algo ignorante y más concentrado en la carrerera que en ella, la miró, "¿Eh?"

Fenzy miró hacia adelante, con los indicios de rojez en sus mejillas por primera vez evidentes en su cara, "Nada, nada."

El soldado de Hefredon sacudió la cabeza, disgustado con su propio comportamiento. Si quería enamorarla, tenía que hacerla caso, no pensar en- bueno, ¡es que estaba pensando en ella! No sabía porqué, pero el chico del pelo verde estaba empezando a pensar demasiado en ella. En sus ojos color de un atardecer rosado como los que Cloe adora, el pelo del color de las rosas más vivas, y la piel suave como la seda. Era pequeña, pero vivaz y jovial, siempre manteniendo la moral alta y la cabeza aún más. Para Kiet, era la mejor luchadora en el cuerpo a cuerpo, la más rápida, y bueno, la mejor en general. Siempre tendría a Cloe en gran estimo, pero estaba colado por Fenzy y no podía evitarlo. Lamentablemente, el pobre chico sabía que un romance entre una princesa como ella y un soldado como él sería de todo menos fácil. Si lo que Zak se traía con la Princesa de Laynn era difícil por razones ajenas a su voluntad, lo suyo era aún peor.

Pensando en las nubes, el chico perdió el compás de sus pasos rápidos y tropezó con una de las gastadas vías de tren de madera, y se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Fenzy bajó de las alturas riendose estrepitosamente, "Tío, ¿estás bien? ¿qué te pasó?"

El chico levantó la mirada para mirar a su amiga, que se sostenía en el aire batiendo sus alas, con leves movimientos que iban hacia arriba y hacia abajo suavemente. Sus alas no eran tan rápidas como las de un colibrí, "Estoy bien... me distraje." dijo el soldado levantándose y viendo a su amiga volver a los aires altos, "Sigamos, ¡a ver quién llega antes!"

Kiet despegó hacia el final de las vías, dejando a Fenzy detrás. Ya por estadística no le ganaría, pero el soldado tendría que parar para meterse en el agua y por debajo de las tuberías. Eso era lo que le gustaba de Kiet: era inocente, pero a la vez era serio y maduro. Eso se veía cuando se mencionaba la situación de sus dos otros compañeros, ya que era el único que entendía la situación de sus dos compañeros y les aconsejaba de la manera más saludable posible. Ella no podía hacer mucho; esa actitud suya tan pícara pero algo inmadura, aparte de no hacer nada con Kiet, no ayudaba mucho. El soldado y ella eran diferentes polos y la chica tenía miedo a que discutieran a todas horas por choques de personalidad. ¿Y si eran demasiado diferentes?

Fenzy vio al joven parar, justo donde las vías se sumergían en un tubo transparente por debajo del agua. La chica no estaba muy segura sobre la idea de sumergirse en el agua con alas, pero le quitó hierro al asunto. El soldado estaba mirando al agua pensativo, pero la pelirosada actuó primero y le tiró al agua. El chico siguió corriendo por debajo del agua a pesar de la presión marina. La chica no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, desapareciendo bajo el agua del océano.

•

La criatura miraba a Zak y a Cloe con ojos verdosos y grandes en demasía, con la hambre de sangre en la mirada.

Era un pulpo biónico rojo con grandes tentáculos, que medía unos diez metros de alto y cinco de ancho. Tenía una abertura ventilada en la zona de la boca, y agitaba sus tentáculos. Por sus grandes poros parecía expulsar una especie de gas negro de manera ocasional. Lo único que convenció a Cloe de que tenía un punto débil era un agujero en la cabeza, que brillaba algunas veces.

"¿¡Qué narices es eso!?" gritó Zak mirando a su amiga por si se había caído de la rampla del susto. Dos de sus tentáculos rompieron los lados de la vía, que dejaron a los guerreros en una vía de cinco metros de longitud.

"¡Es un Tentakus!" exclamó ella sacando el arco y una flecha a la vez, "Tenemos que escalar por los tentáculos y llegar a la cabeza." explicó Cloe señalando a unos tentáculos que sobresalían, "¡Vamos!"

Zak no pudo pararla, ya que salió corriendo por los tentáculos para coger carrerilla. Una vez alcanzó una velocidad estable, batió las alas y voló alrededor del monstruo esquivando los tentáculos. Por su parte, el Príncipe del Sol corrió por otro de ellos, sacando la espada y empezando a cortar el metal. Ni siquiera sabía que esa espada de entrenamiento pudiera aguantar esas cosas.

Mientras tanto, la chica buscaba el punto débil, ya que aquella marca en su cabeza parecía haber desaparecido nada más empezar a volar. Siguió buscando, congelando las superficies del robot con facilidad pero nunca llegando a ningun punto en concreto. La criatura biónica controlaba sus movimientos y se adelantaba, atacando con más potencia. Cloe vio a Zak intentando hacer sopa de pulpo con sus tentáculos, cortándo algunos de un espadazo. El chico quemaba los trozos de cable sueltos, que se notaba que iban mermando la coraza del servidor de, seguramente, Senza. Pero eso no bastaba. Podían cortar los tentáculos, pero así no iban a ninguna parte.

Pero uno de los tentáculos del Tentakus sí que iba a un sitio. Salió disparado y golpeó a Cloe con gran fuerza, tirándole el arco a las vías y a la propia guerrera al agua, "¡CLOE!" gritó Zak. Pudo ver algunos reketts acuáticos alejándose del punto donde la chica cayó, esparciéndose alrededor del Tentakus.

Agobiado por qué decidir, se decantó por eliminar la amenaza primero. Sonaría cruel, pero la chica podía salir del agua cuando quisiera, y el cacharro biónico era más peligroso que cualquier enfado de la soberana. Desgraciadamente, el pulpo tiró la espada de Zak al agua y se hundió cerca de donde Cloe había aterrizado; que por cierto, no asomaba la cabeza al aire. No se habría ahogado, ¿no?

Después de un temblor que no parecía importante, la preocupación empezó a ahogarle en sudor, y tenía que luchar contra los ataques del monstruo robótico con magia en estado puro... literalmente. Estaba empezando a quemarle tanta magia, y llegó a un punto en el que el fuego no llegó a afectarle. Parecía que nada le afectaba, ni siquiera que Zak pegara pisotones en su cabeza - vale, eso no era muy útil, pero mejor que nada ya era.

De repente, el diablo de cables empezó a temblar, haciendo sonidos raros y demasiado agudos como para ser normales. Tuvo que agarrarse a los bordes de las láminas metálicas para no caer al agua entre sacudida y sacudida, donde ya docenas de tentáculos descansaban en paz. De la nada, se empezaron a hacer bultos en la cabeza del pulpo iluminados por la luna, y después de una quinta estocada, una Cloe claramente cansada emergió del interior del robot con la espada de Zak en la mano. El robot se tambaleó un poco, y cayó al agua creando una gran ola que caló toda la vía.

Zak aún seguía agarrado al robot, con medio cuerpo dentro del agua y la otra mitad fuera, algo asustado por la repentina fuerza de la chica. Por otra parte, también temía que Cloe fuera a regañarle por no haberla sacado del agua. Pero teniendo en cuenta que parecía haberse quedado en el agua aposta, no debería haberle importado.

Cloe se apartó algunos mechones de pelo de la cara, con respiraciones entrecortadas y la adrenalina por las nubes. Por una parte, cualquiera se hubiera esperado que el rubio de ojos miel se encargara de semejante bicho, pero por una vez, los tópicos no eran muy relevantes. La princesa había ayudado a salvar el día, y por una vez, le gustaba sentirse útil en ese tipo de situación tan llena de acción.

"¿Zak?" llamó ella buscando por la superficie en ruinas del robot, andando sin llegar a mojarse más de lo necesario.

El guerrero intentó alzar la cabeza con cuidado, no queriendo perder el poco equilibrio que tenía, "Dime."

"¿Eh?" Cloe buscó la fuente de voz, y la encontró justo detrás suyo, "¡Zak! ¿Qué haces ahí?" preguntó la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos riendo un poco y agachándose para ayudarle.

"¿Tú que crees? Intentar no caerme. Mientras tu jugabas a los taladros, yo jugaba a la tortuguita asustada." dijo Zak tomándola de la mano para levantarse, y un poco extraño por la cara de disgusto que puso su adorada, "Perdona, yo-"

"Tranquilo, no pasa nada." dijo la peliazulada con una sonrisa algo triste, que arrancó un pedacito del corazón de Zak y se cayó al agua de Travallah, "Vámonos."

_"Tonto. Tonto. TONTO, ¡IDIOTA!" _se gritaba el rubio mientras bajaban del robot y volvían a las vías. El cielo antes azul se nublaba y parecía que llovería pronto. Incluso la velocidad del viento cambió tanto que a Cloe le tapaba su pelo suave y no podía ver mucho. Empezaba a hacer frío y las nubes más grises de la región cubrían el firmamento.

Sin hacer ningún comentario más, empezaron a hacer su camino hacia Laynn, que estaba cerca de Xénon y podrían llegar allí en poco tiempo. No se veían las estrellas en el cielo.

•

Nollia era la parte de la región más nocturna y a la vez, la más tranquila.

Poblado de gente intelectual, tranquila y sensible, el Reino de los Astros y las Estrellas estaba lleno de bibliotecas, observatorios, casas unifamiliares y cafeterías. La gente era nocturna, pero no fiestera, muy tranquila y sensible. La gente paseaba por las calles pavimentadas, riendo por cosas varias y sin inmutarse por la presencia de Kiet y Fenzy, que andaban por las calles buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche.

La Calle Arquímedes era una eterna curva, bordada con dos aceras. Una tenía pisos y una cafetería al lado de una sastrería, mientras que la otra tenía pintorescas casas de gran riqueza. La gente vestía ropas acomodadas pero elegantes, resaltando el nivel de elegancia de Nollia. Incluso el nombre sonaba bonito, a campanas de Navidad y polvo de estrellas.

Al final de la calle había un edificio con grandes balcones, no muy grande pero sí bonito. Macetas de orquídeas adornaban los balcones, y algunos reketts picoteaban las flores como abejas, moviendo las alas un poco. Un Rekett rozó el brazo de la Princesa de Orhen, que hablaba con el soldado sobre las posibilidades de descanso.

"No tenemos muchos sitios donde dormir, así que el Hotel Azúcar es la mejor posibilidad." dijo la pequeña, parándose en frente del portón y mirando al letrero iluminado, limpio y sofisticado.

"Espero que los desayunos hagan referencia al hotel." dijo Kiet lamiéndose los labios, "Pero vamos." y abrió la puerta para que la joven pudiera entrar primero.

La princesa miró al recinto clásico y cálido, que olía a ropa nueva y rosas recién cortadas. Las paredes eran de color verde lima, y había dos sillones blancos de cuero en frente y a los lados de un sofá blanco de cuero con cojines amarillo lima. Una mesa de caoba oscura estaba en el centro del trío, decorada con un jarrón de porcelana con rosas y orquídeas dentro. El mostrador estaba en una esquina, y a su lado estaban las escaleras para subir. Delante del mostrador de madera clara había un oso de peluche blanco que en sus manos tenía una nota: **«Firma aquí.»**, decía. Fenzy cogió una de las plumas a su lado y firmó con la mejor letra posible, y Kiet hizo lo mismo.

Nada más firmar, una chica de pelo castaño, liso y suave por arriba y algo rizado por debajo, y la piel blanquísima salió de debajo del mostrador, dándose con el mostrador en la cabeza. Se acarició el chichón con dolor y no pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de los guerreros hasta entonces. Juntó las manos e hizo esa reverencia característica de Cloe. ¿Se la habría copiado?

"Disculpadme por mi torpeza." les dijo ella con voz suave y cristalina, "Se me cayó el libro de reservas y tenía que cogerlo. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros, chicos?"

A pesar de que la chica no debiera tener más años que ellos, tenía una voz propia de una persona algo más mayor. Tenía los ojos marrones muy oscuros y la piel muy pálida. Fenzy habló, "Nos gustaría reservar una habitación para dos."

"Oh, vaya. ¿Sois pareja?" preguntó la joven con curiosidad

Una manta de vergüenza arropó a los dos, que se sonrojaron y lo negaron todo con la cabeza. Pero la recepcionista no acabó por creerselo, ya que ambos se habían sonrojado. Si no lo eran, lo serían pronto.

La joven puso la cara más dibujable del mundo, mostrando las sospecha más divertida, "Claro. De todos modos, todas las camas son individuales y están bien separadas." explicó la chica del pelo castaño. Sacó una llave y empezó a subir las escaleras, "Seguidme."

Las escaleras llevaban a un pasillo con varias puertas, y la recepcionista abrió la última en el pasillo, que era la número nueve, "Ésta es la vuestra, ¡pasároslo bien, tortolitos!" y la chica corrió a atender a los clientes después de darles la llave.

Kiet cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él, "Qué chica más maja. Algo pintoresca, eso sí."

Fenzy rió y miró la habitación. Había dos camas separadas por dos mesitas de noche, con una lámpara y dos cajones cada una. A su lado, había un balcón con dos sillas largas para disfrutar de las vistas a... las casas vecinas. Justo delante de las camas había una neverita llena de comida y dulces, así como postres y bebidas. Luego, junto a la nevera, había un escritorio de madera con una silla verde delante, debajo de un cuadro de unas margaritas colgado en las paredes beige.

La Princesa de Orhen se tiró a la cama, preparada para dormir y acurrucada en la almohada suave y grande. Ni siquiera tenía intención de taparse. Estaba cansada de tanto volar, y ni ella ni el soldado habían dormido tanto como Zak y Cloe. Aunque la peliazulada tampoco había dormido tanto aquel día.

Y mientras Kiet cogía algo de comer, Fenzy se embarcó en el más dulce sueño de la noche.

•

Un cuarto de hora después, los elementos del hielo y el sol, o el fuego, no habían tenido la misma suerte como sus amigos.

Sin energías para encontrar algo cómodo para dormir, y optando por algo cercano y rápido, se habían adentrado en las profundidades del Bosque de Cristal para pasar la noche. Era noche de tormenta y encontrar la cueva no les fue fácil, ya que llovía, hacía frío y estaba oscuro.

"Aquí estaremos bien." dijo el príncipe, "¿Cloe?"

La chica, sentada a una distancia prudente de Zak, con las rodillas bajo la barbilla y la espalda contra la pared, miró a su amigo sin saber qué decirle. Tenía las ideas atadas y los sentimientos confusos, con muchas cosas que decirle y pocas cosas que de verdad podía decirle. Sacudió la cabeza, "Dime."

"Has estado callada todo el camino." le dijo él. Cloe se giró y buscó algo en su carcaj, "¿Estás bien?"

"Toma." la peliazulada sacó dos prendas, que cuando se desdoblaron resultaron ser dos abrigos: uno blanco con pelo azul en los bordes capucha y las mangas, y uno naranja con pelo rojo, "Tienes la piel de gallina."

Zak se puso el abrigo y la capucha, al igual que Cloe. Pero el frío era muy insistente, y los abrigos no cubrían tanto el frío. El rubio podía aguantar, pero ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo para su adorada princesa. La chica de los ojos del color del zafiro temblaba un poco, y se agarraba al abrigo con gran fuerza.

Si el Zak cariñoso estuviera ahí, no habría dudado en lanzarse a ella y abrazarla para que no tuviera frío, pero esa regla le estaba impediendo moverse. Intentó por todos los medios no mirarla para no sentirse aún más culpable, porque ya había hecho suficiente. Pero por una vez, el chico pensó un poco más en lo que a ella le convenía, ya que dejarla enfermar de frío sería demasiado.

"¿Eh?"

_"Sólo una noche. Sólo esta noche." _pensó él, con sus brazos ya alrededor de su amiga, que temblaba y le miraba, tan extrañada y sorprendida que dolía mirarla, "No te preocupes. Ahora fijo que no tienes frío."

Cloe sonrió con comodidad, "Gracias, Zak." aunque contenta, estaba muy confusa. ¿Primero la dejaba atrás y ahora la recogía y la aferraba a su pecho? Sus ilusiones subían y bajaban como las olas, estaba muy perdida. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero estaba tan cómoda que lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y dejarse cuidar.

"La noche es muy oscura." comentó Zak acariciando un poco la cabeza de Cloe y mirando al bosque, "No se ve nada."

"No hay reketts esta noche." añadió ella, "Una pena. Seguro que esten donde esten Fenzy y Kiet, no llueve. Es lo malo del temporal de la región, que es más bipolar que..."

_"Que tú." _iba a decir Cloe. Pero no articuló palabra y dejó la frase sin terminar. Así, se acurrucó en el pecho de su amigo, con la esperanza de que el día siguiente nada cambiara y todo fuera como lo estaba siendo en ese momento.

La chica no tardó en dormirse, pero al Príncipe del Sol le costó más. Mirando a la chica en sus brazos, se preguntó si merecía la pena arriesgar su relación con ella. Pero recordó pronto su objetivo, y la agarró más fuerte para poder acordarse de lo que se sentía al tener a la princesa de sus sueños consigo. Debía mantener las distancias pero a la vez no soltarla.

Se le desvió la mirada y miró las mangas del abrigo de Cloe, que cubrían sus manos. Inconscientemente, intentó apartar las mangas, y notó algo rugoso en la piel de la chica dormida. Hizo malabares para poder levantar las mangas, y cuando las vio, se le secó la garganta, se le abrieron los ojos demasiado y se le tensaron los músculos.

Las manos de Cloe estaban cubiertas de escarcha.

•**fin del capítulo cuatro.•**

**se dice poco. **


	6. 5- Héroe - Heroína

_**¡Buenas tardes! ¿Cómo os va todo? Ya empezamos con las cosas serias. Muy serias. Bonitas pero serias.**_

_Ivy J: Me gusta la gente puntual. Gracias por la opinión, cielo._

_soniasc94: hombre, su chica no es del todo. Tienen ahí cosas pendientes que igual se solucionan o igual no. Y sí, menuda dormilona que es Fenzy, seguro que habría pasado algo. ¡Gracias de nuevo, corazón!_

_kiarika94: Zak aún no se ha dado cuenta de verdad de lo que pasa. Sí que sabe qué pasa, pero en este capítulo ya empezará a darse cuenta de qué pasa. Spoiler repetitivo. Aún así, gracias, cielo. ¿Sabes que me encantan tus revs?_

_mari: me arrodillo ante tus halagos, corazón. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_alodp: gracias corazón, ya lo puse arriba. Deberiais leer las notas primeras más a menudo._

_Stefan: ¡Muchas gracias! Suerte en la escuela._

_juniorjpro: Gracias, ¡saluda a tu primo de mi parte! Y quién sabe. Es tímido, pobrecillo, a mí a veces me da pena. Qué demonios, si soy yo quien escribe lo que pasa. No hagas caso, estoy loca *risa sin sentido* ¡Gracias de nuevo!_

_elena: aquí lo tienes. Disfrútalo._

_Raúl: Aquí está, algo frío porque lo escribí hace ya días, pero ya está._

_**Vamos con lo nuestro. Seguiré odiando algunas partes de los capítulos hasta la saciedad.**_

**Se sigue diciendo poco. Y ESTE MALDITO CAPÍTULO ME PODÍA HABER SALIDO MUCHO MEJOR. Necesito mejorar. Muchísimo.**

_**IMPORTANTÍSIMO:**__** no me queda Nocilla. Já, no. Algunas partes de este capítulo son muy, muy importantes y tienen mucho que ver con los problemas de Zak y Cloe. Yo si fuera vosotros prestaría atención. En caso de que haga secuela, esto también influenciará mucho en el argumento. ¡Ojo al parche! A quien lea esto le doy una galletita.**_

_**¡Disfrutadlo y comentad! - icechipsx**_

•

Las tormentas de nieve en el Reino del Hielo eran la cosa más caótica, fría, pero a la vez bonita que podía verse a menudo. Era algo que aparecía sin previo aviso en cualquier estación.

Avanzar por la nieve era tan difícil y pesado que incluso al más aventurero le costaría un siglo y dos días atravesar tal cantidad de nieve. La explanada estaba completamente nevada, cubierta con una manta blanca que les llegaba hasta las rodillas. Cloe sabía que deberían estar subiendo una cuesta, y que ahora estaban yendo en dirección recta flotando sobre la nieve. Debía haber una cantidad descomunal de nieve si el terreno podía aguantar su peso sin hundirse.

Ambos recorrían el camino hacia el Templo Copo de Nieve con las capuchas puestas, tambaleándose para que ningun peñasco de nieve rebelde les tumbara de un golpe en la cara. La peliazulada aferraba sus propias manos a los lazos que ataban el abrigo, cubiertas con unos guantes finos blancos que se puso sin mirar; iban con demasiada prisa. La capucha le cubría media cara y le tapaba la mitad de su campo de visión, pero con poder ver un poco le bastaba.

En cuanto a Zak, el rubio vigilaba a su amiga algo más de lo habitual. Desde que vio la escarcha en sus manos temía por su estabilidad mental, ya que volver a dejarla congelarse por dentro sería lo peor que le podría pasar. Seguro que ni se habría dado cuenta de ello con las prisas que llevaba. Parecía que estaba huyendo a esa casita de soledad y nervios, y que ella y Zak estaban convirtiéndose poco a poco en los desconocidos que un día fueron. Ya echaba de menos el tacto de su piel contra la suya, respirando lentamente en el dulce placer que era el sueño, perdida en la tierra de los sueños donde nada salía mal y todas las tragedias se esfumaban entre pestañeos.

La nieve caía diagonalmente y teñía los abrigos de los guerreros, que aguantaban las telas de las capuchas por si el viento se las llevaba. El templo era blanco y sofisticado, erigido con pilares blancos que tapaban una pared de piedra blanca. El techo era blanco y plano, con simbologías escritas en las paredes laterales de la plataforma. La nieve parecía disminuir al pie de la escalinata de cuarzo, que se componía de un combo de diez escaleras. Encima de la entrada sin puerta había un copo de nieve grabado a golpe de martillo, cubierto de escarcha.

La peliazulada avanzó unos pasos por delante y se detuvo ante las escaleras. Se giró para mirar al Príncipe del Sol, que también se había parado para ver que hacía, "Lo mejor es que ahora vaya yo sola."

Zak se rascó la cabeza, entendiendo la situación, "Claro, claro. Te espero aquí."

Cloe le dedicó una sonrisita y empezó a subir las escaleras, lentamente e intentando recordar lo que era poder andar, ya que nadie sabe que puede pasar ahí dentro.

Nada más traspasar la entrada sin tapar, una pared de cuarzo de gran solidez se desplomó, cayendo del techo, y tapió la puerta haciendo un ruido estrepitoso. Cloe se giró de golpe y dio golpes contra el cuarzo, arripintiéndose de haber entrado. Pero recapacitó muy rápido, y se giró sabiendo que había hecho un camino demasiado largo como para rendirse ahora.

Una estatua de mármol pulido coronaba el fondo de la estancia, bañada con la caída suave y lenta de la nieve desde un agujero en el techo. Era una especie de diosa, con el pelo corto y recto y un bastón de caoba en la mano. Su otra mano la tenía encima del corazón, como si quisiera sentir el ritmo de sus latidos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa dibujada con precisión.

La Princesa de los Reinos Eternos se acercó, quitándose la capucha lentamente ante la grandeza de la estatua. Su mirada se cruzó con el bastón, que era lo único con color y que daba a entender el rango de la esculpida. No tenía la más mínima idea de quien era, pero sólo sabía que debía ser importante si estaba en una sala como aquella.

De repente, la vista de la guerrera se nubló, y parecía que el templo temblaba y se sacudía al ritmo de una de las mejores canciones que jamás se escribieron. Un ruidillo neutro e irritante, cómo el de un cuchillo afilándose pero mucho más duradero y con más eco inundó sus oídos e hizo que se tambaleara. Tenía la sensación de que le habían metido alguna especie de somníferos en la garganta, ya que empezaba a tener mucho sueño.

Pero ese efecto de confusión cesó, y el mareo y el sueño se desvanecieron antes de que la chica pudiera llegar a recordar en qué consistía. Miró hacia arriba algo asustada, y se dio cuenta de que los ojos de la estatua estaban abiertos al mundo, de color azul grisáceo y muy intensos. Un vientillo se coló por debajo del abrigo de la chica, que se giró al recordar que la puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

Se encontró con un páramo helado y llano, con montañas frías y blancas como la luna al fondo. Una suave nieve acentuaba el invierno eterno que se cernía en la escena que tenía en frente. Cloe no daba crédito, y al volver a girarse se encontró con la misma escena.

De un chasquido, el templo de paz y tranquilidad se había transformado en un desierto helado.

La chica dio pasos hacia adelante, dudosa y aún aferrada al abrigo, que era la única prueba que la sujetaba a la realidad. Había un silencio tan sepulcral que Cloe pensó por un segundo que eso era el cielo, y que el mareo había acabado con ella. Pero no era así. El frío le demostraba que no estaba en el eterno descanso.

Unos pasos en la nieve avisaron a la peliazulada, y se volvió. Al no ver a nadie ni en el cielo ni en el frente, miró al suelo. Una pequeña criatura, muy parecida a un perrito pero congelado, meneaba la cola y la miraba con la intriga de un niño ante su primera golosina. Tenía la piel congelada, como si estuviera hecho de cristal, y los ojos azules como el zafiro. La criatura se movía graciosa en círculos, dejando estelas de luz azul celeste detrás, y esos movimientos le encantaron a Cloe.

Cuando quiso agacharse a acariciarlo, el perrito empezó a cavar en la nieve. Inconscientemente, la princesa no dudó en seguirle; le había caído tan bien que confiaba en él ciegamente. El agujero que el perrito cavó hizo que el animalillo desapareciera, y la chica de los ojos azules se preocupó. Era su única compañía después de todo.

La chica empezó a cavar, haciendo que sus manos cubiertas con los guantes se empezaran a enfriar y le gritaran que parara. Cloe no paró de todas maneras, y pronto se encontró con que no había tierra debajo. Debía haberlo supuesto, pero era todo tan raro que estaba empezando a actuar sin pensar.

El suelo claramente inestable se rompió bajo Cloe, que estuvo dos segundos en el aire antes de caerse de espaldas en el suelo subterráneo, y el golpe hizo que se estremeciera. El boquete en el techo/suelo se tapó, y sumió la gruta en la más absoluta oscuridad. Pero las tinieblas no duraron mucho. Unos fuegos azules se encendieron desde el fondo de la gruta hasta llegar a Cloe, que pudo ver con claridad dónde estaba.

Se encontraba en un laberinto de cristal. Las paredes azuladas semitransparentes dejaban ver su reflejo, que se esfumaba al ver los fuegos detrás de la pared, visibles por la transparencias de la pared. Los cristales que creaban el laberinto hacían un camino que se confundía entre luces y fuegos. Cuando bajó la mirada, el perrito la esperaba, que al verla sana y salva, empezó a correr. Cloe no se movió al principio, intentó confiar, pero aunque antes lo hubiera hecho, ahora no podía.

La criaturilla la miraba con recelo, como si la esperara para avanzar. A la chica le seguía costando confiar, así que el animalillo empezó a acariciar el suelo, acción que la peliazulada no llegó a apreciar. Se derrumbó en el suelo al lado de una pared, sin ganas de moverse y cansada de repente.

Se miró en el reflejo de la pared de enfrente. Era todo tan transparente y bonito que el laberinto tenía complejo de espejo. Tenía la espalda contra la pared, las rodillas bajo la barbilla y las manos en el pecho. El abrigo se esparcía por el suelo como una medusa, abrigando a Cloe de la realidad. Se encontraba en una encrucijada emocional, entre la aceptación y la poca utilidad que tenía como guerrera. Nadie le ayudaba, nadie la rescataba ni la parecía necesitar: estaba sola.

Pero de repente, la imagen que veía se empezó a distorsionar por fases, hasta que una chica casi igual que ella formaba un reflejo desigual, de rodillas y con una sonrisa algo triste. Era como si una pared las separara de manera inexpunable. Esto despertó la curiosidad de Cloe, quien se acercó aún de rodillas.

El reflejo empañó un poco el cristal con hielo, y usó el dedo para comunicarse con su clon real, **"Hola."**

La chica hizo lo mismo que la otra, y empañó rápidamente el cristal con un pequeño conjuro que nunca usaba. No sabía qué tipo de fenómeno hacía que pudiera verse en un cristal de una manera diferente a lo que realmente era. Suponiendo que toda la situación fuera una ilusión, la chica dudaba mucho que alguien muy parecido a ella estuviera atrapado allí. No sabía algo mejor que escribir, **"¿Quién..." **aún estaba confusa con la sitiación, **"...eres?" **

La figura sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo darle importancia a la situación. Tenía el pelo algo más largo que Cloe y más claro, su piel tenía algo más de color y era un poco más alta. Seguía sonriendo, **"Eso no importa ahora."**

Estaba tan confundida con la situación que no llegaba a comprender para qué había ido aquella chica a ese sueño. Igual era el destino, o simple pérdida de cordura. Lo importante es que cuando el clon vio a Cloe perdida, decidió echarle una mano, escribiendo una simple palabra.

**"Confía."**

La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos no titubeó al relacionar la palabra con la criaturilla que quería que la siguiera. Pero era algo tan poco detallado y ambiguo que ni siquiera llegó a darle más tiempo a pensar en ello. Ladeó la cabeza, y la figura pareció entenderla. El hecho de que un espectro en un espejo la entendiera más que cualquiera de sus amigos era inquietante y muy raro. La figura le entendía tanto que escribía del revés a su vista para que Cloe pudiera entenderla.

**"Ábrete a los demás. Déjate guiar."**

El hecho de que un fantasma estuviera dándole consejos estaba asustándola mucho, y que tuviera razón era aún peor. Y es que estaba empezando a confiar en esa persona detrás del espejo: por su manera de confiar, por darle los consejos que de verdad ayudaban. Era poco, pero ya era algo.

**"Otnorp somerev son." **leyó Cloe en el cristal, y la figura desconocida desapareció con una sonrisa en el aire inexistente de la gruta. Algo le decía a Cloe que aquella chica sabía más que ella, que por poco que fuera ya más. No entendía el mensaje, era como una lengua muerta y perdida por los tejemanejes del tiempo, tan fugaz como una estrella. Aunque sintió que de dejaba algo detrás.

Se levantó del suelo, y el animalillo de antes apareció y empezó a gimotear, intentando por última vez que le siguiera. Ésta vez Cloe si confió, y avanzó tras la criaturilla con paso ligero.

Era una sucesión de directrices que no llegó a recordar de lo rápido que iba. Izquierda, derecha, frente, derecha, frente, tercera a la izquierda, frente, izquierda. Llegó a un punto donde sólo había una salida, y creyó que ya había terminado el laberinto de la locura.

Justo al traspasar la última salida, una habitación totalmente blanca e iluminada perfectamente se alzaba y cerraba sus puertas inmediatamente después de que Cloe entrara, camuflando la puerta con la pared. Había una mesa de cuarzo en el centro de la habitación rectangular, y en el centro de la propia mesa eso que deseaba tener en sus manos desde hace ya días.

_El arco de Saturno._

Se acercó a la mesa, y miró a la reluciente pieza de hielo, que descansaba quieto y limpísimo. La sala parecía sacada de una película de interrogatorios, y el arco el arma para matar a una víctima. Estaba todo tan silencioso que daba apuro tocar la pieza, como si fuera un violonchelo de coleccionista o la más valiosa gema de un museo. Pero la chica de los ojos como el zafiro no tenía las ideas tan claras, y después de tanta cháchara con perros y chicas encerradas en espejos, sólo quería salir de allí.

Pero cuando sus dedos iban a tocar el arco, su mano mordió aire.

La mesa empezó a desplazarse hacia adelante en una escena difuminada, llevándose el arco hasta donde dos persona estaban. Cloe corrió tras la mesa, que por muy raro que sonara, corría por su vida hasta el final de lo que ahora se asemejaba más al templo original. Pero cuando reconoció a las dos personas que luchaban, se quedó pegada al sitio.

Era Zak. Y Senza. Eran Zak y Senza. Le costó asimilarlo, pero era así.

El rubio estaba en una jaula de hielo cúbica, rodeada de grilletes y cadenas. Senza tenía una bola de energía oscura en la mano, vaporosa y siniestra. Cloe se preguntó si tendría el mismo efecto que un agujero negro, pero se dio cuenta de que por la cara que estaba poniendo, no tardaría en reducir a su amigo a cenizas. Pero por otro lado, el arco de Saturno estaba detrás del Príncipe de Drissa.

Debía decidir rápidamente: ¿la vida de Zak, o el poder que suponía el arco de Saturno?

En ese momento no pensó. Hizo lo que su corazón le mandó y corrió hacia aquello que pensó que era correcto. Su decisión hizo que moviera los pies y saltara, para poder alcanzar eso que llaman felicidad.

Eso hacia lo que corrió fue hacia la jaula de Zak. Eso que alcanzó fue el alivio de saber que la persona que ella quería estaba viva, que no sufriría por que se suponía que no correspondía sus sentimientos.

La energía oscura dio de lleno en el estómago de Cloe, y creyó morir en ese instante. Lo raro fue que más que dolor... sintió asfixia y la falta de aire. Pero el sufrimiento duró más, y antes de cerrar los ojos, sintió aquel mareo que sintió al empezar todo este lío de ilusiones.

Entre mareo y mareo, distinguió a alguien muy parecido a Zak a su lado, llorando a altos decibelios y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Algo le decía que por mucho que el joven se pareciera a Zak, no era él. Estaba empezando a cansarse, y eso de ver a un Zak una vez y después a otro estaba cansándole la vista. Cerró los ojos y...

_...despertó._

La chica estaba tirada en el suelo de lado, con el abrigo puesto. Tenía un brazo por debajo de la cabeza y el otro flexionado al lado del estómago. Sus piernas estaban algo flexionadas, frías en el gélido suelo. Abrió los ojos y pestañeó un par de veces, adaptándose a la luz.

Levantó la cabeza y se la frotó, buscando una explicación coherente para lo que acababa de pasar. No tenía heridas en el estómago después de haber recibido un golpe algo duro. ¿Acaso todo había sido todo un sueño? ¿Era todo una ilusión?

Fuera lo que fuera, necesitaba ver a Zak. Quizás su relación no fuera la mejor, pero estaba en aquellos momentos tan decisivos y ahora no tenía la certeza de que estuviera bien. Fuera todo real o no, las secuelas mentales estaban ahí, y necesitaba verle, saber que estaba bien.

La chica se levantó y esperó que la puerta se fuera a abrir. Pero antes de avanzar, un brillo asomó en una esquina de la vista de Cloe. Ella se giró, y en los pies de la diosa con el bastón estaba el arco de Saturno. Dudaba muchisimo sobre si cogerlo o no, pero pensó que no perdía nada intentándolo. No creía que fuera a huir de ella de nuevo.

Y no lo hizo. El arma enfrió el tacto de la guerrera, que lo empuñó como una sartén, con confianza y agredeciendo que supiera como usarlo. Era más ligero y bonito que el que usaba para entrenar, y lo agradecía. Para ella el peso de las armas y el estilo para luchar decían mucho de alguien_, _por muy pijo que sonase.

La puerta se abrió ante ella con el arco en mano, recibiendo la luz del sol y viendo a su personificación esperándola sentado en las escaleras. Debía de haber estado esperando mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado. No pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable, pero terminó olvidandose de ese sentimiento al bajar las escaleras. El guerrero la oyó, y se levantó nada más verla. Y por la cara que la chica traía, algo no había salido bien.

"¿Cloe...?"

No había tiempo para respuestas tontas, así que la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos se olvidó por completo de la promesa que se hizo, en la que se juraba apartarse de él para poder respirar. Se lanzó sobre el príncipe, que se sobresaltó por la acometida y no tuvo otro remedio que abrazarla. Odiaba verla llorar. No había nada que más odiase. Y saber que él era parte del motivo de esas lágrimas era lo peor de todo. Tenía sus motivos para alejarse pero... cada vez de cuestionaba aún más el valor de esa promesa.

La chica ahogó sus penas en el pecho de Zak, que se asustó un poco al verla tan agitada. ¿Correría la misma suerte él en el templo de su reino? Esperaba que no. Pero ni siquiera Cloe sabía que le pasaba, tampoco había sido para tanto... por alguna razón, no se podía controlar. Estaba tan asustada que parecía un conejito al que le quitaban su zanahoria y la miraba con ojillos llorosos.

"Era tan realista... no sé ni siquiera que ha pasado." aclaró la princesa ya calmada y a un metro del chico de ojos miel, con una mano en su brazo izquierdo por encima del abrigo, "Ni siquera sé si fue real después de todo."

Llevaba el arco con ella. Ahora habría que ver si él podría manejar la situación con la soltura que ella había mostrado dentro... o lo que quería pensar que había sido una muestra de valentía. Si tenía el arco consigo era porque lo que fuera que hubiera pasado dentro había agradado al que la ponía a prueba.

La tormenta había desaparecido y los guerreros se disponían a irse. Habría que seguir moviendose para ver qué pasaría de ahora en adelante.

•

Si el frío de Laynn era estresante, el calor de Akros aquel día específico se acercaba a un horno del infierno.

Aunque Zak le había insistido con gran pesadez que no era normal la temperatura del reino, Cloe no terminaba de creérselo. Todas las veces que iba hacía una temperatura suave y agradable, pero aquel día en concreto era abrasante. Igual justo esas visitas no eran abrasantes, o igual tanto calor estaba afectándola.

Akros era un reino de casas unifamiliares y jardines, repleto de piscinas y lugares de ocio. El palacio real estaba situado al pie de un volcán muerto, que no solía dar problemas. Aquel reino era la cara contraria de Laynn y Nollia, más afín al día y al calor del sol que a la luna y el frío. Eran luchadores de guerra y gente de ley y orden, divertidos y extrovertidos.

En Akros, Zak no era nada del otro mundo. Pero con sus amigos y Cloe, se sentía diferente y respetado. Era algo distinto y brillante del reino del Sol.

El Templo del Fuego estaba situado detrás del volcán, anexo a sus paredes y oscuro como la boca de un lobo. Lo llamaban el caldero de satán por el calor que hacía, pero nadie lo confirmó. Nadie se atrevía a entrar en aquella gruta, ya que según los rumores, los espejismos hacían que la cordura desapareciera y perdieras los papeles.

Eso fue lo que más asustaba a la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos, que avanzaba hacia el templo al lado de Zak sin el abrigo puesto. El templo estaba acoplado al volcán, justo detrás de él y muy cerca de unas vías de tren antiguas en desuso. Éstas y dos kilómetros de explanada hacían el límite entre Drissa y Akros, reinos rivales y contrarios desde hace tiempo.

Desde fuera, el Templo del Fuego parecía una mina de carbón, pero el símbolo del fuego en una roca cercana no dejaban lugar a dudas: Zak y Cloe estaban en frente del Caldero de Satán.

"Aquí nos toca separarnos." dijo el rubio seriamente. Estaba de espaldas y su tono de voz era tan seco que parecía otro, haciendo que Cloe se estremeciera. Ahora en serio, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿desde cuando era Zak así de serio?

"Claro." respondió ella, dando a entender por su voz lo afligida que estaba por su comportamiento tan anódino por su parte. Cuando le vio dar unos pasos al frente, no se dio por satisfecha con la despedida, "Zak."

Él se giró y la miró, esperando que la peliazulada hablara. Estaba callada, miedosa por su marcha y extremadamente asustada por su comportamiento. Cambiaba de ideas tan rápido que daba miedo. Las palabras estaban atascadas en sus cuerdas vocales, pero pudo amontonarlas y juntar las sílabas para decirle:

"Ten cuidado."

Zak asintió y se volvió, empezando a andar y dejando a una Cloe preocupada y confusa atrás.

•

Al chico no le costó más que a Cloe encontrar su camino a través de la cueva. Unos pasos más tarde y algunos giros después, una luz celestial brillaba desde el almacén de la cueva.

_"¡Zak...!"_

¿Esa era la voz de Cloe?

_"¡Zaaaaaaaaaak...!"_

En un principio creyó que esa era la voz de Cloe llamándola desde la entrada de la cueva, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba demasiado lejos, no podía ser. Unas comprobaciones más tarde, no tardó en caer en que la voz de Cloe le llamaba desde la luz del fondo de la cueva.

Empezó a correr hacia la luz, pero Zak no se daba cuenta de que la luz se alejaba de él con cada paso que corría, que estaba corriendo en vano. No creía que todo fuera una ilusión, no creía que fueran delirios y mucho menos irreal. Unos mareos inexplicables empezaron a nublarle la vista y ahora sólo quería ir a la luz.

Pero de repente, un olorcillo despertó la curiosidad del guerrero, que hizo que recordara y se imaginara a esa persona que tenía tanto que ver con el olor.

El perfume de Cloe empapaba las paredes con imágenes suyas, feliz y riendo, que ahora deprimían al guerrero sólo con recordar como estaba ahora. Rota. Deprimida. Resignada. Congelándose. Regresiva. Eran adjetivos que la definían tan bien en ese momento que daba miedo. El perfume se llamaba... ¿Esencia de Amanecer? y se lo regaló Fenzy hace mucho tiempo.

El olor y los mareos empezaron a agobiarle, y entre tantas sacudidas visuales y mentales se cansaba. El chico tropezó, y se dejó llevar por la gravedad.

Zak se derrumbó diez minutos y tres segundos después de entrar en el templo, y se despertó misteriosamente en frente de la luz brillante y blanca. Nada más levantarse, confundido, cayó en la cuenta.

La luz correspondía al sol de un desierto de arena, que componía la salida de la cueva. Pero el chico se hacía una pregunta: ¿cómo había llegado allí? Buscaba una respuesta coherente para saber porqué había entrado en un volcán y había salido en un desierto. Intentaba apilar teorías, pero no llegaba a alcanzar una razón válida. Cuando quiso salir, vio que la cueva había desaparecido y detrás suyo había más de lo mismo: desierto y más desierto.

"¿¡Puede alguien decirme qué diantres está pasando!?" le gritó Zak a los calurosos aires. Estaba tan solo y todo era tan siniestro que habría preferido traer un águila consigo. Le daban ganas de hablar consigo mismo. Estaba en una especie de dimensión paralela de la que no podía escapar.

¿Qué ganaba con esa situación? Nada. Ahí fue cuando vio a alguien a bastantes metros de distancia, de espaldas. Aliviado por no estar sólo, corrió hacia ella, aún más aliviado cuando la imagen era sólida y no huía de él.

Pero la curiosidad le mató vivo cuando vio de quien se trataba. Era una chica de pelo hasta un poco más de los hombros y de color azul muy oscuro, con la piel algo pálida y un vestido vaporoso del color de su pelo ceñido a su delgada figura. Cuando se giró, confirmó sus sospechas. Sus facciones eran finas, sus ojos del color del zafiro y una sonrisa bonita y pequeña en la cara.

No había duda, era Cloe. Algo diferente, pero tenía que ser Cloe.

"¡Cloe!" exclamó él, "Tú no deberías estar aquí, tú-"

Pero cuando quiso acercarse más, se dio de bruces con una barrera transparente que les separaba. Levantandose del suelo, descubrió cristales que lucían demasiado a la luz del sol, y supo que fuera lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que pasara de entonces en adelante no sería bueno. Nada bueno.

"¡Cloe! Se te está-" la chica se dio cuenta de que un cristal estaba ardiendo, y una de las esquinas de su vestido estaba quemándose. Zak quería gritarle que se lo soplara para que no se quemara viva, pero no le oiría.

Extrañamente, Cloe rio y sonrió, como si fuera la primera vez que veía el fuego. De repente, todos los cristales empezaron a arder, y los bordes del vestido con ellos.

"No va a servir de nada decirle nada. Tengo que enseñárselo." se dijo Zak, quién sacudió las manos hacia Cloe para decirla que lo parara. Pero ella, lejos de hacerle caso, hizo algo peor.

Empezó a dar vueltas. Los fuegos llegaron a distintas partes del vestido, y las llamas se propagaron por la tela. El chico gritó de miedo cuando vio los pies descalzos de su adorada en llamas. Pero la piel no se resentía, si no que se transformaba en ceniza siguiendo patrones extraños.

"¡Para! ¡Estás quemándote viva!" gritó el rubio con agonía en los ojos. Intentaba romper la barrera, pero sólo lograba hacerse aún más daño en los puños.

Cloe llegó a un punto en el que empezó a girar con más ritmo, bailando y sonriendo cada vez que Zak intentaba romper el cristal. ¿Acaso creía que quería verla más de cerca para aplaudirla? ¡Por supuesto que no! Saltaba a veces, mientras el fuego consumía la ropa y la piel de la guerrera, que a pesar de no tener pies, seguía a la misma altura que antes. Era como si levitara.

Cuando el fuego llegó a la cintura del vestido y de la propia Cloe, empezó a quemar más rápido, pero ésta seguía bailando con los brazos hacia los lados. Era una tortura verla muriendo pasto de el elemento de Zak.

Era como si... quisiera morir.

¿Acaso era una metáfora? ¿Y si quería decir que si seguía siendo un imbécil con ella, ésta acabaría mal? ¿Era ese el mensaje? Todas las teorías atropellaron a Zak de golpe, que veía a su amada desvanecerse. Justo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba, el semblante de Cloe cambió, y se tornó serio y enfadado, con la mirada afilada y la boca dibujada en una fina línea. Con ese momento de seriedad, la chica se desvaneció y se convirtió en ceniza.

Zak no daba crédito cuando la barrera desapareció, permitiéndole al chico acercarse a las cenizas. Se arrodilló ante ellas, y se dio cuenta de que habían seguido un patrón que creaban unas palabras:

**"Decide. ¿Herir o matar?" **

La frase iba obviamente dirigida a la situación entre él y la princesa. Tampoco iba a matarla exactamente si dejaba atrás aquella promesa, pero, ¿merecía la pena herirla tanto? No se había decidido aún y el tiempo apremiaba.

Entonces, un soplo de aire fresco voló las cenizas a la cara del chico de ojos miel, quién se los cubrió con las manos para que ningún resto le contaminara la vista. Cuando la brisa había pasado, se destapó los ojos. El ecosistema había cambiado tanto que era irreal.

Zak seguía arrodillado en la arena, pero esa arena ahora sólo era una pequeña parte del suelo. Estaba encerrado en una especie de infierno de color granate, rocoso y con llamas de fuego aquí y allá. Había cascadas de lava y lagunas de magma a unos metros de él, con sábanas de plasma blanco volando lejos de él. Arriba había lámparas de roca luminosa amontonadas, que iluminaban el lugar y le quitaban tetricidad.

Pero aquella sensación de pánico ante un lugar tan satánico le inundaba, y eso sí que parecía ser el interior de un volcán y no el desierto de antes. ¿Y ahora qué?

De repente, una sacudida hizo temblar el lugar, que empezó a derrumbarse. Eso sí que le dio miedo al guerrero, que no le hacía mucha gracia estar a grandes alturas y menos caer de ellas. Pero la roca cedió debajo suyo, y cayó a un compartimiento iluminado por dentro de la roca.

Dentro, un chico de gran parecido a Zak le esperaba, viendo al Príncipe del Sol caer al suelo de cara. El rubio se levantó y se asustó al ver a alguien tan parecido a él por esos lares, que lo único que no compartían era la madurez de su cara. Al clon se le notaba que había pasado muchas guerras.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Zak acercándose al otro lentamente.

_"Alguien que se avergüenza de tí."_

Pero bueno, ¿quién se creía ese fantasma para hablarle de tal forma? "¿Disculpa?"

El otro chico le miró sardónico, esperando que con sus palabras pudiera hacer algo, _"Soy el guardián de este lugar. Si me hubiera convencido tu situación habrías tenido que ir sólo a por la espada. Pero me he obligado a traerte aquí, por que creo que no aprecias lo que tienes."_

"Dime primero quién eres."

_"Quimera." _respondió el otro rubio con un tono sólido y serio, _"Y me gustaría saber por qué desprecias a tu amiga del pelo azul."_

"Tú... tú eres-" tartamudeó Zak.

_"El mismo." _respondió Quimera, interrumpiéndole, _"Pero eso no importa. Responde a mi pregunta."_

"No tengo que darte explicaciones. Serás un héroe, pero no entenderías nada." le explicó Zak con la misma repugnancia que el fantasma, "No estoy despreciándola. Si de veras hubieras estado atento a mi situación sabrías que a mí también me duele estar así."

El otro chico rio, _"Dos no se hieren si uno no quiere." _le narró sonriendo con misterio, _"Sé que te pasa. Pero yo si fuera tú vigilaría más a tu amiga."_

"¿Por qué?"

_"Porque pronto se va a ir como no la pares tú. Si no quieres perderla, intenta hacer algo." _le aconsejó Quimera con un tinte extraño en la mirada.

Estando aún en shock por la aparición del espectro, Zak decidió saber de una vez por todas a qué venía la charla, "¿Por qué me dices esto?"

_"Porque yo perdí a alguien también por no apreciarla tanto como debía." _dijo el fantasma, con las lágrimas a flor de piel por los dolorosos recuerdos, _"Y temo por que te pase lo mismo. Escúchame, coje la espada y huye. Tú decides qué hacer con el tiempo que te queda. No haré que pierdas más el tiempo y menos por mi culpa. Suerte, la vas a necesitar."_

Y sin ninguna palabra más, Quimera se esfumó del lugar entre vapores calientes, dejando detrás una espada y un silencio aterrador. Pero no era una espada cualquiera.

Era la espada de Yunn.

Zak la empuñó con gran fuerza, sintiendo la energía vital del arma inundando su ser y dándole fuerzas para seguir adelante. Hubiera sido una ilusión o no, había sido la mejor visita de todas. Quimera no tenía el cien por cien de las ideas de Zak, pero parecía haberle hecho abrir un poco los ojos. No le quedaba tiempo y si el otro decía la verdad, debían darse prisa y encontrar a Senza.

Cuanto antes termine esta travesía, antes podrá contarle la verdad a Cloe.

La espada naranja empezó a brillar, cegando a Zak durante unos minutos hasta que se encontró en la gruta de nuevo. El chico se alivió cuando vio el paisaje de Akros delante, y corrió hacia la salida para encontrarse con la Cloe.

En efecto, la peliazulada tenía el corazón en un puño. En ese tiempo de soledad, había estado pensando en su relación con el Príncipe del Sol. A pesar de sentir cosas muy fuertes hacia él, su experiencia en el laberinto del templo le había hecho cambiar un poco de idea, y algo había hecho _click _en su mente. Zak le había dado la espalda, le había dejado atrás y estaba cambiando demasiado. Quizás tuviera una razón, pero no llegaba a formular ninguna con seriedad. Debía empezar a ser realista y madurar. Si eso suponía dejar de lado su amor por el rubio, no tendría más remedio.

Sentada en una roca cercana, la chica se levantó y sonrió al ver a su amigo sano y salvo, con la espada en la mano y un peso quitado de encima. Pero, por mucho que Cloe sonriera, sus pensamientos le decían algo diferente.

_"Encuéntrate__, y después, encuéntrale."_

•**fin del capítulo cinco.•**


	7. 6- Explicaciones a modo de paraguas

_**¡Buenas a todos! ¿Cómo os va todo? Ya se acaba el verano. Por mí ni tan mal... tengo ganas de ver a ciertas personas en el instituto. **_

_**Os respondo, corasones de azúcar.**_

_soniasc94: Pues aún no se va a resolver nada. Hoy dejamos paso a Fenzy y Kiet, que también tienen su espacio aquí. Gracias, cielo._

_Ivy J: Uis, hoy no eres la primera. Y Quimera es importante... bastante de hecho. Gracias por el comentario, Ivy._

_juniorjpro: Me alegro de haberte alegrado la semana. A mí me la alegrais con tanto apoyo, qué menos que devolveroslo. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!_

_Guest: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Y ya lo siento por el error. Por lo demás, igual sí, igual no; igual habla ruso (obviamente no). Lo verás pronto...MUY MUY PRONTO. Y ese saludins del final me recuerda a mi querida K demasiado... *confusión*_

_Stefan: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Lo mismo digo._

_**Sigamos. Si veis que este capítulo está hecho algo mal, gomen (perdón) pero no me matéis. Soy muy fangirl de Zak y Cloe y no me acostumbro a escribir sobre Fenzy y Kiet. Les quiero mucho, pero son aún más contrarios que el fuego y el hielo (IBA CON SEGUNDAS, EN EFECTO) y tengo que ingeniármelas muy bien para que se vayan juntando a una velocidad lenta y apropiada. Digamos que es divertido pero a la vez algo tedioso. Espero que lo entendais. **_

_**Lo dicho. **_

_**¡Disfrutadlo y comentad! - icechipsx**_

•

"¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?"

El soldado se giró, recibiendo la mala cara de Fenzy justo cuando creía que iba a verla sonreír por primera vez. Una pequeña expresión de felicidad no le iba a hacer daño, ¿no?

Perderse por los bosques de Hefredon no era algo fácil. Cierto que Kiet no era el chico que tuviera más luces, pero de ahí a perderse por su propio reino había un abismo de diferencia. Se sintió algo ofendido por el simple comentario que seguramente no quería hacerle daño, e intentó responderle lo más tranquilo posible.

"Fenzy, estoy seguro de que estamos por el buen camino. Siento el templo muy cerca." le aseguró Kiet andando por la espesura.

"También sentías una mesa libre para desayunar esta mañana y estaban todas ocupadas. Ah, ¿y qué hay de tu sincronización para-?"

"Fenzy, ya pasó." le calmó el guerrero subiendo por una roca cercana.

Ambos cayeron en un incómodo silencio que ninguno se veía capaz de llenar. _**"Y luego dicen que es imposible entendernos." **_pensaron ambos a la vez, refiriéndose a ese auge por decir que las mujeres eran complicadas y la desesperación de una mujer por entender a un hombre.

Fenzy no sabía cómo lo hacía. Podía considerarse la primera chica del Universo que cada día entendía menos a la gente y su manera de comportarse. Y mira que Kiet es alguien simple, pero ¡no!. Ella tenía que ser la única que no entendiera qué empujaba a los hombres a ser como son, y en ese caso entraba de cabeza el chico más idiota del reino: Zak.

Cloe debía ser la diosa de la paciencia para no congelar a Zak en el sitio por andar fastidiando todas las oportunidades con ella. Hasta la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos lo sabía por dura experiencia en el sector del amor. Y es que si vieras a la pareja, con lo enamorada que está, nadie se imaginaría que tuvieran la montaña de problemas que tenían. Siendo los tortolitos consagrados de la región ya hace meses, aún había dudas sobre su relación actual. No eran novios ni amigos, parecían ser algo en medio. Pero tanto Fenzy como Kiet tenían miedo de que ese punto intermedio no existiera y acabaran liándose a puñetazos y barbaridades.

Y esa era la exacta razón por la cuál Kiet no había movido un dedo con Fenzy.

La clara inestabilidad entre los soberanos enamorados, hielo y fuego, le asustaba en ámbitos personales y amistosos. Le asustaba la idea de que su sólida amistad con la Princesa de los Vientos se estancara al igual que la de Zak y Cloe, que naufragaba sin rumbo en una tempestad de locura y alejamientos sin sentido. Porque seamos sinceros, ¿qué excusa lo suficientemente válida puede tener Zak para estar fastidiando a Cloe de esa manera? Hasta a Kiet, no muy afín a la afectada, le empezaba a irritar el comportamiento de Zak. Sacaba teorías él sólo, algunas tan estúpidas que le daba escalofríos creer en ellas. Si se lo contara a Cloe, a la chica le daría un paro cardíaco.

¿Protección? ¿Destino incierto? ¿Pura diversión? ¿Desamor? Nadie menos Zak tenía la respuesta, y algo debía andar mal en su mollera si de veras creía que merecía la pena sacrificarla.

Perdido entre un mar de preguntas que no creía poder responder, el chico se dio de bruces con un árbol que ni siquiera recordaba que estuviera ahí. Miró hacia arriba: era una secuoya de altura indefinida y de gran anchura. Había unas hendiduras en su tronco que escalaban el árbol hasta dónde la vista se perdía.

"Madre mía, qué árbol." comentó la pelirosada intentando calcular la altura del colosal árbol, "¿Crees que es casualidad encontrarnos con esto aquí?"

"Es una secuoya en un bosque de bonsais gigantes y avellanos en flor. Mucha casualidad diría yo." dijo Kiet aún dudando sobre el porqué de aquella secuoya.

"¿Y si tu templo está allí arriba?" se preguntó la chica, "Igual esa prueba que tienes que pasar es escalar-"

"¿Qué prueba?"

"Estuve hablando con Cloe por el transmisor mientras Zak estaba en el Templo de Fuego." explicó Fenzy, "Parece ser que debes pasar unas pruebas para conseguir las armas. No lo pasó muy bien por lo que ha contado."

"¿Cómo le fue en general?"

"Casi ni se acordaba de qué pasó en concreto, pero **sí **que pasó." contó Fenzy, "Dijo que era como un sueño, que no recuerdas en qué momento entraste ni qué pasó en él, pero tienes la certeza de que ocurrió."

"¿Me estás diciendo que allí arriba me voy a dormir?" le preguntó el soldado con un pie ya en una hendidura.

"O de camino." a Kiet se le revolvió la mente sólo con pensar en dormir en un árbol, a lo koala, "Es broma. Tú escala y ya se verá que te encuentras arriba."

Dedicándole a su amiga una pequeña sonrisa, empezó a subir por el tronco de la secuoya. Si no encontraba allí el templo, al menos tendría una vista bastante más amplia que desde el pie del bosque.

•

Llevaba diez minutos escalando.

_Diez minutos._

Habían sido los peores momentos de su vida después de la muerte de Caleb, cosa que aún no tenía del todo asimilado. ¿Quién ocuparía el puesto del chico ahora? No habría nadie más capaz que él de defender el reino como lo hizo. Ahora todas esas ganas de descubrir el templo se esfumaban con cada respiro de cansancio.

Le escocían las manos y juraría tenerlas en carne viva, llenas de heridas y enrojecidas por el roce de la madera y los guantes. Hacía tanto calor que ya confundía si las ondulaciones en la vista eran por el calor o de lo cansado que estaba. Tenía dos opciones: dejarse caer o seguir escalando. Estaba empezando a considerar dejarse caer, ya que le costaba impulsarse y le flaqueaban las piernas. El sol le daba en la nuca y le quemaba la espalda, haciéndole sudar y empezar a desesperarse.

Recibió una agradable brisa desde abajo. Si había sido Fenzy la que había desviado el trayecto del viento a su favor, debía recordar agradecérselo. Se le erizó la piel por el cambio brusco de temperatura, pero no tardó en volver a sentir el calor abrasante. Bien es cierto que podía haberle pedido a su amiga del pelo rosa que le ayudara, pero tampoco quería molestarla.

Se volvió a impulsar, suspirando con la cabeza gacha. Estaba empezando a marearse con tantas olas de calor. Le rodeaban y abrasaban la piel, como una tostadora enchufada a la más alta corriente. Le estaba costando seguir, ya no tenía ganas de subir. ¿Qué valor tendría el Martillo de Opis después de todo?

_"¡Ánimo, Kiet!" _se imaginó Kiet, con la imagen de Fenzy animándole con la voz en grito, _"¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes tío!"_

Sólo imaginarse a la chica de la que estaba enamorada animándole y confiando en él le devolvía un poco de energía. Poco a poco, el mareo fue disipándose, y una copa frondosa parecía que acogería a Kiet en su sombra. El soldado se motivó por la sombra que le daría, y trepó más rápido que nunca. En ningún momento de su vida le había motivado más una maraña de hojas frescas que una buena bandeja de comida fresca de Icadún, Reino de las Cenizas. Allí la comida era excelente y basada en la carne, repleta de buenos bocados de cielo.

El borde de la secuoya estaba a una hendidura de distancia, así que se impulsó y cayó redondo en el suelo del tronco. Respiraba fuerte entre gemidos bajos, tumbado boca abajo. Daría un riñón por quedarse bajo la copa de hojas, dónde una agradable brisa parecía llevar la sonrisa de Fenzy.

_"Bien hecho."_

Una voz grave y algo rasposa le sobresaltó, y el soldado no tuvo más remedio que levantarse lentamente por el cansancio. Una réplica muy similar a Kiet le miraba, semitransparente y con un martillo en la mano. En el martillo había manchas de algo rojo, y Kiet quiso creer que no era sangre. El fantasma le miraba duramente, apuntándole con el martillo desafiante.

_"Querrás saber mi nombre. Muchos osados que vienen aquí lo preguntan, y estoy muy cansado de la preguntita. Que yo sepa, es algo contradictorio preguntarle a un fantasma su nombre si tarde o temprano desaparecerá."_

Asombrarándose demasiado poco, intentó corregir la anécdota del otro, "Si eso fuera cierto, no merecería la pena conocer a nadie."

_"Tú debes ser Kiet." _habló el espectro cruzándo los brazos y dejando el martillo en el suelo.

"¿Puedes decirme qué se supone que debo-? ¡Argh!"

Una larga tirada de ramas y tallos verdes se envolvieron alrededor de Kiet, que intentó liberarse de la captura sin aviso sin ningún resultado eficaz. ¿Acaso era ese chico parecido a Kiet una amenaza?

_"Soy el guardián de éste lugar." _le dijo el libre, _"El hecho de que hayas llegado aquí me hace creer que debes tener un objetivo claro. Sin ayudas. La mayoría de la gente viene volando."_

"¿Para qué me atas?" le preguntó el soldado, calmado por filosofía propia, "Déjame, ¡tengo cosas mejores que hacer que discutir contigo!"

_"¿Te estás quedando conmigo?" _le preguntó la réplica acercándose a Kiet con la mirada acechando a la moral del otro, _"¡No estás aquí por casualidad! Tu misión es conseguir el martillo de Opis, y yo soy el que guarda éste lugar. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, y por lo que sé, ninguno de vosotros cuatro ha conseguido las armas sin algo de ayuda. Aunque la chica del pelo rosa no ha llegado aún, no tardará en pasar por lo mismo que vosotros."_

"¿Eres tú el que se está quedando conmigo?" le preguntó Kiet imitando su cara, "¿A qué viene tanto cuestionario?"

_"A que quiero ver si mereces el martillo tanto como crees merecer."_

"¿Y cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?"

La réplica rio y señaló al lío de ramas que ataban a Kiet, _"¿No es obvio?"_

Kiet miró a las ramas y empezó a sacudir los pies como un bebé en plena rabieta. No tenía ninguna idea para salir de ahí, y era obvio que tendría que salir de ahí para conseguir el martillo. El espectro dejó el martillo justo delante del guerrero, y se esfumó con las manos al lado de la cabeza y la postura presumida.

Teniendo las manos atadas, no podría usar mucha magia. Los tallos rodeaban sus muñecas, los brazos enteros y el pecho. Menos mal que no se acercaron al cuello. Abrió los puños y concentró su fuerza en la energía vital del árbol, pero algo andaba mal. Sentía al árbol débil, casi no notaba sus constantes vitales al ritmo de su corazón, ahora encogido con sufrimiento. Podía notar la savia quieta, la secuoya sufriendo. Cualquiera que le oyera dudaría sobre su cordura, pero era un sexto sentido que Kiet no podía evitar. Todos los soberanos y algunos soldados y semejantes estaban conectados de alguna forma a sus respectivos elementos con un cordón invisible.

Zak sentía el calor más de lo normal, y Cloe tenía una percepción del frío muy desarrollada. Lon notaba los movimientos más minúsculos, como los de la ceniza, y Fenzy se unía al viento con cada vuelo. Silenna tenía una vista hiperdesarrollada para ver los astros y las estrellas, y Uriah debía ser el chico más rápido gracias a un mineral único que volaba en el aire, filtrándose por las fosas nasales del chico y aumentando su energía. Por último, Senza sentía los ruidos más fuertes por su sensibilidad, debida a su audición aguda y delicada, acentuada por el porcentaje de agua en su organismo. Kiet notaba la energía en las plantas. Eran cabos que nunca podían ser deshechos.

La secuoya sufría, estaba agotada de luchas que Kiet desconocía. ¿Acaso ese espectro podría, en efecto, ser una amenaza? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que debía salir de allí cuanto antes. No quería quedarse allí una eternidad con el objetivo de su misión delante de él. Metáfora que tenía delante: tan cerca, tan lejos. Cerca físicamente y lejos mentalmente. Era algo así como la relación que tenía con Fenzy: cercana en cuanto amigos pero algo lejos de ser algo más. No sabía qué le daba más rabia: ¿tener a Fenzy abajo esperando a que cogiera un martillo a dos metros de distancia o el propio hecho de que no pudiera cogerlo? Ambos eran estúpidos y ninguno merecía tiempo de reflexión.

Lo que estaba claro era que si ese tipo le había dejado el martillo tan cerca, era porque salir de esa trampa sería una aunténtica proeza.

Justo al pensar en esa última palabra se le ocurrió una solución algo basta al problema. Podría llamar a Fenzy a voces, pero ni la chica le oiría. Claro, ¿por qué no poner el templo algo más abajo a una distancia humana, y no en el maldito cielo? Las nubes estaban a ocho metros de distancia. La solución que se le había ocurrido era envenenar la hiedra, pero, ¿cómo? No quería herir al árbol, y... tampoco tenía veneno.

Entonces empezó a razonar. La única manera de vencer al espectro sería dándole su propia medicina. Por algo su elemento era el único que podía vencerse con más de lo mismo. El chico volvió a abrir las manos e intentó concentrarse. Unas bolas de luz verde salieron del suelo, que empezaron a rodear a Kiet mientras otras conjuraban otra hiedra a un metro de él. El soldado de Hefredon le ordenó a la planta que desenredara ese lío de plantas que le ataba. Era como controlar un clon de morfoplasma: lo hacías con la mente con la cara más inexpresiva que pudieras poner.

Aunque a la planta de Kiet le costara un poco deshacer las ataduras, logró quitar las suficientes para que pudiera moverse y liberarse por sí solo. Sin más ni más, el soldado cortó la conexión con el vegetal y corrió a por el martillo. Eso de manejar un elemento con soltura y sin límites era algo nuevo para el joven del pelo verde, ya que al no ser príncipe, era hombre de armas y no de magia. Ahora entendía a su amiga Cloe: ¡qué gusto expresarse al fin!

•

Orhen. Tierra de nubes y vientos rápidos. Era raro ver a alguien peinado decentemente por ese lugar.

El Reino de los Vientos estaba compuesto por el mejor combo de llanuras, pedazos de tierra flotantes y estructuras de piedra. Era grande y llano, con un castillo de piedra justo al final del reino y una estación al principio. Las casas eran bonitas y rústicas, unifamiliares y no muy grandes. La gente era comunmente bajita y agradable, muy espontáneos y con gracia en los movimientos que hacían. Las tierras flotantes eran muy difíciles de alcanzar y algo inestables a simple vista, pero parecía que los dioses hubieran dejado trozos de terreno sin plantar. ¿Casualidad? No. Alguna razón habría pero nadie quería meterse en el tema. Mejor dejarlo estar.

**«Bienvenidos los que se esfuerzan por subir siendo bajitos y malaventurados los que se dejan bajar siendo altos. -Z.» **rezaba un cartel al lado de una casa abandonada justo al lado de una colina de piedra. La casa estaba hecha ruinas y todo apuntaba a que la persona que la habitara no era muy alta, pero sí muy sabia. La colina justo al lado era de piedra brillante, y un agujera estaba algo oculto tras una cortina de hiedras. El hecho de que una casa estuviera al lado de una colina tan siniestra era raro, pero curioso. Era uno de esos misterios que Fenzy disfrutaba resolviendo.

"Sonará raro," se giró Fenzy justo en la entrada de la colina, "pero tengo una corazonada. Aquí hay algo raro y... prefiriría ir yo sola."

"Ah, y luego soy yo el de los impulsos." bromeó Kiet jugando con el martillo en su mano, "Ve anda. No sueles tener muchos impulsos por corazonadas y quizás que tengas uno te vendrá bien."

Fenzy corrió la cortina de un manotazo sin ninguna palabra más, ojeando el interior de la abertura. No se dio cuenta, pero justo al pasar por delante de él, el símbolo oculto del Viento brilló en la oscuridad.

•

La colina resultó ser un caparazón lleno de piedra y arena para el suelo.

Cinco minutos después, no había absolutamente **nada**. Las paredes estaban pintadas y hacía calor dentro de la gruta. La chica andó un poco, acariciando las paredes con la mano y sintiendo las memorias que los dibujos traían consigo. Sentía amor en el aire, también melancolía, quizás alguna risa pero también alguna lágrima. Las pinturas estaban gastadas y debían de haber aguantado allí muchos años. Algunas incluso tenían palabras sueltas: **azul**,** diamante**, **amor**, **estrella**. Eran palabras que la chica creyó que tenían importancia, pero no le dedicó mucho tiempo a pensarlo, y siguió analizando las paredes.

Pero su paseillo no duró mucho. Un sonido, como un respiro o el aire recorriendo el agua, alertó a Fenzy. Ésta se dio cuenta de que venía de arriba, y decidió levantar la vista muy lentamente. Igual había un monstruo y no lo sabía. Aún así, tenía las defensas del organismo muy desarrolladas, así que igual no le harían mucho daño. Pero ella se encontró con algo muy diferente a una criatura del infierno.

Una manta de plasma estaba ceñida a la colina, que ahora había desarrollado un agujero, tapado por el plasma. La capa era de color rosa salmón, que incorporaba el sonido de gotas cayendo y el respiro agudo de alguien. Desprendía volutas diminutas de aire que chocaban contra la piel de Fenzy, ahora tensa por el descubrimiento.

"¿Qué narices...?" el portal se onduló por un momento, como si alguien lo hubiera tocado, "¡Ah! Está vivo..."

El portal era claramente transparente, muy bonito y tal, pero si era transparente como el plasma siempre había sido, algo no cuadraba. Era mañana cerrada, y el color de lo que sería el cielo era de color rosa atardecer. La chica sacudió la cabeza, "No entiendo nada."

Decidida a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que hubiera tras la manta del misterio, Fenzy pasó la mano por encima de su brazalete y las alas se desplegaron, moviéndose para llegar al portal. La sensación que Fenzy experimentó al atravesar la manta fue una mezcla de repugnancia y presión: sentía que estaba siento absorbida para luego ser escupida rudamente.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. La chica salió propulsada del portal y aterrizó en una plataforma de piedra de bruces contra el suelo. Tenía miedo de mirar a su alrededor.

_"¿Fenzy?"_

Aquella voz con eco hizo que reaccionara y se sentara para mirar a su alrededor. Estaba flotando en el cielo, en una plataforma de piedra redonda e inmóvil. Había una serie de bloques que también levitaban cerca de ella, pero eso no era lo mejor del paisaje.

Lo último que vio fue a la chica que la había llamado. Era algo más alta que Fenzy, le debía sacar una frente de altura. Tenía el pelo más largo y claro que ella, la cara más madura y los ojos más oscuros. Llevaba puesto um vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y por como le quedaba, no le debía agradar mucho llevar ese tipo de prendas. El vestido tenía tirantes muy finos bordados blancos, y la parte de arriba era blanca y ceñida, con pedrería incrustada en la cintura. La falda consistía en una tirada de millares de plumas blancas que brillaban inmaculadas, cosquilleando el tobillo de la chica que, por cierto, era semitransparente. Si los demás habían conocido a gente con cierto parecido a ellos, ésta era seguro la representación menos fiel al aspecto de Fenzy.

Y fue la única que se le ocurrió preguntar lo más obvio:

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó Fenzy ya levantada, en posición defensiva.

La otra chica, más mayor que Fenzy, rio ligeramente. Y Fenzy nunca reiría así; definitivamente, no se parecía mucho a ella, _"Estaba esperándote y no esperaba que actuaras así. Prefiría no decirte mi nombre para evitar controversias, pero puedes llamarme como quieras. Yo que tú intentaría ser amable."_

"No confío en desconocidos, y mucho menos en gente que se ríe como delfines enamorados." soltó la Princesa de los Vientos con algo de acritud.

_"Enamorados... ¿como tú?" _la chica de los ojos rosas y puramente viva abrió mucho la boca, _"No tienes que esconderlo. Puedes confiar en mí, Fenzy."_

"¿Por qué?"

_"No lo entenderías, es demasiado temprano para explicártelo." _se disculpó la otra con una extraña sonrisa, _"Pero recuerda que estás aquí por algo. Y es que me gustaría que jugáramos a algo las dos juntas, ¿qué te parece?"_

"Mientras no sea a pintarnos las uñas y a hacernos peinaditos entre risitas, que si _jiji _y _jajaja, _paso." espetó la otra aún más borde, pero un poco más abierta.

_"A mí tampoco me solían gustar esos juegos." _de repente, una oleada de aires hicieron que piedras cayeran alrededor. Todas dispararon láseres blancos que crearon una barrera que separaron a la princesa del fantasma, _"Por ello tampoco me gusta que jueguen conmigo."_

"¿¡Qué haces!?" exclamó Fenzy atrapada entre el vacío y la barrera.

_"No me gusta nada de nada que jueguen por mis territorios sin merecerlo." _le gruñó la chica, reforzando el escudo al apretar el puño, recorrido por una banda rosa que reforzó la barrera _"Y menos si son niñas pijas como tú."_

"¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga?"

Muchísimos aros de plasma rosa empezaron a coronar algunos bloques de piedra flotantes, que giraban esperando a que alguien les atravesara. A pesar de que ya hubiera captado la indirecta, el fantasma intentó aclararle sus ideas.

_"Alza las alas y atraviesa los aros en el menor tiempo posible. Yo que tú empezaría a correr, porque no es fácil impresionarme."_

No dudó de la palabra de aquella chica, y alzó el vuelo pasando por el primer aro en un santiamén. El fantasma no se parecía en nada a Fenzy físicamente, pero era una versión de lo que era en cuanto a ideales y comportamiento. La princesa era valiente y muy extrovertida, además de algo impulsiva. Pero ésta... lo intensificaba tanto que parecía bipolar y algo irritante. ¿Era Fenzy así para todos? Menuda faena entonces. Aún así, aquella chica le era muy familiar, y le sonaba mucho la cara, y no por mirarse al espejo a diario.

Fenzy siguió delizándose por el aire como un pingüino en el hielo, atravesando aros con gran habilidad. Cada uno iba desapareciendo a medida que la princesa los atravesaba, volando a través de ellos a gran velocidad. De los ocho aros que había, Fenzy logró quitarse cinco de encima en menos de un minuto. Ya podía ver al espectro gruñiendo, que sería lo que haría si de veras la representaba.

Aterrizó justo en frente de la réplica, a dos metros de ella, sorprendida por su pose y expresión. No gruñía ni se rebelaba en gritos, si no que se guardaba la rabia en su interior con la cara serena y pacífica. Cualquiera diría que casi la hecha de aquel lugar en otra dimensión.

_"Bien hecho, te estás superando." _afirmó la otra, con el boomerang blanco ya en una mano listo para dárselo, _"Pero, ¿sabes?" _miró al boomerang, _"No me da la gana dártelo." _y se dirigió al borde de la plataforma.

"¡No!" y el fantasmo lo lanzó antes de que Fenzy pudiera alcanzarlo. Pero lo que aquella desconocida no sabía era que la otra pelirrosada ya había tomado la iniciativa. No pensó ni razonó: se tiró al vacío de aquel lugar en eterno atardecer.

El aire aplastaba su pelo mientras la chica se tiraba al vacío en caída libre, que caía algo más rápido debido a su peso más alto que el del boomerang. Veía el mundo pasar rápidamente en borrones de colores y nubes dulces de gas anaranjado. No sabía cuando pararía ni cuando lo alcanzaría.

Pero de repente, las leyes textuales del boomerang lo obligaron a girarse, contradiciendo y volando hacia arriba pasando justo al lado de Fenzy, quién se giró dramáticamente para verlo volver con el fantasma, _"Maldita réplica de pacotilla..." _La gravedad estaba dándole tan fuerte que no podía moverse para sacar las alas.

Y otra vez, las leyes gravitatorias volvieron a contradecirse, y el viento inferior sopló con fuerza colosal para devolverla a la plataforma de donde había caído. Era como rebobinar una cinta, donde volvías al principio, dónde aún no se habían cometido errores y podías retomar las decisiones que cambiaban tu destino.

Aterrizó en la plataforma de piedra por segunda vez algo más brusca, de cara al suelo y los brazos en posición del ángel. El fantasmase inclinó hacia la aturdida guerrera, inaparentemente preocupada por la pequeña chica. Pero Fenzy pudo ponerse de pie antes de que se pudiera cuestionar su salud. Nada más ver la pose tan rígida y tensa de la fantasma, la chica supo a quién dar las gracias.

"¿Has sido... tú?"

_"¿Acaso lo dudabas?" _volvió a reirse como al principio. Vuelta a su ser algo más... normal rozando lo pijo, _"Creía que toda la situación en la que está te parecería una tontería, pero veo que no."_

"Entonces, ¿vas a darme el boomerang?" inquirió Fenzy.

_"Es todo tuyo, pero antes, debo avisarte de algo." _interrumpió el clon. Y por una vez, Fenzy decidió arriesgarse y escuchar, _"Sé que pronto os enfrentareis a Senza, y lo apruebo, de veras, pero debes tener cuidado con cosas que pasarán en un futuro muy próximo."_

"¿Próximo?"

El fantasma se cruzó de brazos, mostrando un ligero toque de debilidad, cosa que asustó a Fenzy, ya que si debía parecerse a ella, la noticia tenía que ser importante, _"Sí, en muy poco tiempo. Escúchame detenidamente, ¿de acuerdo?" _la Princesa de Orhen asintió, _"Alguien de tu entorno va a hacer algo muy arriesgado para ella. Puede traer cosas muy buenas o muy malas para el grupo, así que tienes que intentar suavizar su ansiedad, ¿vale?"_

"De acuerdo, pero... ¿porqué no me diste el boomerang antes de nada?" preguntó la princesa ya con el boomerang en la mano.

"Por esto."

El fantasma dió un fuerte toque en la frente de Fenzy, que la dejó seca e inconsciente. Cayó a cámara lenta al suelo, desapareciendo en un haz de destellos que desvanecieron a la chica de aquel mundo parcialmente irreal, llevándose consigo cualquier rastro de aquel mundo. Lo único que prevaleció fueron los últimos pensamientos del fantasma.

_**"Espero que logren salvarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde... No quiero que acabe como- como..."**_

•

_Alguien de tu entorno va a hacer algo muy arriesgado para __**ella**__. _

_...así que tienes que intentar suavizar su __**ansiedad**_

•

"¡CLOE!"

A la vez que se desmayaba, Fenzy se levantó en el regazo de alguien. Y honestamente, por muy dura que fuera la princesa por fuera, le derritió la cara de Kiet cuando se despertó.

"¡Fenzy! Por fin despiertas- un segundo, ¿qué pasa con Cloe?" habló el soldado a gran velocidad, sentado en el suelo de la gruta. Fenzy aún estaba tumbada, y vio con gran desgana que la manta de plasma estaba fuera de alcance y había desaparecido. Aún así, notó el boomerang en su mano derecha, esbozó una sonrisa suave.

"No lo he pasado muy bien allí." afirmó la pelirrosada sin venir a cuento. No tardó en recordar esas últimas palabras de su clon (no muy parecido a ella), y se levantó de sopetón sin agradecerle a Kiet su paciencia, cosa que le habría encantado hacer, "¡No hay tiempo para esto! ¿Cloe y Zak nos llevan ventaja?"

"Deben estar a medio camino hacia Travallah, ¿qué pasa?" volvió a preguntar Kiet saliendo del lugar.

"¡Debemos llegar cuanto antes!" exclamó la princesa accionando las alas y elevándose, "Vamos rápido, te contaré todo por el camino o llegaremos demasiado tarde. ¡No me extrañaría que acaben discutiendo antes de que lleguemos nosotros!"

Ambos empezaron a correr hacia Travallah, pasando por delante de la casa abandonada de antes. Pero de lo que no se habían dado cuenta era de que el contenido había cambiado algo, y que ahora mostraba una idea distinta, impresa en un folio:

**«Nuestras debilidades pueden acabar con nosotros o hacernos más fuertes. Pueden hacernos ver la realidad de una manera más oscura, o anestesiarnos para tiempos más difíciles y poder pasarlos sin mucho dolor.**

**La vida es un prisma de cristal transparente que nos protege, algo que nos ayuda a ver a las cosas de una manera u otra, dependiendo de tus debilidades. Por ello, la gente con las ideas nubladas no suele tener una percepción adecuada de las personas ni de lo que les rodea, rotos por las debilidades que todos tenemos. Se acaban ahogando en un cristal que nunca se rompe y les sobreprotege. Nunca ceden - y por eso acaban solas y cometiendo locuras que nadie querría.**

**Por eso es necesario la compañía para romper el cristal. Dos personas rompen el cristal mejor que una sola, y sólo con un pequeño gesto se hacen grandes trazos en el cristal que es la vida de alguien.**

**Las acciones son algo que cambian el cristal. Es como pintar un cuadro, lleno de pintadas que describen las actitudes de la persona y empiezan a colorearla con acrílicas y témperas. Todo junto, es precioso. Podríamos decir que las debilidades son la pintura negra de la paleta que es la amistad.**

**Hay gente que se encierra en un prisma y se rinde. Hay gente que intenta romper el cristal, pero no acaban por conseguirlo. Ahora está en su mano pintar sus cristales y decidir lo que pasará a partir de ahora. Sea lo que sea que hagan, ahora sólo puede llevar a un punto que luego discurrirá en línea recta. -Z.»**

•**fin del capítulo seis.•**

**Hay tantas cosas importantes en este capítulo que ni siquiera os dareis cuenta de que están. **

**Y no os estreseis. El texto este es importante aunque parezca palabrería. PREPARAROS PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO QUE VIENEN CURVAS.**


	8. 7- Cuando la verdad sale a la luz

_**En este capítulo se descubre todo (QUE SALUDOS NI QUE LECHES, AQUÍ AL GRANO). Bueno, muchas partes que igual no entendíais...**_

_**Y bueno... Tengo que deciros que pronto esto se acaba. Si. Se me ha hecho muy corto esto, lo cual es buena señal. Pero seguramente haré secuela y podreis tener más de esto pronto. A esta parte no le deben quedar muchos capítulos... 3 o 4 seguramente. Tirando a 4. **_

_**Os respondo,**_

_soniasc94: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Y sí, hacen buena pareja, pero tampoco les veo mucho futuro... Un poco duro, pero es verdad... No son muy chocantes, pero la serie original les da demasiada poca relevancia argumental para hacerles pareja oficial. Lo veo así: les quiero, pero..._

_Ivy J: Menuda review más bonita que me has dejado. Tengo los colores a flor de piel. Tu apoyo es maravilloso, florecilla. Muchísimas gracia__s por enésima vez._

_juniorjpro: voy a responderte con la misma emoción: YAY MUCHAS GRACIAS, AQUÍ TIENES UNA ESCRITORA EMOCIONADA. Harigato (gracias)_

_Guest: ¡Muchas gracias, querido desconocido! Y ya lo he respondido arriba._

_Kiarika94 (sé que ya no te llamas así, pero me gusta seguir llamándote así): cielo, me has dejado boquiabierta con tantas cosas bonitas... Yo siempre miro las revs por email y te cortaron un poco la review. Pero eso no importa, porque me encantan las revs largas como la tuya. Me encanta que aprecies tanto la historia y sobre todo que la vivas algo individualmente. Y sí, me cuesta su tiempo terminar cada capítulo. ¡Millones de gracias!_

_alodp: ¡muchas gracias!_

_sendokai lover: Ñe, es una semana. Lo releo muchas veces para que esté bien. Me gusta que se aprecie._

_**Empecemos con los «feels»**__**.**_

_**¡Disfrutad y comentad! - icechipsx**_

•

Habían tardado un día en hacer su tour por la región en busca de los templos.

Se decía poco teniendo el cúmulo de emociones por los que habían pasado. Era una cantidad minúscula y muy poco impresionante. Tú les dices a tus hijos que has tardado un día en rebuscar en tu interior sobre tu vida y no causaba el mismo efecto que decir **"Tardé mil días con sus noches en encontrar el qué me empujaba a seguir. Al final logré encontrarlo, y resultó ser mi pasión por la lasagna."**

Y lo más gracioso de todo... era que habían avanzado más de camino a casa que en los templos en sí. Aquellos lugares habían actuado como camas para sueños reparadores y filosóficos.

Era noche cerrada en Travallah. Cloe estaba sentada en un tronco frente a la hoguerilla, viendo los fueguillos desvanecerse en la inmersidad del oxígeno. Una especie de sensación reparadora la conquistaba al mirar las llamas, que quemaban los palos debajo de ellas y hacían ruidillos de crujidos que sólo alimentaban la anestesia mental por la que ahora la chica pasaba. Tenía un soponcio encima que no podía con él, y había experimentado un cambio brusco que la hizo empezar a cuestionarse demasiadas cosas. En su caso, nunca fue bueno pensar demasiado.

Empezó por analizar lo principal, algo en lo que no pensaba desde hace tiempo. Se trataba el diario de los Guerreros de la Estrella. Tenía tantas preguntas, y las respuestas debían estar ahí dentro. Se sentía algo estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta de la relevancia del librillo cuando lo tenía en sus manos. Por lo que sabía, el que más avanzado estaba en ese campo era Zak, quién le había prohibido (entre líneas en conversaciones, que era aún más raro al no mostrar esa espontaneidad que le carecterizaba) que se acercara al diario. Eso sólo le levantó sospechas, pero lo siguiente acabó por confirmarlas.

Hace unas horas, la peliazulada se había acercado a la tienda de campaña de Zak con paso de paloma, sin hacer ruido alguno y agachada para que éste no le viera desde la hoguera. Cloe se metió en la tiendecilla como un topo en su madroguera, buscó y buscó, y se dió de cabeza con un poste. Dicho poste era algo así como el muro de carga de un edificio, que lo sostenía y nunca debía ser alterado. El poste se cayó en su cabeza y derrumbó la tiendecilla, haciendo que el rubio corriera a ver quién había sido la ardilla traviesa que había entrado. Imagina su sorpresa al ver a Cloe dentro y el grado de rojez de sus mejillas cuando todos rieron. Desde fuera, no tenía sentido, pero Zak ya se había dado cuenta de qué pasaba.

"No vas a tocar el diario." le había dicho con demasiada seriedad, "Ni se te ocurra volver a intentarlo."

Y así pasaron las horas, con la duda como bandera. La seriedad del chico parecía tan sólida que era hasta palpable, pegándose a su cerebro como una medusa. Algo, definitivamente **algo**, estaba mal con ese diario. Parecía mentira que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello antes, y ahora tenía el deber moral de descubrirlo. Y una cosa era segura: si lo descubría y era algo con sustancia, iba a enfadarse mucho con el Príncipe del Sol. ¿No se suponía que había confianza entre ellos? ¿De veras la creía tan débil?

Pero la duda se acababa esa noche.

Cloe miró al libro después de mirar sus alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie la veía. Estaba sentado a su lado, a modo de compañero incómodo al que no podías hablar con seguridad. Y qué narices, que era un libro. Si le hablara, parecería que estaba loca. Aunque después de todo... no estaba del todo cuerda. Un 96% de cordura era suficiente. Había casos peores. Pero chalados aparte, ahora las respuestas que buscaba estaban a unas páginas de distancia. Le estaba costando cogerlo, se sentía como si estuviera tomando la última de las decisiones equivocadas, como si las solapas quemaran y desmenuzaran a cualquiera que lo tocara.

En una acción rápida y sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió el libro y lo abrió por una página aleatoria. Empezaba con algo sobre las nubes de plasma, y eso, sinceramente, no era el tema que más le interesaba. Pasó las páginas, una tras otra, hasta que unas páginas con letra elegante y femenina interrumpieron su búsqueda. Era bonita y regia, como la de una princesa.

_**Lunna.**_

**«Nunca creí que diría ésto, y sigo sin creerme que esté diciendo esto, pero las verdades de cara: esto de tener a Quimera encima de mí (no literalmente, menos mal) me está quemado viva.**

**Por alguna razón, el Oscuro ha empezado a frecuentar los ataques, y una teoría loca por parte de Zafiro en la que decía que iban para mí hizo saltar las alarmas. Julius se ve algo más tranquilo que ellos, y es el único que me defiende un poco. ¿Comprensión? Vagueza, seguramente.**

**El frío por el que sufro fue identificado hace días por un curandero como **_**gélisis neactiva**_**. El nombre era tan raro que me costó un par de horas creermelo, pero los ataques de la enfermedad aún eran más escalofriantes. Se confirmó que dicha patología se causaba por un elemento en el aire llamado **_**gelidinsis**_**. Dicha información me dejó patidifusa, y aún más el hecho de no haber visto los síntomas: el vacío interior, los aires gélidos, la congelación de partes exteriores del cuerpo, la pérdida de visibilidad...**

**Lentamente, empiezo a perder la noción de la realidad. Se dice que nadie se da cuenta de ello, pero yo me agobio aún más con saberlo. Quimera lo está notando, yo creo, y eso no está bien. Lo pasa mal, y en parte le agradezco la preocupación, pero aún me agobio más. No le deseo este mal a nadie.**

**Poco a poco... mis nudos con ellos se van desvaneciendo. Zafiro ha empezado a escribir poemas y textos basados en mi percepción. No la capta del todo, pero lo intenta y cada día me enseña sus progresos. Desde que su casa en Orhen fue destruida por unos monstruos, pasa más tiempo conmigo. **

**Lo peor de todo es... que eso que dijo el curandero no es muy afín a la realidad. Dudo mucho que los aires de Laynn tuvieran algo que ver. "El prisma" de Zafiro me ha ayudado a encontrar respuestas sobre mí misma que nunca creí poseer. Algo está mal conmigo. Estoy rota, destruída, hecha añicos y aplastada por la situación. Soy la versión dramatizada de cualquier princesa.**

**Me parece que no voy a durar mucho en éste mundo. Temo porque los ataques a mi persona sean para herir a Quimera mentalmente. No puedo permitir que le pase nada. No... esa es mi máxima prioridad ahora mismo.» **

El final de la página estaba arrancado a malas maneras, lo que obstaculizó la lectura. Pasó la página, y vio que la siguiente parte estaba escrita por Zafiro. El nombre de Quimera le sonaba demasiado, alguien se lo había mencionado. Las casualidades cuadraban tanto que daban miedo:

Zak estaba tan pesado con ella como Quimera con Lunna, Kiet actuaría como Julius y Fenzy (la mitad de culta) como Zafiro. Lunna sufría de la misma manera de Cloe y tenía una prosa similar, expectativas paralelas pero en distinta línea de tiempo. Y sus prioridades eran muy similares.

Entonces comprendió. Se le cayó el libro de las manos y se le fue la mirada.

Zak no podía ser tan imbécil... ¿no?

Pues claro que sí. Y algo, simplemente algo, le hacía molestarse y fruncir el ceño-

"¡CLOE!"

Un momento dramático se apoderó de la pareja. Cloe se giró lentamente, congelada en el sitio y con el miedo en la espalda. Zak la miraba con la mayor de las desaprobaciones en la cara, con los puños cerrados y toda su concentración en decepcionarse por el comportamiento de Cloe. ¿No le había exigido que se alejara de aquella fuente de información tan mala para su salud?

"Te dije que te alejaras del diario." le gruñó dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro, sintiendo el enfado subir como la espuma, "¿Porqué lo has hecho?"

La Princesa de Laynn se levantó. Le temblaban las manos con nerviosismo, con esa sensación de que le pesaban más por el flujo incrementado de sangre y las hormiguillas en el estómago, le costaba mantenerlas quietas. Su cerebro le gritaba que le plantara cara, pero su corazón frágil y aplacado por la historia de Lunna le susurraba dulcemente que le dijera qué sentía. Pero por una vez, la única vez y la última seguramente, decidió que su cerebro tomara las riendas y se enfrentara a él.

La chica se rió con ironía transcrita, "¿Que por qué? Vaya, quizás porque no podía con el hecho de que mi mejor amigo me esconda cosas que son un tanto importantes para mí. O igual porque-"

"¿Igual porque no quería hacerte daño?" le contraatacó el otro.

Ese regustillo amargo en el estómago empezó a subir, le recorrió la garganta y le invadió la mente. Sus pies dieron un paso hacia él, amenazantes y firmes en su sitio. Un dedo acusador dio un fuerte toque en el pecho como señal de molestia. Eso no era buena señal. Las pocas veces que Cloe se enfadaba, lo hacía a lo grande, y ahora el maldito Vesubio acababa de explotar en su interior, segregando adrenalina.

Cloe se tiró de los pelos, "DIME TÚ COMO VAS A HACERME **TÚ **DAÑO CON UN ASUNTO **MÍO**."

"¡PUES IGUAL POR QUE NO QUERÍA QUE HICIERAS LO MISMO QUE QUERÍA HACER LUNNA!" gritó Zak de vuelta.

"¿¡Porqué iba a hacer yo eso!?"

"QUÍTATE LOS GUANTES, PRINCESA."

Cloe se los quitó suavemente, y una sustancia anónima daba tirones que frenaban la acción. Con mucha cautela, descubrió, una vez más, como no había prestado atención a su salud y como había descuidado su estado mental. Había un montón de escarcha recubriendo su mano, llegando hasta la muñeca. ¿Por qué narices tenía que destapar lo malo?

"Vale." refunfuñó tapándose la mano congelada, "Y qué."

"¿¡Es que crees que no me ha vuelto loco el hecho de que pudieras jugártela y seguir el ejemplo de Lunna!?" siguió gritando Zak con la voz ya gastada.

"¡VAYA! ¡Así que el señorito tiene una pizca de consideración ante mí! ¡INIMAGINABLE DESPUÉS DE CÓMO ME HAS TRATADO!"

Esta vez, fue el turno de Zak para echarse algo atrás, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

La chica empezó a reírse. El rubio ni siquiera sabía que la estaba tratando como el barro y se atrevía a atacarla después de todo. La ira más absoluta empezó a cosquillearle la médula espinal, y esa sensación de tener algo que echarle en cara empezó a vacilar en su cerebro, produciendo una sensación de placer muy extraña, semejante a la que te dan cuando ganas una larga batalla.

"¿¡Quieres de veras que te haga una lista!?" exclamó Cloe, "Quizás empezara cuando creía que me querías por tu comportamiento en el Bosque de Cristal, igual me sentí querida por una vez en mucho tiempo por alguien, QUE LE IMPORTABA A ALGUIEN. ¿¡Pero sabes qué hiciste con todo eso!? ¡Jugaste con mis sentimientos y luego negaste sentir algo por mí! Me prometiste algo nuevo, un cambio de vida, la felicidad que siempre quise; ¡ni siquiera te pedí que cambiaras, te quería como eras! Pero no, tú directamente te olvidaste de todo eso, y me veo en la misma situación que antes pero con la mitad confianza, y empezaste a dejarme atrás y a distanciarte. ¿¡Y AÚN ME PIDES QUE CONFÍE EN TÍ!? ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE CONFÍE EN TÍ?"

Incluso teniendo en mente que a Cloe le debía sentar mal su comportamiento, nunca pensó que fuera a llegar a extremos como esos. La chica estaba harta, y la verdad... Zak también lo estaba. Pero el motivo seguía ahí, y era importante. Se erigió como una torre y recurrió a sus últimas agallas.

"No es tan fácil cómo se ve por fuera, Cloe." afirmó el chico de ojos miel, "No tienes ni la menor idea." Zak avanzó un par de pasos y cogió la muñeca de Cloe, "Dejémos el tema y vamos a dormir."

Pero por una vez, no quiso hacerle caso. Su corazón aún observaba con intranquilidad como Cloe se desenvolvía de su envoltorio de inseguridad, "¡No! No soy nada tuyo, así que no tienes derecho a mandarme. Y aquí se acaba esto, amigo mío."

Zak volvió a agarrarle el brazo a su amiga, o al menos, a aquella chica que estaba empezando a cortar lazos, "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos que ahora recurría a su apodo como referente se soltó con enfado, girándose y dando pasos hacia atrás, "Me he intentado rendir ya más de una vez y no ha funcionado... he intentado huir, escapar..." dijo ella moviendo la mano hacia alante, "A... ¡Abandono!"

Y ahí fue cuando la situación dejó de ser un juego y se tornó tan oscura como las expectativas de la peliazulada que se alejaba de él con terror en la mirada. ¿Se había cumplido la teoría de Kiet? ¿Le había dado la cuerda que estaban tensando en la cara?

"Cloe... no- no digas tonterías." el Príncipe alzó una mano para que ella la tomara, pero ésta seguía avanzando, "Vamos."

De repente, Zak se dio cuenta de un dato esclarecedor y a la vez no sorprendente. La tierra delante de Cloe se había cristalizado por completo. Parecía un flash-back de aquella fatídica boda en el pasado, que salió tan mal pero terminó más o menos bien. Pero... para ella había sido el comienzo de ésta pesadilla que nunca parecía acabar.

La chica de los ojos del color del delfín no le hizo caso, "No." y se giró, "Lo siento pero... adiós."

Y con esa última palabra, Cloe empezó a correr por la inmersidad del bosque, no sabiendo a donde iba ni por dónde terminaría. Por un nanosegundo, le dio un pequeño ataque de pánico pensar en que algún bicho grande y ruidoso se le pegara al pelo, pero luego logró deshacerse del miedo. Sus pies volaban y saltaban por el prado del bosque, saltando ramas y esquivando raíces en su camino.

Lo peor de todo era que Zak la seguía algo detrás, pero ella era más rápida y algo más inteligente. La princesa decidió despistarle un poco, así que empezó a jugar al despiste con él sin maldad alguna, sólo la esperanza de que dejara de seguirla y pudiera preocuparse de otras cosas. Giró en varios sentidos en la oscuridad, creyendo por momentos que estaba yendo en círculos. Fuera de la nada, oyó al chico caerse, igual por el cansancio de llevar un cuarto de hora corriendo a toda velocidad y saltando piedras, pero por alguna razón, una luz naranja y brillante iluminó su camino y Cloe no se tropezó durante unos segundos. La luz se esfumó, y ahí ella cayó en la cuenta de que Zak debía haberse hecho daño. A pesar de querer socorrerle, Cloe le dejó allí y siguió corriendo, sintiendo mosquitos chocándose con su frente.

La figura de la chica se perdió en la oscuridad, y sin quererlo ni beberlo, estaba corriendo por la metáfora de su vida: un lugar oscuro en el que la gente que se metía acababa mal.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello, pero su corazón ya no temblaba de ternura. Parecía aprobar la reacción de Cloe y tranquilizarse al haber perdido a Zak de vista. Escondida detrás de un árbol y tomando aire, la chica sostenía su puño encima de su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada. Andó unos pasos, y vio una luz colarse entre los árboles.

Cloe se sostenía, fatigada y asombrada, en frente de un lago. El Lago Nunsa, completamente virgen en cuanto a visitas se refiere, tenía un aire reparador y fresco, ligero y algo seco.

El gran claro en el bosque se acentuaba por la incrementada disminución en el tamaño de los árboles, que rodeaban el lago con verdes hojas. La brisa mecía las aguas cristalinas del lago, que tenía un borde algo bajo y una cuestilla delante de Cloe. Había una falta de Reketts estimable, pero la luna hacía su trabajo con profesionalidad. Brillaba grande y redonda, totalmente clara y sin nubes que obstaculizaran su paso por la vista de la guerrera, que estaba algo cansada y estupefacta por el repentino cambio de luces en el escenario.

La chica cayó rendida, con sus piernas haciendo una W perfecta y sus pies cerca de sus costados. Sus manos fueron a parar a sus muslos, juntas en un solo puño, tenso por la cantidad de drama que Zak le acababa de regalar de repente. Era demasiado injusto que el príncipe le estuviera echando en cara que quisiera saber más sobre el pasado de los anteriores héroes, sobre su figura de ejemplo que era Lunna. Cierto, la chica parecía ser algo masoquista por ese tema de tener la idea de que su vida estaba en punti muerto y sólo servía de escudo, pero eso no le daba ninguna razón para creer que ella haría de lo mismo. ¿Sería capaz? Por sus amigos, lo que fuera. Pero... ¿por eso tenía Zak que ser así con ella? Si se estaba olvidando de ella, que no lo hiciera de esa manera tan intermitente.

Parecía que el futuro se había doblado delante del pasado para reflejar la misma situación de hace tiempo. La princesa se frustraba, la princesa empezaba a perder los papeles, la princesa era sometida a una situación horrible, la princesa huía. La princesa acababa dándose cuenta de la valía de todo lo que le rodeaba, la princesa volvía. Era el cuento de nunca acabar, girando alrededor de ella como una incesante vuelta a su destino. Como si alguna magnitud que lo controlara todo le diera la vuelta a una tortita con lados que representaban las mismas situaciones.

Y lo peor de todo... era que nunca aprendía. Seguía cometiendo esos errores que poco a poco, la convertían en algo que ella nunca quiso ser. En esas personas que no sabían qué era la vida y cometían errores sin cesar.

Siempre evitó acercarse a esos ambientes de furor y efervescencia desde pequeña. Con un futuro como prometedora violinista en la palma de su mano (aunque se vería frustrado pronto), la chica evitaba acercarse a los suburbios de Laynn, llenos de instituciones médicas y lugares extraños. Pero un día, se acercó, cediendo a la curiosidad. Vio la vida: vio a gente junta, gente llorando, gente corriendo, gente riendo. Era la esencia del vivir representada en un simple barrio de su reino, al que nunca se le permitió acercarse por razones que nunca se atrevió a descubrir. Pero ese día, cedió, curiosa por aquel barrio.

_"¡Hola!" _Cloe, con trece años por aquel entonces, miró hacia abajo para ver a un niño y a una niña pequeños delante suya, con la mirada viva y resplandeciente, _"¿Tú eres la hija de los reyes?"_

_"¡Bobo!" _le reprimió la niña, de pelo rojizo castaño y los ojos azules verdosos y pecas que recubrían sus mejillas, _"Es la princesa entonces."_

La que sería la futura princesa de Laynn en poco tiempo sin tener gran certeza de ello ignoró la reprimenda de la niña a quién debía ser su hermano. Sólo bastaba mirarles y comparar sus rasgos físicos, _"Es igual." _dijo el niño pequeño, _"Te vi andando por aquí y me sonaba de haberte visto rondando por el palacio. Mi padre trabaja de panadero en las calles altas, ¿sabes?"_

_"Ah..." _asintió la peliazulada con una sonrisa, _"Quizás le compremos el pan a él todos los días..."_

_"Es igual. Yo vivo aquí con mi madre... no tenemos mucho dinero y por eso mi padre pasa todo el tiempo que puede allí. Una vez te ví y me dijeron que eras de la realeza, así que intenté recordar tu cara."_

_"Fui yo la que te lo dijo..." _murmuró la otra.

El niño le soltó una mirada molesta a la otra y a Cloe le hizo mucha gracia el gesto, _"Te he recordado nada más verte y te hemos cogido estas flores al instante." _

La niña le subió el ramo a Cloe hasta que rozaban su cuello, y la futura soberana las cogió con delicadeza, _"Son preciosas, chicos. Muchas gracias, sois muy amables. Pero, ¿por qué?"_

_"Tus padres deciden a diario lo que pasa en el reino. Las cosas van mejor de lo que la gente creía y gracias a tu familia nuestro padre trabaja y nos alimenta." _le contestó la niñita con una sonrisita y mirando a su hermano, _"Queremos que te quedes éstas flores para que sigas siendo como eres. Supongo que serás una mini-réplica de tus padre y tendrás su mismo comportamiento."_

A Cloe se le abrieron los ojos como platos, y vio a los pequeñines dar palmaditas con entusiasmo, _"Es un detalle... pero no soy igual que ellos. El hecho de que hagan bien su trabajo no quiere decir que yo algún día vaya hacerlo igual."_

Los niños se encogieron de hombros, _"Creemos en la fe de la gente." _habló el niño por los dos hermanos, _"Me han dicho que eres buena persona, y no queremos que cambies tu manera de ser porque te lo impongan. Igual te critican, pero gente como nosotros estarán apoyándote desde casa."_

Antes de que Cloe pudiera responderles a aquellas preciosas palabras, los niños oyeron la voz de su madre llamándoles desde los bordes del parque en el que la peliazulada se había parado. Nada más oírla, corrieron hacia ella después de un adiós rápido y algo forzado. Miró a las flores. No sabía si podría cumplir su promesa de no cambiar, pero aquella visita al Parque Manzana le hizo cambiar su punto de vista. Cada partícula de polen reprensentaba a alguien en apuros, alguien con el triple de problemas que ella y con perspectivas diferentes de la vida. Mientras ella se preocupaba por sus clases de violín, vestido y libros, había niños que se preocupaban por tener un amigo con quién jugar y un pan que comer. Gente que valoraba más lo que tenía que lo que podían tener, gente que tenía que hacerse sus propias alas de la imaginación, gente que daba lo que no tenía a los que estaban por debajo de ellos.

Y ahora Cloe se preguntaba:

¿Habría hecho llorar a aquellos niños de pelo rojizo cuando se fugó de su boda con Lon al renunciar a su pose quieta? ¿Habría decepcionado a todos los que creían en ella por razones que igual no eran tan importantes?

_"No lloraron. Sabían las razones por las que hicieste lo que hiciste."_

Despacio como nunca antes, Cloe alzó la cabeza para dejarse a sí misma sin aliento.

La chica del espejo, encerrada en el Templo Nieve, flotaba translúcida en el agua del lago con las manos agarradas en frente suya y una sonrisa tranquilizadora dibujada al milímetro. Vestía una parte de arriba corta, hasta las costillas, azul cielo con lunares blancos y sin mangas ni tirantes. Unas mallas hasta dónde la vista alcanzaba y lo que el agua parecía esconder estaban adornadan con dos tríos de plumas blancas a grises atadas a las caderas, que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Cloe calculó la longitud de las plumas sólo con proporciones, ya que a partir de algo antes de las rodillas, el cuerpo de la chica desaparecía. De hecho, la princesa sólo pudo verla por el contraste con la luna. Era un milagro que pudiera distinguirla entre la borrosidad de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Tú." articuló ella sin aliento.

_"Te dije que nos veríamos pronto, y, al igual que tú, cumplo con mis promesas." _dijo el fantasma suavemente, _"Es una de las muchas cosas en común,y como consecuencia, soy de las pocas que puede entenderte."_

"Eres Lunna... ¿cierto?" la otra peliazulada asintió. Cloe y ella eran casi idénticas, aunque la cara del espectro mostrara todas las guerras por las que pasó, "Guerrera de la Estrella de la que no sé mucho más porque la parte de abajo de tu diario estaba arrancada."

_"Éste Quimera..." _rió Lunna suavemente. Eso confundió a Cloe, ya que no entendía mucho de lo que había pasado por aquel entonces, _"Nunca llevó bien la ansiedad..."_

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó la soberana, interrumpiendo sus risillas.

_"Verás... digamos que todo pasa por una razón. Te debo una explicación bastante compleja que supongo que entenderás." _respondió la otra arrodillándose ante Cloe.

Después de un pequeño silencio, Cloe dió a entender que estaba preparada, y Lunna tomó un respiro.

_"Podría empezar diciéndote que ésta es la historia de mi vida, pero estaría equivocada al decirte ésto, porque mi historia se contruye con pedazos de los demás y mis asuntos no son tan importantes como parece." _empezó la chica translúcida. Empezó con una introducción tan curiosa que despertó la curiosidad de la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos, _"Yo pasé por cosas muy parecidas a las tuyas, principalmente porque tanto tú cómo Zak, Kiet y Fenzy nacisteis a modo de reencarnación a lo que eramos los Guerreros de la Estrella. Naturalmente, no eres una especie de copia mía cómo puede parecer. Todo lo contrario: a pesar de estar hecha con los mismos ingredientes que yo, tenemos nuestras diferencias que nos hacen únicas. Eres una reencarnación... de una leyenda, por así decirlo. Uso el término reencarnación para expresar nuestros parecidos físicos y mentales, pero no lo eres en términos literales."_

"Yo soy... ¿una especie de clon tuyo pero con identidad propia pero muy parecida?" preguntó la joven princesa resumiendo la explicación de Lunna.

_"Podríamos decir que sí. Tienes buena retentiva." _afirmó la otra chica, _"Tuve problemas parecidos a los tuyos, sólo que yo huí de mi puesto de princesa con más edad, cosa que tú no has hecho. Así, yo conocí a Quimera, Zafiro y Julius. Tú tuviste tu encuentro con ellos algo más prematuramente. Así, Zak representa a Quimera; Fenzy a Zafiro y Kiet a Julius. Nuestras almas se refugiaron en los templos cuando nos llegó la hora, buscando algún lugar que nos alimentara con la esencia de nuestros elementos. Por ello, seguramente tus amigos se encontraran a sus 'antepasados', por llamarlos de alguna forma, y les ayudarían a superarse o a enfrentarse a sus miedos."_

"¿Todos habeis fallecido?"

_"Yo morí por una causa diferente al resto, por eso puedo estar fuera del templo y no necesito tanta esencia como ellos." _aclaró Lunna, _"Pero de todas formas, eso no es muy importante. Yo también pasé por cosas parecidas a tí y también sufrí por Quimera tanto como tú lo haces por Zak, pero te aseguro que eso al final no importará tanto como importa ahora. Las heridas físicas se cierran con el tiempo, y las mentales también. Fue algo que Zafiro me enseñó con su don para la poesía. Es la 'réplica' menos exacta del tu grupo, pero también la que ayudó cuando lo necesitaba. ¿Sabes? Escribía textos buenos que ella odiaba, porque se consideraba un alma torturada con una mente equitativa a ella. Seguro que Fenzy se la ha encontrado en el templo de Orhen, que estaba al lado de casa de Zafiro."_

"¿Y qué era de Quimera y Julius?" preguntó Cloe con mente y curiosidad florecientes a la par.

_"Ambos tenían una gran amistad. Yo estaba enamorada de Quimera, y él decía corresponderme. El problema es que ambos desconfiabamos tanto el uno del otro que nunca pudimos ser algo más... nos habían hecho mucho daño en el pasado y sufrímos mucho por eso. En cuanto a Julius, él sí que salió con Zafiro, y tuvieron una preciosa hija de la cuál no recuerdo el nombre." _explicó el fantasma. Aquello no debía ser muy importante, ya que no hizo muchos esfuerzos por recordarlo.

"Me dijiste que las heridas se curaban. Entonces, ¿por qué explicarme todo ésto si no importa mucho?" preguntó Cloe con las manos aferradas al pecho.

_"Quiero que dejes atrás ese miedo a estropearlo todo. Por mucho que parezca que tengas miedo al cambio... sé que tienes más miedo a cambiar tú las cosas y liarlo todo, pero sólo puedes evitarlo si no tienes miedo. Si te he dicho todo ésto es porque a pesar de ser muy parecidas, no tenemos porqué compartir la dirección de nuestros destinos. En parte estoy intentando soportar tu idea de que la rabieta de Zak porque leyeras mis memorias es algo incomprensible, pero normal al fin y al cabo. Es normal que creyera que me imitarías."_

"El problema es que no tenía que haberme ido." afirmó la peliazulada más joven con rotundidad, "Me he enfadado por algo que no venía a cuento en ese momento, y él sólo quería que no hiciera algo mal."

_"Cloe... ¿tú porqué crees que estoy aquí?" _

La otra intentó pensar con cabeza esta vez. Quitando esas anécdotas y alguna lección suelta, Lunna no había hecho mucho allí, "No lo sé. Aconsejarme, ¿no?"

_"El día que murió Caleb, cuándo te refugiaste en el lago en búsqueda de tranquilidad, yo estaba allí, observándote." _dijo el fantasma, _"Desde entonces, estuve más atenta de lo habitual, viéndote a veces caer y otras veces siendo feliz. Me disgustó que no te viera tan feliz cómo te conocía, pero acabé entendiendo tus razones."_

"Pero... ¿qué haré ahora? No he encontrado mi zenit aún, y se acaba el tiempo." Cloe se tiró de los pelos, con el punto de estrés ya cerca de ella.

_"Una cosa es que no lo hayas encontrado, y otra es que lo sepas."_

La princesa se apartó las manos de la cara y miró a la otra con una pizca de pánico, "No te entiendo."

Lumma rió como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, _"Cloe, quizás no lo parezca, pero lo único que necesitabas era darte cuenta de que tus problemas afectaban a la gente más de lo que parecía, y enfrentarte tanto a los problemas como a la gente que se metía en ellos." _explicó, _"Te has enfrentado a Zak, le has dicho lo que sientes y has visto tus miedos en tus pensamientos. Dímelo tú, ¿no crees que es hora de darte una oportunidad?"_

Fue la primera vez que una sonrisa genuina encontró su camino hasta la cara de la afligida peliazulada, "Entonces... ¿ya está?"

_"Obviamente no... tengo algo para tí." _Lunna hizo aparecer un cetro en su mano, _"Lo he llevado durante años, y creo que ahora es tu momento." _sonrió la translúcida, _"El Cetro de Andrómeda es poderoso y se maneja con la imaginación. Si puedes imaginarte algo con ello, se hará realidad."_

El cetro consistía en una larga y sólida rama que medía una una cabeza y media menos que Cloe, con un semicírculo que apuntaba a un lado y una voluta blanca dentro del semicírculo. El cetro de madera oscura terminaba en punta, y congelaba parte del suelo con toques en el suelo. La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos miró la pieza, y lo agitó por el aire con altanería. Después, lo pasó horizontalmente por el aire con rapidez, creando una barrera de hielos punzantes que apuntaban a la luna desde el borde del lago.

_"Muy bonito. Ahora... creo que ya sabes qué debes hacer." _le dijo Lunna, ahora seria.

Y ahora, Cloe lo tenía muy claro, "Senza está en Punta Central. Los demás irán allí mañana, seguramente." afirmó la soberana con seguridad, "Debo volver con ellos y ayudarles."

_"Quieta ahí, ovejita." _le paró el espectro cuando la peliazulada viva iba a irse, _"Lo más seguro es que les tiendan una trampa nada más llegar al templo. Deberías quedarte aquí y entrenar con el cetro y sus habilidades."_

"Es verdad... Si mañana atacan, ¿cómo va a sobrevivir Zak si no ha encontrado su zenit?" se preguntó Cloe enfrente de Lunna.

_"La luz que viste detrás de tí mientras huías era la luz de Quimera dándole su poder a Zak. Es posible que el chico estuviera rendido y al caerse acabara por rendirse. Quimera debe haberle dado energía al haber perseverado y haberte seguido durante un rato. Si ambos tienen cosas en común, pensar que lo tienen todo debe ser algo que tienen en común. Seguramente ya tendrá el Bastón de Capricornio en sus manos..."_

"Si Quimera le ha dado el bastón es porque estaba materializado aquí, ¿no?" Lunna asintió, "Me dijiste que como tú moriste de una manera distinta a ellos sólo tú podías salir del templo."

_"Es posible que haya hecho un gran esfuerzo para salir. No tengo ni idea." _divagó la Guerrera de la Estrella.

"¿Por qué no aprovechas para hablar con él?" el fantasma miró a Cloe, fuera de su estupor, "Podrías arreglar las cosas."

_"Quimera no me puede ver. Es cierto que podría ver a Zafiro y a Julius por lo que tengo entendido, pero no a mí. Es raro, siendo todos fantasmas, pero hay razones que te explicaré después." _dijo Lunna con un tinte de tristeza, _"De momento, debo explicarte algunas cosas."_

"¿Como cuáles?"

_"Cómo el desenlace de mi historia."_

•**fin del capítulo siete.•**

**¿Os he aclarado algunas dudas? Igual no os han quedado claras... pero si no podeis preguntar.**


	9. 8- Cuando la nana toca su fin

_**¡Buenas! ¿Cómo os va todo? Me alegro de veros. Hoy... La (única) batalla final en la que se pone todo en el asador. Os hago un recordatorio para los que estén perdidos:**_

_**Zak y Cloe están enfadados porque Zak quería protegerla, y ahora ella ha huído para pensar y se ha retirado del equipo, encontrandose a Lunna, Guerrera de la Estrella que también vivió cosas parecidas a ella. Después de una larga charla, le da el Cetro de Andrómeda y empieza a entrenarla después de una misteriosa historia que debía terminar.**_

_**Como se me da muy mal las escenas de acción, he preferido meter algo de sentimiento... lo siento. Y también me disculpo por el día de retraso, he tenido muchísimos problemas y viajes, libros etc. Ya solo quedan 2 capítulos aparte de este. dun dun dun (?**_

_**Todo claro, ¿no?**_

_soniasc94: ya ves. Lo arreglarán... o no. _

_yuyi33: PEROPERO ¿porquieee? El suspense alimenta la ansiedad, corazón. Me gusta la ansiedad. Y no te preocupes, no busco respuestas, si no opiniones. _

_Ivy J: gracias cielo._

_kiarika humqwerfidnsla: me encantan tus revs tanto que las suelo leer 2 veces. Eres muy perspicaz y te diste cuenta de lo de Zafiro, ¡buena lectora! Muchas gracias, te aprecio mucho. Lo digo muy en serio. Debes ser la única que dice cosas tan bonitas por aquí con tanto sentido._

_Guest: gracias... que bonita manera de escribir._

_**Seguimos.**_

_**¡Consejo! Escuchar:**_

_**Say Something - A Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera**_

_**mientras leeis.**_

_**¡Vividlo y comentad! - icechipsx**_

•

El tiempo se había acabado.

Cómo quién observa un reloj de arena durante mucho tiempo, la espera se había hecho eterna y las cosquillitas de la emoción y el miedo no se hicieron esperar.

Con las alas desplegadas en acción, el pelo recogido y las ideas claras, Cloe era la portadora de la verdad. Ni por un segundo se le había olvidado qué iba a hacer a Punta Central, ni por un minuto se le había olvidado lo importante que era su presencia en el combate final. Llevaba un cargamento de valentía y una buena historia que contar después de una victoria. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntar, tantas preguntas que responder y tantas cosas que debían ser respondidas.

Las cosas como son: Cloe volaba valiente, pero no al cien por cien confiada.

Dejando atrás las pequeñas vías de Icadún, la chica sabía que había llegado a su destino. El terreno se hacía más seco y la vegetación desaparecía, junto al aire caliente y afilado que recorría los terrenos. Se sabía que todos los malignos se escondían allí, pero nadie lo podía demostrar. De hecho, ni siquiera los guerreros actuales sabían si Senza estaría de verdad, y ahora Cloe dudaba que sus amigos estuvieran allí.

¿Y si no estaban allí y hacía una entrada hacia una trampa?

No quería ni pensarlo. Senza era manipulador como él sólo, seductor con algunas (incluída ella. Pero sólo lo intentó una vez y milagrosamente mantuvo las distancias al día siguiente sin que ella supiera por qué. ¿Algún rubio rabioso con dificultades para la ansiedad?) y poderoso, pero no tan inteligente como parecía. Con la que había armado con sólo dejar el trono, ya intentar inundar la región era desproporcionado. ¿Qué le impulsaba a querer acabar con miles de vidas inocentes?

Suspiró. Era una de las cosas que la impulsaban a seguir y no mirar atrás. ¿Estaría Lunna observándola y juzgándola? A la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos le daba bastante igual que la criticaran por su trabajo, pero había veces que le carcomía por dentro que hablaran mal de ella sin conocerla. Aunque muchas opiniones pudieran ser ciertas, no le hacía mucha gracia de todas formas. Le daba igual, pero no completamente.

Punta Central era ahora una erosión masiva de lo que fue en un pasado. Cloe lo recordaba perfectamente:

La entrada repleta de plantas y rosas. El camino recto hacia el orondo templo, con setos cuadrados a los lados que lo hacían parecer un laberinto de gran sencillez. Los cielo claros y concisos, con un simple tono azul que a pesar de ser común, era especial coloreando el cielo. La gente riendo de camino o de vuelta del templo, aquel edificio que tenía muchos nombres pero la peliazulada siempre llamaba Templo Iris.

En ese preciso momento cuando Cloe aterrizó en lo que sería la entrada de Punta Central por aquel entonces, un escalofrío se detuvo para admirar la escena. Llamarlo reino era tontería y llamarlo bonito escocía en la conciencia. El suelo tenía un color rojizo gastado, ya no había platas bonitas ni setos cuadrados, si no un desierto árido con rocas picas. El cielo no era azul, pero tenía un color rojo por encima como un manto semitransparente. Igual había azul detrás de la nebulosa, al igual que humanidad detrás de la persona que era Senza. El templo parecía un castillo sacado de una película medieval, rojo como marte y con una sola entrada oscura para entrar, entristecido por el silencio que mataba el ecosistema.

Parecía que no, pero algo le decía a Cloe que la naturaleza no había sido la causante de esto al completo. La madre naturaleza habría tenido piedad, Senza no.

El ex Príncipe de las Aguas Perpetuas no parecía una gran amenaza desde fuera, pero la chica de ojos azules sabía mucho más. Tenía tratos con él desde hace más tiempo y mucha paciencia para aguantar su filosofía, lo cual ayudó bastante para entenderlo. Senza tenía una mente preciosa, pero un alma torturada. Manipulador y engañoso siempre acompañaban su nombre como eterno acosador, y la chica no podía negarlo. Era muy manipulador, osado, todo un complot de lo que ella no soportaba. Quiso romperla una vez y parecía buscar la revancha en cada momento de su vida, incansable y monótono como una piedra rodando cuesta abajo. La molía, la destruía, la amargaba. Era malo siendo amigo, era el diablo como enemigo.

Pero algo, algo le decía que había una razón detrás, y no iba a parar hasta encontrarle las cosquillas.

La princesa de Laynn estaba a dos metros de la fortaleza que una vez fue templo. Se sentía como en los videojuegos antes del jefe final... ahora se supone que podría guardar la partida, ¿no? Pero en absoluto. La siguiente batalla no era un juego y solo tenía un intento. Por ello, decidió jugar astuta y precisa, usando el vuelo como baza ganadora.

Cloe se impulsó un poco para asomarse por la ventana al lado de la entrada, y miró un poco, con los nervios de quien juega al escondite y no quiere ser descubierto. En lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en Senza. Tenía el pelo más corto y del color de la medianoche, la piel más palida y más masa muscular. Le daba miedo especular que se veía más atractivo, pero algo le paró el pulso cardíaco.

Sus amigos estaban encerrados en una jaula cúbica de cuatro metros cuadrados de base y una sólida pared de hielo un poco débil. Pensó porqué Zak no atacaba, pero luego vio un pulsador cerca de Senza, y le dio pavor que al rubio le diera por romper la jaula. Fenzy y Kiet estaban cansados, sentados en el suelo respirando. Debían haber pasado por una gran batalla antes de caer en la trampa, pero algo parecía impulsar al Príncipe del Sol que le daba energías. Un brillo en su mirada, sus embestidas contra el cristal, ¿qué le recargaba?

Agradeció a Lunna que llegara tarde, pero lo sintió por sus otros dos amigos. Ojalá pudiera haber ayudado.

Ahora ella sabía que hacer. Sacó su arco y dos flechas encantadas de hielo y cristal reforzado, tensando la cuerda y cerrando un ojo para apuntar. Se sentía como un francotirador, su puntería diría el destino de sus amigos, de la región.

Entonces disparó. La flecha recorrió el espacio y dió en el centro de la armadura de Senza antes de que Cloe se apeara y entrara por la ventana. Sus piernas se estremecieron por la caída, pero sobrevivieron después de una sacudida. La guerrera aún sostenía el arco y una flecha, mirando a Zak, quien estaba sorprendido y a la vez alegre de que estuviera allí. Igual sus dudas sobre su fuerza ya no eran tan persistentes.

"Vaya, vaya. ¡Vaya!" aplaudió Senza quitándose la flecha de la armadura bajo la incrédula mirada de Cloe, "Resulta que la gallinita de la región vuelve a las andadas. No me adelantes información, ¿huirás o me soltarás una charla sobre algo que no me interesa?"

Justo cuando iba a decirle algo, recordó que hacerla rabiar era lo que el chico quería. No podía permitirse cometer errores esta vez. No.

"Ahora te callas, curioso." se regodeó Senza, "Dímelo tú, ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?"

El vacile de su enemigo le hacía sentir como una colegiala acosada por los pijos de su instituto. ¿Diría algún día algo bueno que no fuera sobre sí mismo? Apretó los puños y juntó los dientes. Tenía que darse una oportunidad a sí misma, no dudar y no seguirle la corriente. Seguía sintiendo rabia, seguía sientiendo ese enfado y esa corriente caliente por todo el cuerpo. Aún así, esta vez no era hacia su incapacidad para plantarle cara, si no por el enemigo que ahora se acercaba a ella tenaciente y grotesco.

El Cetro de Andrómeda apareció en su mano derecha por invocación involuntaria, que apartó a Senza de su zona de prepotente y le hizo retroceder unos pasos, "¿Qué haces con eso?"

Cloe sonrió, sintiendo que ahora tenía la sartén por el mango, "Esto."

La peliazulada dió dos toques en el suelo con el cetro y una cola de hielo persiguió el suelo hasta llegar a la jaula, trepando por ella y recubriéndola con una capa blanquecina que emborronó la vista de los guerreros dentro de la jaula. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Con la mano izquierda, Cloe hizo un movimiento horizontal imitando a un cuchillo, que rompió la jaula e hizo que trozos de pared volaran al suelo y liberara a sus amigos, que la miraron agradradecida con las armas ya empuñadas.

Fenzy se reunió con Cloe, chocaron palmas y volvieron a contraer una pose de batalla imitando a la que tenían Zak y Kiet detrás del enemigo con la espada y el martillo mas el bastón del rubio listos para combatir.

Zak empezó a atacar, intentando atravesar a Senza con la espada, pero éste lo bloqueó, sabiendo su rival directo al instante. El rubio dio las órdenes necesarias antes de volver a atacar:

"¡Kiet! Busca la palanca para abrir el techo, ve con Fenzy ¡y hazlo rápido! Cloe, tú-"

Cuando Zak se calló, la peliazulada se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, sintiendo un aliento frío en la nuca. Un clon de Cloe, completamente oscuro y con los ojos blancos sin alma, sujetaba el mismo arco que ella en una mano, el doble de grande y con una flecha en la otra mano, llena de pinchos. El clon hizo un ademán de atacarla, pero Cloe reaccionó y saltó a un lado por si acaso, con una flecha lista para ser disparada y su bastón atado a su espalda, apuntando a la cabeza del ser oscuro.

La imitación corrió hacia ella con la flecha como espada y una sonrisa cruel y despiadada. La batalla por los reinos acababa de empezar.

•

Un cuarto de hora después, el reto aún no parecía haber empezado.

El clon ahora estaba acorralado, sin armas ni maneras de salir. El problema: Cloe no tenía flechas. No tenía armas salvo el cetro, pero la materia oscura no se podía congelar ni quemar, sólo atravesar. Y estaba cansada, tan cansada, que la cabeza no le daba para pensar. Ojalá diera más de sí, pero no podía, era imposible. Estaba despeinada, con la coleta un tanto deshecha y la cara roja de tanto moverse. Si el clon estaba siendo duro de roer, el maestro debía estar siendo coser y cantar para Zak, sarcásticamente hablando.

Cloe dejó que el cansancio se apoderara de su mente y actuara con sus instintos primitivos. Cogió el arco con cara de dolor, echó el brazo hacia atrás y lo lanzó contra el monstruo de materia oscura, que se desvanecía entre ruidos que parecían una mezcla entre gruñidos y gritos.

Una vez concluida la misión, la chica miró hacia arriba para darse cuenta de que el techo estaba abierto y el sol daba plenamente en el suelo de la fortaleza y bañaba los cuerpos de Zak y Senza, aún en una pelea dura de pelar. Hacía sol por un día entre muchos, y Cloe juraría no haberlo visto antes de entrar. Se cubría los ojos para no quedarse ciega, con una leve sensación de cansancio por las venas.

Ese sol le recordó algo... un fragmento de una memoria que Lunna compartió con ella...

* * *

_"¿Lunna?"_

_Sentada al borde del Lago Nunsa, la chica miraba la luna con aprecio hacia la tenue luz que emitía, iluminando las olillas del agua que se estrellaban contra el borde del lago, creando un murmullo que hacía el silencio transformarse en tranquilidad. Ella tenía una flor blanca en la mano, de pétalos plateados como las estrellas y estambres amarillos como el sol que su acompañante, ahora a su lado, representaba tan fielmente con su cariño y respeto. Cosas de la vida, que Quimera fuera como el señor Sol: a veces suave y agradable, a veces abrasante e insoportable._

_"¿Me llamabas?" preguntó Lunna con una sonrisa en la cara y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y mirándole, como si estuviera en un trance. El viento acariciaba el pelo de Quimera con suavidad y le otorgaba ese aspecto tan vulnerable que al principio nunca sospechó que tuviera, ya que al principio era una roca dura y áspera que el tiempo transformó en algo maravilloso._

_El rubio rió, "Te busc__**ábamos**__." aclaró él, "Mañana partiremos a los confines de Punta Central para visitar al Oscuro. Creíamos que habías huído o algo."_

_El silencio por parte de la chica le susurraba a Quimera que algo no andaba bien, ya que miraba al agua y se le había entristecido la expresión en demasía. Estaba tan rara últimamente, todo el día tomando brebajes extraños y haciendo ejercicios que deberían hacerle bien, pero parecían hacerle el efecto contrario. La vida de Lunna pendía de un hilo que se debilitaba por momentos y los ejercicios la erosionaban poco a poco como una rueda a ras de suelo. La chica cambiaba, antes no era así... Esa no era ni de lejos la chica de la que Quimera se había enamorado._

_"¿Todo bien?" preguntó él, haciéndola levantar la mirada, "Pareces... apagada."_

_"¿Tú crees... que merece la pena?"_

_"¿El qué?"_

_Suspiró, "Seguir luchando." dijo ella, "Estoy tan cansada, Quimera, tan vulnerable. Soy el objetivo de todos los equipos del Oscuro, ya no doy nada bueno al equipo." y volvió a suspirar, "No lo entiendo. No me entra en la cabeza como he terminado así."_

_"Lunna..." resopló Quimera, posando su mano encima de la de su amada, "Ojalá pudiera convencerte, ojalá pudiera hacerte ver lo valiosa que eres para todos, pero sé que eres un caso perdido. Pero como yo tampoco tengo remedio, lo intentaré una última vez." la peliazulada rió con suavidad, dejando que su compañero le pasara su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros, "Te juré que te protegería, y aún pienso hacerlo. Juré ser buen amigo y creo que lo he cumplido. No voy a dejarte caer así, lo entiendes, ¿no?"_

_La chica sonrió, pero no podía sentirse agraciada por sus palabras. Lo deseaba con mucha energía, pero es que no podía. Le habían roto muchas veces el corazón y ya no podía confiar en él. No sabía qué era sentirse amada, quería sentir ese calor del amor que a veces sentía de parte de Quimera, quería amar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero... ya no tenía las mismas fuerzas que hace unas semanas. Se le había acabado el tiempo y las oportunidades, y no podía continuar. Armarse de valor y luchar por un día más ya no era tan sencillo como abrir los ojos._

_"Lo entiendo... pero no quiero que te metas demasiado en el papel de héroe." le explicó Lunna, "Sabes perfectamente que yo también te protegeré cueste lo que cueste."_

_Y él lo sabía, "Por eso, te haré una promesa." dijo Quimera, serio como un rey, "Aquí mismo y ahora te juro que si no te protejo con mi vida y mi salud, estallará una tormenta voraz y salvaje que perjudicará a cualquier ser oscuro sobre la faz de la región."_

_"Me... ¿me lo prometes?" _

_Quimera besó su frente, "Te lo prometo." Lunna posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero, intentando fingir sentir ser querida por una vez._

_"Es mi promesa." susurró él._

_"Llegué a oír esa frase. Me estremecí por la seriedad con la que lo dijo todo..." terminó Lunna de relatar._

_"Y... ¿qué pasó después?" preguntó Cloe._

_Lunna calló, y miró a un lado con la expresión solemne y sombría._

* * *

Recordaba la memoria como si estuviera ahí, pudiera agarrarla y estrujarla. Miró a su lado, dónde Zak y Senza seguían chocando espadas. Le asustaba la idea de que el villano le ganara la batalla, y se quedara sola contra ese chico, claramente más fuerte. Todo pendía de su mano ahora mismo. Lo único que podía hacer era ayudar.

"¡Dímelo! ¡Explícamelo!" el rubio avanzó unos pasos, haciendo a Senza retroceder con una gran estocada, "¿¡Por qué tienes que ser así con todo lo que te rodea!? ¿Por qué el dolor? ¡el rencor!"

Senza respondió tirándole la espada al suelo con gran fuerza, dejandole a Zak desarmado exceptuandosu bastón. Rugió como un león en libertad, "Desde tu trono de oro todo se ve perfecto, ¿a que sí? ¿Sabes lo que es vivir en la sombra de todo lo que te rodea? ¿Sabes lo que es que te machaquen a golpes en el colegio por ser diferente y tener un potencial mayor? Abusaban de mi confianza, mis padres me abandonaron por que se avergonzaban de mí por ser poderoso, la gente empezó a temerme. Huí de casa al Bosque de Cristal, reprimido y manejando planes para empezar a ascender de nuevo, ¡y largas noches después, lo logro! La rabia, el dolor de ser apartado, el miedo por ser rechazado que antes no tenía. ¡Ninguno de vosotros llegaría a entenderlo, todos salvo Cloe! Ella es la única que entiende la presión social, la soledad que encierra a la persona por ser diferente." Senza hizo desvanecer su espada, deteniendo la batalla para agarrarse de los pelos, "Es tan malo ser marginado, ¡la tristeza del vivir! Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, ¡yo manejo todo lo que ocurre fuera y dentro de mis barreras!"

Con el cetro en mano, Cloe había escuchado cada palabra con la boca entreabierta. Tenía miedo a admitirlo, pero sí que le entendía. La soledad, el miedo a la inseguridad, la inseguridad por el miedo, la agonía de no querer seguir adelante. Todo ello podía oscurecer a alguien como Senza, pero no a la peliazulada que le temblaba el pulso. Tenía una mente virgen, sin pensamientos oscuros ni deseos prohibidos. Pero... quién sabe. ¿Y si algún día ella misma está en su lugar?

Zak sabía que toda esa historia iba con segundas, cómo no reconocer ese deje de convicción que llevaba oyendo toda su vida, ¿tan vil era su sordera? Ojalá no hubiera mermado a Cloe de ninguna manera, ojalá esa seguridad que ella parecía haber recuperado no la bajara de la nube en unos pocos segundos que sabían a puro metal. Zak le puso el bastón bajo la barbilla, preparado para quemarle vivo como siguiera así, "Ni se te ocurra." le dijo de regañadientes, "No sigas por ese camino."

El enemigo invocó su espada de nuevo, apartando el bastón del guerrero de un golpe y obligándolo a correr para recoger su espada. El bastón había caído en frente de Cloe tintineando en el suelo un par de veces, "¡Zak! Tu-"

Viéndole ocupado con su batallita de príncipes, ella recogió el bastón con el suyo propio en la otra mano, mirando las diferencias entre ellos. El de Zak era mucho más antiguo y claro, con hendiduras a los lados y un fin puntiagudo. Una llama latía dentro de una esfera de cristal dentro de una C que miraba al cielo. Ambos eran similares. Mirándolo con perspicacia, juntando ambos bastones, las partes de arriba casi completaban una circunferencia perfecta. Casi. Habría sido muy bonito que coincidieran.

Entonces recordó algo que le dijo Lunna antes de irse,

_"Encuentra un nexo común entre tú y Zak. Hazme un favor... y cumple la promesa de Quimera en su nombre."_

¿Y si los bastones eran la clave del enigma que el espectro le planteó la noche anterior? ¿Y si para cumplir la promesa de Quimera debía encontrar una manera de unir sus almas de una manera más espiritual de lo normal? ¿Y si tenía a respuesta delante?

Entonces entendió, sujetando ambas armas con la cara asombrada, sintiendo la tensión de ambos poderes conectándose, anulándose entre ellos en una voluta en el corazón de Cloe. Sentía sus manos iluminarse, con cables de plasma iluminando sus venas con perlitas azules o naranjas desde cada torrente. Era como un pelo que rozaba entre los dedos, creando una suave sensación.

Ambos cetros empezaron a temblar, quizás por la contrariedad de sus elementos, y un láser salió de cada voluta y se unieron en un bucle. Ambos empezaron a atraerse como imanes, y por mucha fuerza que ella hiciera, ambos seguían moviéndose el uno hacia el otro. Cloe intentó varias veces separarlos con tirones, pero no logró nada, "¡Agh!"

El enemigo dejó de luchar, al igual que Zak cuando oyó a Cloe gritar, "¡No! ¡Para, o nos mataras a todos!"

Inocentemente, Cloe soltó los bastones para poner las manos en su cintura, con las cejas juntas, "¿Que los pare o los deje juntarse?"

Los bastones adquirieron más inercia, expulsando luces al suelo que carecían de peligro pero no de magia. En un intento de parar lo inevitable, la chca agarró los cetros casi fusionados, produciendo haces de luz por toda la magia junta, "¡No!" y los cetros se unieron en uno, en medio de una luz amarilla radiante en las manos de Cloe.

El cetro resultante era blanco con haces rojos que recorrían el cetro alrededor de su cuerpo, con una bola negra sólida arriba que estaba completamente hueca almacenando algo que todos desconocían. No pesaba y se acomodaba en la mano derecha de la guerrera como un guante. Así que... esas eran las almas de Quimera y Lunna, ¿no? Tenía sentido: algo fuerte con una parte algo más débil, bonito y con gracia, muy versátil y cómodo. El hielo debía ser lo blanco, y el rojo enfurecido el fuego. Lo negro, aún así, era un misterio. Pero eso poco le importaba, ya que ahora sabía que tenía que hacer.

El chico oscuro palideció al ver el cetro, "¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?"

La chica movió un poco el cetro, viendo como una estela blanquecina lo seguí fielmente y creaba patrones en el aire, "Ésto."

Dándo un gran salto al cielo ante la atónita mirada de los guerreros, la peliazulada de ojos del color de los delfines levitaba en la suave brisa, y contempló que el cielo por encima de ella se había abierto como una bóveda y que las nubes empezaban a desaparecer. ¿Acaso habían sido vistas sus intenciones y el cielo empezaba a clarear como consecuencia? De todas formas, seguía estando confusa, con terror a matar a todos los que la rodeaban. Pero... de repente, todo aquello desapareció. El miedo, la inseguridad, y la ira se abrió camino en su mentr para establecer un nuevo destino. Algo brillante, algo que sacara la luz de la oscuridad y la hiciera desaparecer.

Apuntó con el cetro al sol, y viento se levantó desde debajo suyo y la empujó algo más arriba, acercándose algo más a la divinidad. Quería hacer llegar un mensaje, quería decirle a Quimera que estaba cumpliendo aquella promesa que él no pudo llegar a cumplir. Quería hacerle saber que su misión había sido llevada a cabo y ahora Lunna estaba feliz por una vez en mucho tiempo. Que había traído a ambos a la faz del reino por unos segundos. El cetro vibraba, marcando el momento de la venganza, el momento de que la justicia brillara antes de que ella dijera dos palabras significativas.

_Vamos Cloe..._

_sé que puedes..._

_¡HAZLO!_

_**"¡TORMENTA PROMETIDA!"**_

Y el escenario se bañó en una luz brillante y cegadora, que absorbió la energía de todos y explotó con un gran ruido sordo, justo antes de que el cetro se comiera la voluntad de Cloe y esta cayera fuertemente en el suelo, inconsciente pero no dormida como todos los demás.

Pero sólo una persona tuvo esperanza, se arrastró aún conservando algunos ápices de consciencia y envolvió a la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos en un abrazo, que por una vez, era completamente genuino, "Cloe..." se inclinó suavemente, reposando su frente encima de la de la chica inconsciente, llena de heridas de guerra por la luz y el espectro de antes, "...te recuperarás..."

Y por una vez, por una vez, el silencio y la paz reinaron en aquella zona.

* * *

_La zona de batalla siempre había sido un lugar de heridas y sufrimiento. Quimera estaba preparado para todo: para las heridas, la sangre, todo lo físico que se le ocurriera._

_Pero desde luego, no estaba preparado para esto._

_"¡LUNNA!" gritó él desesperadamente._

_El Templo Hiralda se derrumaba a pedazos, sacudiéndose entre golpe y golpe. Y la chica que antes sonreía, sabiendo que tenía los segundos contados, yacía a unos metros, con los ojos cerrados y un feo corte en el estómago y mucha sangre cerca. Se había metido en una batalla que el rubio creía que nunca ganaría, pero mataba poder decir que una grave herida había sido lo único que costó. Porque Lunna dejó que la capturaran para distraerle, y que el guerrero pudiera coger su arma que las bestias le arrebataron. La barrera de Julius y Zafiro aguantó la energía del oscuro para que no afectara al exterior mientras el interior moría._

_Quimera quería pensar que la sangre era del Oscuro, quería pensar que era todo un sueño. Pero cuando el templo dejó de derrumbarse y el techo ya había caído al completo, supo que era el final y no había vuelta atrás. _

_"Lunna, ¡Lunna!" Quimera la acogió en sus brazos, sacudiéndola como una muñeca, "¡Respondeme! ¡Dime algo!"_

_Cuando la sintió moverse un poco, respiró aliviado, pero ella no abría los ojos y parecía estar dormida. Todo su cuerpo estaba inerte de cuello hacia abajo, y Quimera, muy en el fondo, sabía que era el adiós. No volvería a verla sonreír, ni pestañear ni reír a su lado o llorar sus desgracias. No más Lunna._

_Sólo un vacío a su lado que nunca podría llenar._

_Nunca lo admitiría, pero reconocía para sí mismo que todo aquello había sido para distraerle de algo más valioso. Le había dado la espalda, la había dejado atrás. Y eso era lo que ella quería. Había dejado al Oscuro agarrarla y clavarle sus uñas hasta desangrarla mientras Quimera recogía su arma. Había dejado que la trataran como un perro trata a un juguete roto por los mazazos de la vida. _

_Había intercambiado una victoria por el amor de su vida sin verlo con claridad. Había cambiado tres minutos de placer de una batalla ganada por un amor eterno._

_La chica había abierto los ojos, viendo al chico llorar su dolor como muchas otras veces había deseado que hiciera. El rubio no había estado allí en esos tiempos que le necesitaba, y nunca se lo reprochó. Nunca dijo una palabra, nunca llegó a despedirse a pesar de saber su destino como si ella misma lo hubiera escrito. Ojalá hubieran podido confiarse sus sentimientos, ojalá hubieran hecho todas esas cosas que Lunna siempre quiso hacer. Ojalá hubiera experimentado ese sentimiento de sentirse amada, querida y protegida, y hubiera pasado sus idas y venidas con Quimera en vez de sola por no querer que alguien sintiera pena._

_"Escúchame, ¿vale?" le dijo él claramente, aún sabiendo que ella igual no podía escucharle, "Te pondrás bien, te curarás..__. lo sient-to... te he fallado, ¡te he fallado!"_

_Y ahí Quimera rompió a llorar la promesa que no llegó a cumplir, sintiendo ese remordimiento de perder a la persona que más te importaba. El no volver a ver el sol debía doler... pero el traicionar a aquella que tanto querías era peor que eso. La necesitaba tanto que dolía, cada respiración sin su aroma a vainilla acompañando el aire aburrido le asfixiaría. Sentir sus manos delicadas dentro de las suyas ya no sería rutina, compartir las estrellas como si fueran suyas se esfumaría. Llorar sin estar a su lado sería aún más amargo, las comidas no tendrían sabor en su ausencia. El mundo no tendría color sin su sonrisa en su mente, porque el panorama actual se le grabaría en la mente y no lo olvidaría nunca. La gente ya no importaba si Lunna no estaba en ella, la música estaría vacía sin sus tarareos sin sentidos y su voz de seda._

_Era todo tan exagerado que tenía sentido. Era todo tan real que daba pánico estar sin ella en cualquier momento del día._

_Su imagen cubriría el sol y las voces de los niños le recordarían aquel júbilo de tenerla a su lado. El verdor de los valles eran su optimismo, la rojez de atardecer siempre le persiguirían como el color se su sangre, secándose mientras ella cerraba los ojos. La primavera no tendría sentido sin que ella paseara bajo los cerezos agarrada a su brazo; el verano dolería sin su hielo para calmarle; el otoño le recordaría a lo seca que se le quedaba la garganta cada vez que le abrazaba, abrumado por su cariño; el invierno le mataría sin las bufandas que Lunna le tejía y no tendría a nadie a quién dejarle su abrigo. Nadie se quejaría del calor de algunos días para luego echarlos de menos a la primera ola de frío. ¿Quién le reiría los chistes sin ser graciosos y discutiría con él para luego reirse sin más?_

_Nadie en absoluto. Nadie le entendía como ella. Pero nunca pudo decírselo, sólo se dedicó a herirla sin darse cuenta. Era tan frágil, siempre lo había sido. _

_"¿L-Lunna?" no obtuvo respuesta, si no miradas de pena de Julius y Zafiro, sorprendidos porque no hubiera roto nada aún, "No, no no no no ¡__¡NO!"_

_Lunna dió su último respiro, dejándo el mundo tal y como lo conocía y haciendo un viaje hacia el mundo siguiente. Pero detrás de ella entre lágrimas y sangre, dejó a alguien roto por su marcha._

_Quimera nunca llegó a recuperarse por la muerte de Lunna. Nunca se lo perdonó, el haberla dado la espalda sabiendo que ella no lograría ganar la batalla. _

Pero ahora, su promesa ya había sido cumplida. Las almas de Lunna y Quimera se habían unido para un último baile de magia y secretos a la luz de un poderoso hechizo, que logró neutralizar a Senza de una vez por todas. En un rincón del universo, había sitio para el amor de Lunna y Quimera.

Pero la verdadera pregunta es,

¿sería duradero el silencio del enemigo?

•

•**fin del capítulo ocho.•**

**Odio este capítulo. Mal escrito y demasiado triste al final. Ay.**


	10. 9- Crescendo

_**Holo. **_

_**Me parece mentira que ya se vaya a acabar, voy a llorar- NAH, nunca lloro por cosas como estas, pero me disgusta un poco. Me lo pasé muy bien escribiendo esto (algunas partes mas que otras a ser sincera) pero después de todo... me habeis apoyado muchísimo y eso es muy motivante. Quedan... dos capítulos contando esto, mas una pequeña sorpresita que os espera al final. Ya vereis, ya vereis.**_

_soniasc94: tú siempre tan maja, ¡gracias, corazón!_

_Ivy J: hablas muy bien, y gracias por entenderme. ¡Gracias de nuevo!_

_Guest: no puedo decir que yo no me lo fuera a esperar, ya que mentiría._

_Stefan: me alegro de que ya puedas entenderlo un poquito mejor, es algo que me alivia. Y sí, sólo yo sé qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante, lo bueno de ser omnipotente ahora._

_kiarika: mae, empatizas muchísimo con todos los personajes, ¡me encantan tus reviews, y no me has decepcionado! qué casualidad lo de la canción. Captas muy bien lo que quiero plasmar y eso nunca va a dejar de asombrarme. Tan lista como siempre, pillaste lo del cetro y has resumido la parte sentimental del episodio con muchísima habilidad. ¡Gracias por todo, cielo! _

_**Hoy, os adelanto que alguien le va a decir algo a alguien y van a pasar cosas. Creo que es obvio de quiénes se tratan, y si no, como si no hubiera dicho nada.**_

_**OMG, pusieron DC: Sendokai en la Clan el domingo a la tarde. Y no pude verlo, gggggg.**_

_**¡Disfrutadlo y comentad si os ha gustado, ya queda muy poco! - icechipsx**_

•

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado a qué velocidad se mueve el mundo cuando cierras los ojos?

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado viendo a alguien dormir, lo rápido que se le estará pasando la fase REM? El sueño es una capa que acelera la noción del tiempo entre nubes de gloria o terror, que cumplen las reglas de la psique humana: los sueños hacen la noche dinámica, mientras las pesadillas la relentizan y te agitan entre escalofríos y carreras huyendo del pánico. Películas como fotogramas, sucesiones de imágenes o memorias que suelen tener una función alentadora o de llamada de atención. Algo tan maravilloso que como pocas veces pasa, acaban olvidándose de camino a alguna parte importante.

¿Nunca te has preguntado el porqué de algunas cosas concretas? ¿Por qué el amor? Esa sensación tan maravillosa y electrizante de amar, ligereza de ideas y falta de concentración, calores por las mejillas, debilidad en las rodillas, cambios de humor, esa sensación de estar siendo abrazada por la noche cuando tienes frío. Pero luego viene ese sentimiento contradictorio, el de odiar a esa persona cuando te parten el corazón, las ganas de perderle de vista pero nunca alejarse de él por miedo a perderle, aunque ya no deba pertenecer al libro de tu vida. El amor es una plastilina que se adapta a la mente para decirte que sentir, como una enfermedad con sus síntomas pero sin medicamento ni tratamiento. Algo... de los que muchos hablan pero pocos han sentido, otros demasiado tímidos para decirlo y otros temerosos a que los sentimientos no sean recíprocos y acaben en nada por no decirse lo que sentían.

Era todo tan gracioso, ¡tan fácil de describir cuando sabes de qué hablas, tan difícil de olvidar! Y eso Cloe lo sabía, porque lo había vivido en tan poco tiempo que parecía haber pasado un sólo respiro desde la última vez que sabía que sentir, lo que era correcto y lo que no. Todo había cambiado tan deprisa... tan extraño y caótico como un vendaval que dejaba casas destruídas detrás. Amor, odio, tristeza, felicidad, lealtad, ¿libertad?, adrenalina. Toda la aventura había sido una montaña rusa de la que ella era clienta, y no estaba segura si merecía la pena repetir la vuelta, esperar a otra cascada de emoción.

Con tanta paranoia, ni se dio cuenta de que no había abierto los ojos.

Cloe desplegó la mirada al techo, y se sentó en su cama. Era la misma posición en la que se encontró al principio del camino. Parecía haber vuelto a empezar, todo de nuevo para ser descubierto. Ella había cambiado, pero todo a su alrededor seguía estático y fiel a su percepción general: amigos fieles, padres algo obsesivos pero buenos, salud controlada de nuevo. Todo estaba igual, pero a la vez había cambiado. Como quien coge un peluche con algunos fallos, lo arregla y lo deja en el mismo sitio poco tiempo después; el peluche era una auténtica réplica de aquella etapa de tiempo, pero la peliazulada sabía que no era tan perfecta como debería, aunque ¿sinceramente? no lo cambiaría por nada. Los defectos son un tesoro para algunos: quien ve a la inmadura como alguien dulce y divertido; alguien que tiende a desobedecer que es, en el fondo, alguien espabilado y con deseos en la vida. Sólo habría que mirar algo más allá.

Cloe se destapó, y se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba el uniforme de batalla al que se había acostumbrado, si no un camisón de manga larga blanco y suelto en las muñecas, de poca longitud pero gran comodidad, sin vuelo pero sin estar ceñido. Sus movimientos delicados para levantarse no la dejaban tocar la tela: estaba demasiado tensa como para darse cuenta de ello. Llevaba días dormida, reposando y sin salir de su habitación. No dudaba que le hubieran suministrado somníferos para adormilarla: seguramente la querían durmiendo y no haciendo el tonto por cualquier parte. Se había dejado toda su energía y deseos en visualizar todo el alcance del conjuro, en convocar desde una esquina de su cerebro a Lunna y a Quimera por un segundo, en dejar a Senza parado en el sitio para que los demás pudieran ocuparse de él.

Y seguía sin parecer nada porque ella no había hecho ni la mitad de lo que ellos hicieron por sí solos. Y ese tirón por no haber hecho nada, era estresante. Zak lo debilitó, Fenzy y Kiet abrieron el techo para que algún viajero aéreo les ayudara, ella sólo hizo algo que ni siquiera alcanzaba a recordar ni adivinar.

La vista del pueblo estaba intacta. Caía un poco de nieve, minúscula, y debía haber nevado durante muchos días si los tejados del poblado estaban cubiertos de nieve. Antes, no apreciaba mucho esa sensación de ver a la gente desde la estratosfera del reino, pero ahora era muy tranquilizador ver a la gente sana y salva, respirar el aire limpio y fácil de inspirar, refrescando sus pulmones y haciéndola sonreír un poco. Comparado con todo lo que había vivido, la simple rutina era el cielo y cada paso sin temor a caerse sabía a pura agua bendita. Todo estaba tranquilo: no había vientos horribles, ni fieras oscuras, secretos musgosos o razones para huir.

Poquito a poco, se empezaba a instalar de nuevo en la rutina.

Pero antes de nada, recordó algo que se juró muy en silencio si salía viva de allí, cosa que veía improbable pero posible. Esa pequeña posibilidad la había devuelto a su casa, y ahora le debía una promesa que no iba a dejar incompleta. Andó hacia su cama, se agachó, y sacó aquella caja tan familiar a la luz de su balcón. Lo posó en la mesita cerca de su silla de terraza, azul oscuro y flexible. Le quitó la caja, y acarició instictivamente la madera de su querido violín.

Se sentía saludando a un desaparecido hermano, tímida por su presencia y con miedo a abrazarlo y estrujarlo en sus brazos, a pasar por idas y venidas con él. Le traía tantos recuerdos aquel instrumento, tanta agonía, pero a la vez le animaba saber que tenía algo especial en sí misma: una partitura que se sabía de memoria, un fragmento de su vida que había sido muy importante en muchas ocasiones. Una lista de decisiones que tomar impartidos por la autora de la partitura.

Su abuela había sido la compositora con más talento de su época, cosechando grandes éxitos con avanzada edad. Pero llegó un momento en el que tuvo que alejarse del mundo de la música para descubrir a la feliz criatura que Cloe era por aquella época. Felices tiempos en los que su mínima preocupación era perder sus pinturilas de colorear, aquellas que usaba para crear bellos paisajes y pintar muñecas. La buena mujer tocaba el piano con gran maestría e interpretaba sus propias creaciones, creando un lazo con su nieta porque la peliazulada siempre la veía tocar. Ella misma encargó el mejor de los violines a Nollia personalmente, y cuando Cloe cumplió los 8 años, le enseñó a manejarlo. Le sorprendió mucho la capacidad de su nieta para tocarlo, y en un año lo tocaba con destreza. Le enseñó la mejor de sus partituras, y le cedió los derechos con su muerte, que sumió a la chica en una gran tristeza que le dio más ganas de tocarlo en su honor. Pero nunca pudo llegar a terminar de tocar la partitura completa, con temor a tocar aquella en particular.

Hoy se negaba a achatarse. Nadie sabía de su despertar, y quería hacer su entrada a lo grande, pero no de una manera muy cantosa. Empuñó el violín, miró al cielo y murmuró un par de palabras incomprensibles antes de coger el arco y deslizarlo suavemente contra las cuerdas. Pero pronto, la melodía acogió un ritmo más acelerado y acompasado, obligándola a hacer puras maniobras con la muñeca, aún encogida por la pila de recuerdos y sentimientos que le traía aquella dulce sinfonía. Era como recibir una sobrecarga de mariposillas en el estómago que se desintegraban al más mínimo recuerdo de una lágrima derramada, de un soneto sin completar o una tecla sin tocar.

Sin saberlo, la momentánea violinista tenía las ventanas de todo el pueblo escuchando su vuelta a casa, y a sus padres desde la puerta de su habitación con la lagrimilla en el ojo.

Sin saberlo, ya había logrado rellenar uno de los dos huecos vacíos en su corazón. Lo que no sabía era si lograría rellenar el otro que llevaba un nombre escrito.

Zak.

•

Kiet nunca habría pensado que en el Reino del Sol se podrían organizar jardines tan floridos alrededor del castillo real, ni que el mejor temporal llegaría, irónicamente, cuando menos lo necesitaban.

Cloe y Fenzy llegaban tarde, haciendo que los dos chicos, atraviados en esmóquines negros como el rey de Akros exigió, se impacientaran. Eran muy incómodos y picaban, como si miles de picaduras de mosquito les recorrieran los brazos y el pecho. Eran muy típicos y fijos para algunas fiestas, concretamente esta.

Se había organizado un baile conmemorativo a la victoria sobre Senza, quién fue inmovilizado y retenido en los calabozos del palacio de Laynn. Eran un completo laberinto bajo tierra, lo cual reducía las posibilidades de que se escapara. A Zak no le terminaba de convencer la idea de que un ser como él estuviera cerca de Cloe, pero sabía que protestar sólo empeoraría las cosas y no serviría para nada. Mientras estuviera lejos de ella, le daba igual el dónde.

Era una tarde completamente despejada y sólo había pájaros en el cielo acompañando al sol, que chocaba suavemente con el suelo y disipaba el vientecillo por todo el jardín. Había flores por doquier, mariposas, arcos rodeados con flores y hiedras. Los brazos de las escaleras estaban coronadas con jarrones llenos de orquídeas y rodeados con florecillas alrededor. Una alfombra roja fuerte bajaba la escalinata con saltos y llegaba hasta la entrada por la que estaban llegando toneladas de invitados de todos los reinos. Pero desgraciadamente, no se podía ver a ninguna de las princesas asomando entre toda la gente.

"Me estoy empezando a asustar." comentó Kiet ajustándose la corbata, "Se había confirmado que iban a venir las dos, y temo que les haya pasado algo."

Zak le miró despectivamente, "No me metas miedo. Al menos Fenzy tiene todas las papeletas para venir, pero Cloe... se supone que tenía que despertar ayer, y ha despertado hoy. ¿Y si ha vuelto a dormirse?"

Afortunadamente, un rayito de sol con pelo rosado salió del barullo de gente corriendo con la falda algo arremangada. Llevaba una tiara con alerones de color plata, una parte de arriba muy corta de color blanco y una falta de cintura alta de media longitud, llegándole hasta las rodillas. Calzaba un par de sandalias rosas oscuras y parecían comodísimas. Llegó hasta la pareja entre respiros, "Antes de que lo pregunteis, hay más gente ahí que en el Festival de Primavera en pleno apogeo, así que llegar tarde es inevitable."

"¿Dónde está Cloe?" preguntó Zak, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Kiet admirando a Fenzy.

"La perdí entre la muchedumbre." respondió la pequeña tajante, "Vinimos en tren y al llegar, me cogió de la mano para avanzar sin perdernos de vista la una a la otra. Pero de repente, me soltó y lo último que sé es que la perdí de vista al completo. Eso sí, creo que la ví hablando con Lon cerca de la entrada, pero entre tantos empujones no pude ver más."

Justo al mencionar a Lon, salió Cloe de la multitud propulsada y tropezó con una piedra, sin llegar a matarse ni caerse. Se atusó un poco el vestido y avanzó hacia ellos con una sonrisa muy extraña en la cara, como si se estuviera disculpando por algo que no había hecho. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro de un tejido algo fino, con dos aberturas rectangulares en su cintura izquierda. La falda era recta y era más larga por detrás que por delante, y sus zapatos negros con tres dedos de tacón le daban una apariencia más alta. Pero no llegaba a ser más alta que Zak o Kiet, ya que ambos habían crecido un poco y ahora las chicas eran algo más bajitas. Y fue el turno de Kiet para ver a Zak medio embobado mirando a Cloe. ¿Qué tendrían aquellas dos chicas que les volvían locos?

"Perdón por llegar tarde." se disculpó, al contrario que Fenzy, "Me entretuve hablando con Lon sobre un par de asuntos... y bueno, ya sabeis."

"¿Y eso de que estabas hablando con Lon?" preguntó la pelorosada antes de que el rubio pudiera hacerlo, "Es tu ex políticamente hablando. Me parece raro."

A la otra se le subió una ceja involuntariamente, "Eh... cosas. ¿No tengo derecho a hablar con un príncipe de otro reino? Es buena persona cuando está a buenas."

Un incómodo silencio abatió al grupo, que iban siendo rodeados por gente que entraba a la fiesta. A la chica del pelo del color del cielo se le había oscurecido la mirada durante un instante. Cada uno de sus amigos fueron yéndose lentamente, cada uno a ver a sus padres o a hacer algo más importante.

Pero Cloe se quedó, dándose cuenta de cuanto había cambiado todo sin darse cuenta de ello, y lo inocente que fue, lo ingenua que quiso ser, al creer que todo seguía igual. Todo había sido distorsionado de una manera que ella odiaba; sus ocurrencias habían cambiado a sus amigos drásticamente.

Sus dudas.

Su salud.

Sus errores.

Sus asuntos.

Todo. Todo había influído a sus amigos demasiado. Ya nada daba igual, el más mínimo detalle contaba, todo era drama y tragedias por todas partes. Estaba siendo controlada, limitada, encarcelada en una jaula invisible de preocupación por sus seres vivos. Había querido creer que nada había cambiado, pero en realidad todo había cambiado. Ese fragmento de su vida que quería olvidar se había enquistado en muchas de las mentes de sus amigos profundamente. Ya no eran los mismos que conoció una vez, y ahora por su culpa, ya nada sería igual. Habían madurado demasiado rápido, demasiado mal, demasiado forzado.

Querría volver atrás, arreglar las memorias que habían hecho que todo cambiara o incluso alejarse de ellos para no fastidiarlo todo más, pero sabía que era imposible. Además, si se alejaba de ellos y se borraba de sus vidas se preocuparían más, pero si se acercaba demasiado, acabaría cambiándoles aún más. Sólo esperaba poder estarse quieta y no hacer absolutamente nada que les afectara. Drásticamente real. _Yo creía que había vuelto al principio de esta etapa mi vida, pero parece que he acabado en esa fase de ser asocial y tener miedo otra vez a herir a los demás. Al menos no tengo esa paranoia de estar congelándome, no voy a casarme ni estoy loca. _

"¿Cloe?" la mencionada se giró para ver a Uriah y a Silenna detrás de ella, ambos vistiendo ropas muy elegantes. Silenna llevaba puesto un vestido sin mangas beige con pedrería en los bordes de la parte de arriba y gasa en la falda, que se desvanecía antes de tocar el suelo y contrastaba con la piel algo bronceada de la soberana. Uriah llevaba el esmoquin reglamentario con gran agrado y una sonrisa en la cara, que se desvaneció al momento cuando vio a Cloe con esa expresión tan sombría muy atípica en ella para él, "¿Estásbien? ¿Nobailas? Yahaempezado haceunosminutos, yestabas comoida."

"¿Eh?" la chica se giró para ver a todos bailando, con pareja y muy felices. Deseaba con todo su corazón estar allí, pero su mente de cervatillo asustado le imploró entre sudores que se fuera a algún lugar sola, para disfrutar de una tranquilidad que seguramente no tendría allí si se quedaba, "Creo... creo que voy a irme un ratito, ¿vale? Os veré después... ¡hasta luego!"

Antes de que la Princesa de los Astros pudiera detenerla, la otra ya había salido corriendo hacia algún paradero desconocido, "¡Espera!" gritó la rubia, pero ya era innecesario, "Joe, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Ya empezamos con Zak de nuevo? Definitivamente, debo hablar con él."

"Notepreocupes poresoestanoche." dijo el chico del pelo color pera, ofreciéndola su brazo con altanería y un guiño, "Bailemosunpoco."

Aunque no lo parezca, esa fue la pareja más feliz de la velada, porque alguien se había quedado solo sin saber dónde estaba su pareja. Afortunadamente, sabía dónde encontrarla.

Y supo que era la hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

•

Por algo lo llamaba _paradiso _y no isla.

El sol empezaba a irse a dormir cuando Cloe llegó a Travallah, con el corazón en un puño y dispuesta a tirárselo a alguien si se irritaba demasiado. Siempre se preguntó porqué, pero aquel lugar era siempre tranquilo y no había casi ninguna pega que le pudiera poner al ambiente ni al paisaje. Ella se bajó del Tropicus y empezó a andar por la costa, con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar con mucha arena para sentarse.

Era todo tan magnético, tan fotográfico y relatable... parecía que su historia hubiera sido sacada de un libro de fantasía y aventuras, que no debía estar siendo un buen día para el autor si la hacía sentir así. Pero muy en el fondo de su conciencia, sabía que todo lo que había pasado había sido culpa suya y de nadie más. Había tomado una serie de decisiones que había afrontado con toda su voluntad, con su buena intención y a veces algo de cansancio. Sentía en el alma pensarlo, cambiar tanto de opinión, pero era posible que no fuera a cambiar nada si tuviera la oportunidad. Llegó a un paradero alejado de las vías y vio varias piedras de la costa.

Cada vez que lo pensaba lo veía más convincente. Todo lo que les había pasado les hizo más fuertes, a veces más vulnerables pero nunca llegó a matarles. ¿Y si debía darse una oportunidad y empezar a preocuparse un poco por ella misma? Quizás ser un poco egoísta no dolería, igual dedicarse un poco de tiempo a la soledad y a encontrarse de nuevo después de estar perdida no le vendría mal. Las cosas como son: nunca recuperaría el tiempo perdido y debía hacerse a la idea de que lo hecho, hecho está, y que alejarse de sus amigos que querían su bienestar no sería bueno. Cloe cogió una piedra de cerca del agua y la lanzó, _Estúpida bipolaridad mental. _y lanzó otra piedra al agua, _estúpida yo y estúpido el que me maldijera con tal empanada mental._

Tenía que empezar a cambiar su manera de pensar, a mirarse un poco al espejo y a mimarse algo más. Si Zak no iba a hacerlo... lo haría ella misma.

Ay, Zak...

Sólo mencionar su nombre la ponía al borde de la histeria para caer en el puro sentimiento de el corazón roto. Aquel chico- no, aquel **fuego abrasivo **había arrasado con mucha de la confianza e ilusiones que le quedaban a flote en Cloe, pero nunca parecía darse cuenta. Demonios, ¿es que no sabía que la hacía daño? Ella no quería pensarlo, pero poco a poco empezaba a encontrar razones para inculcarle rabia pasional al chaval, por mucho que doliera. Era verdad y todos lo sabían, que el chico mostraba preocupación cuando le convenía y se desentendía cuando le parecía. Siempre defraudándola por cualquier tontería que luego no importaba, ya que ella tenía facilidad para perdonar pero no para olvidar.

Le sentía tan lejos, tan cerca a la vez pero tan frío en su mente. Ya parecía inalcanzable, estúpido luchar por su amor y estúpido el seguir colada por él. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía estar sin él y le quería tanto, ¡le necesitaba tanto!

"Sabía que estarías aquí."

Y si tanto lo necesitaba, ahí lo tenía. Con su armadura casual que siempre llevaba puesta como príncipe y una sonrisa suave en el rostro, estaba a unos tres metros de ella, y Cloe se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaría ahí. Si la acabara de encontrar, la habría visto recorriendo la costa, y estaría a su lado y no detrás. Menos mal que no dijo nada en voz alta, que si no parecería otra.

"Te estaba buscando." dijo él sentándose al lado de su amiga, que no llegó a imitarle y se quedó de pie, "Silenna me dijo que estabas rara, y que algo te pasaba."

_Silenna, maldita chivata. _Ahora seguro que Zak regañaría a su amiga por haberse ido. Pero en vez de eso, le dijo algo muy diferente.

"Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿no?"

Cloe sacudió la cabeza un poco y se encogió de brazos, acercándose al agua y mirando al horizonte. Ya dudaba que pudiera contarle algo al chico sin que la mirara por encima del hombro. Le encantaría correr hacia él y contarle todo, llorar sus penas y darle un beso para que viera sus sentimientos. Pero algo no ma dejaba moverse, un sentimiento de estar atada o de no tener la suficiente confianza como para plantarle cara. Ya lo hizo antes, y no salió bien del todo. No lo habían podido hablar en privado ni en público, ya que sólo habían hablado un par de minutos. En parte, Cloe esperaba con ilusión que él estuviera a su lado cuando despertara, pero en las historias reales eso no pasa y tenía que saberlo ya de sobra.

Entoces, lo soltó.

"Zak... ¿por qué?"

Ella se giró un poco con los brazos cruzados y la expresión cansada de tanta pamplina. A Zak se le encogió el corazón al verla así, pero tenía miedo a decir algo mal, así que optó por ser tonto.

"Qué... ¿qué quieres decir?"

"Me refiero a..." ella dejó sus manos caer a sus lados con otro pesado suspiro, "¿cómo hemos llegado a estar así, Zak?"

Ahora sí que estaba claro. Ahora debía explicarle todas las razones por las que la había tratado así, intentar hacerla entrar en razón y hacerla entender que lo hizo con buen corazón. Pero estaba tan acostumbrado a poner la razón por delante que le costaba muchísimo dejarla en segunda división, relegarla y olvidarla. Era extraño tener que soltar un discurso para convencerla de algo que tenía que haber sabido desde el principio, pero se lo calló y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Se levantó y le agarró los brazos por detrás, no atreviéndose a mirar a la puesta de sol porque no se la merecía. Mirando a la arena con una línea fina como mueca, Zak habló, "Creo... que te debo un par de explicaciones."

El Príncipe del Sol se metió aún más en el agua, hasta alcanzar una profundidad que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Era bastante bonito ver a Zak en contraste con su elemento, que iba desapareciendo de la faz del reino poco a poco. Cloe esperó a que el chico hablara, y un minuto después, habló. Y lo que dijo la dejó sin habla.

"Es gracioso que siendo el más atontado del grupo recibiera el diario de los Guerreros de la Estrella antes que tú, y aún más que me enterara de lo que podía pasar. No quería que lo leyeras por que sabía que necesitabas un referente para seguir la batalla, y me aterraba que tomaras a Lunna de ejemplo. Decía cosas preciosas pero muy tétricas que al final se hicieron realidad. No podía dejar que la imitaras, por encima de mi cadáver." explicó Zak rápidamente, "Pero sé que no es esa la explicación que buscas, así que iré directo al grano."

Ella esperó. Y esperó.

"La verdad es que nunca creí que fueramos a llegar tan lejos como para estar así. Y... tenía miedo a perderte, ¿sabes? Soy un tanto hipócrita, ya que no te dejé tomar ejemplo pero yo lo tomé de Quimera como advertencia." soltó un gran respiró que parecía haber estado conteniendo, "La verdad es que... tenía miedo a... desconcentrarme." antes de que Cloe pudiera replicar, él rió un poco, "Sé que sonará estúpido, pero es así. Yo estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para protegerte, pero sabía que si te levantaba un poco la tapa de la vigilancia, acabaría por dejarte hacer una locura. Te aseguro que si no hubiera sido así, no estarías aquí."

"¿Entonces-? Espera, déjame ver si lo tengo claro:" se confundió Cloe, "¿me estás diciendo que me hiciste creer (supongo) que no me querías por miedo a despistarte y dejarme hacer una locura?"

"Suena estúpido, lo sé..." dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza, "Te dejé de lado por tu propio bien. Tenía tanto miedo a perderte, a dejarte ir..."

La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos no podía encontrar mucho sentido en esa idea, "¿Y de veras creías que tratándome como me tratabas ibas a mejorar las cosas?" _Esa pregunta no tiene sentido, si lo hizo sería porque lo creía así._

La respuesta que le había dado era muy defraudante y desconcertante. Se esperaba algo más impactante, algo que hubiera sido evidente pero no lo hubiera llegado a ver. No sé, ¡algo más importante que una distracción! Le daba pena pensar que él también lo pasó mal por ella, pero es que esa excusa era tontísima y no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Se supone que debería alegrarse de que se lo hubiera explicado después de tiempo con esa tensión entre ellos, pero no terminaba de encontrarle el regustillo para digerir la noticia.

Pero, pensándolo bien... Zak solía obviar las cosas más importantes y montaba un drama por cosas pequeñas, él era así y nunca lo cambiaría, cosa que Cloe tampoco quería. Era tan tonto... incluso había llegado a un punto de sorpresa en el que le empezaba a parecer tierno que hubiera puesto su seguridad por delante de su amor, que aunque la hubiera dolido mucho en su momento, ahora empezaba a encajar que Zak sólo quería estar a la altura del soldado que Cloe siempre quiso de pequeña, serio y apto para todos sus deseos. Sólo con imaginarselo se desplegó una sonrisa bondadosa hacia el chico, que aún le daba la espalda como si fuera a ignorla por el resto de sus días.

Y esta vez, la joven con la mirada de los delfines, siempre despierta, se acercó a él y le cogió de la mano, con una delicadeza que ya podría haber tenido él algunos días. Tenía la piel llena de escalofríos, de gallina, y le temblaba un poco. Le pasaba como al principio de la historia de Lunna y Quimera, que parecía sereno y de piedra pero estaba muy nervioso cada vez que ella se acercaba, perturbando su seguridad como si fuera una víbora. Era tan espontáneo a veces, pero también tenía su lado tímido y eso no lo dejaba asomar muy a menudo.

"Lo hiciste por mí." dijo ella con cariño, quedándose en silencio un par de segundos, "No fue estúpido si también pusiste un poco de tu parte, y me da igual todo lo estúpido que te crees."

"No me lo creo, lo soy." repuso Zak, apreciando el gesto de su enamorada pero repulsivo ante ello por fuera, "No me merezco que me perdones todo lo que hice."

Cloe seguí intentando convencerle de que no era para tanto, aun entendiendo que después de todo lo sucedido le costara ser perdonado. No era de extrañar – se habían hecho todo tipo de infiernillos el uno al otro: discusiones, sobreprotección, faltas de confianza, alguna que otro enfado puntual, distanciamiento, etcétera. Parecían un matrimonio que no se aguantaba el uno al otro, pero entre ambos latía un gran amor que les mantenía dónde estaban. Ni la realeza, los poderes ni nada de eso les había hecho igual de fuertes de lo que estaban ahora, todas esas tonterías les mantenían en pie día tras día, y no sólo hablando de los eternos incomprendidos, ya que Fenzy y Kiet aún tenían un largo recorrido que empezar. Ahora la Princesa de Laynn lo tenía claro.

"Deja de decir eso."

Zak se giró, y se dio cuenta de que Cloe ya no le agarraba su mano. Ya echaba de menos su piel de seda dándole significado a lo que era el amor tímido. Pero ahora quería oírla a ella hablar.

"No eres estúpido. La estúpida he sido yo, y el problema es que no me he querido dar cuenta antes." se frotaba los brazos, gesto de inseguridad que hacía constantemente muy a su pesar, "Mételo en la mollera, que no pienso rendirme hasta que te enteres." se soltó los brazos y se metió un poco más adentro del mar, cuando la marea le mojaba hasta la cintura, "He estado todo este tiempo tan centrada en todo lo que estaba sufriendo que no llegué en reparar en otras cosas, como el hecho de que tú sufrías porque yo sufría y viceversa. No me dí cuenta de ese asunto entre Fenzy y Kiet y estoy segura de que ella me quiso hablar de ello, pero he estado enfuscada con mis cosas y no pude verlo. Podría haberlo disfrutado- ¿eh?"

El rubio de ojos miel como la de las abejas se había aferrado al cuerpo de la guerrera y se había acurrucado en el costado de su cabeza, notando el pelo de Cloe cosquillearle la oreja sutilmente. Se agitaba un poco, y a veces hacía pequeños sonidillos ahogados, como si no quisiera que ella los oyera, "Eh... ¿Zak? ¿Estás llorando?"

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta del chico, prefirió callar y abrazarle también, sintiéndose mal por estar sonriendo ante su tristeza. Pero no era de maldad, era más bien benevolencia. Zak lloraba en su hombro y Cloe prefería callar para que él se sintiera como quisiera; siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería. Por rara que fuera la situación, le gustaba que al chico se le cayeran los escudos y se mostrara algo más humano. La peliazulada le notó levantar la mirada, y le vio quitarse algunas lagrimillas a unos centímetros seguros de su cara.

"Perdona... no quería-"

Le puso un dedo en los labios, riendo un poquillo, "Sh. No pasa nada, Zak. Es sano llorar un poco a menudo."

"Me dio. Es que verte tan segura a estas alturas me hace sentir tan bien... quiero que olvidemos todo esto, ¿te parece?" le ofreció él.

No estaba muy segura de si debía volver a aceptar una propuesta como la suya, pero totalmente hundida en alegría. Le quería tanto y parecía que por una vez le devolvía el amor, y eso le bastaba. Se acercó un poco más, "Trato hecho."

Y tal y como una historia había comenzado, se cerraba y daba paso a otra más, con otro beso de los protagonistas que se habían vuelto a enamorar el uno del otro.

Pero, detrás de toda la escenita, un personaje observaba desde la sombra.

Un Quimera muy sonriente les observaba, sentado al pie de una palmera que no le cobijaba de la sombra del sol poniente, pero sí le daba apoyo. Sabía que estaba condenado a la eterna soledad, víctima de un silencio que nunca cesaba y de el anoninato existencial más absoluto. Lo tenía asumido, pero a pesar de que hubieran pasado años desde lo ocurrido, la imagen de Lunna tardaba en difuminarse de su mente como el agua de mayo. Era una sentencia que acogió con gran dignidad, y Cloe era lo más próximo a su amada que podría tener al alcance visual. Zak y la chica eran una visualización de lo que siempre quiso pero Lunna siempre se negó a sentir. Siempre orgullosa y rota, así se sacrificó y así partió a Quimera en dos.

Pero tenía las ideas claras. Lunna nunca había muerto, y esa filosofía siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Mientras se acordara de su cara, su sonrisa y su voz animándole en el viento norte, su amada nunca moriría. Cómo la pluma que se dejaba llevar, le enternecía ver ahora a los amados vivos, sólidos, salpicarse con agua entre risas y bromas pesadas. Ahora les tocaba a ellos vivir la vida que se merecían, habían tomado el tren que les correspondía.

Y ese fue el día en el que la Princesa de los Hielos Eternos dejó de ser fría y distante. Ese fue el día en el que la Princesa de los Hielos eternos se dejó ver a una nueva luz y el agua de su hielo calaría en la sequedad espiritual de los demás.

Y pronto, muy pronto, todo el valor, esperanza y dolor se verían recompensados.

•**fin del capítulo nueve.•**

**Os lo dije. Yo ya os dije que acabarían bien. ¿Cómo voy a romper una pareja principal?**

**Ay, qué bonito. Creo que es el único capítulo con el que estoy satisfecha. **


	11. Epílogo

_**Último capítulo.**_

_**Ay.**_

_**Último capítulo. Peor epílogo de la historia. Sólo tenía una hora e iba con prisa... Lo subo un poco antes, con mucho amor. Leed abajo para info sobre la secuela etc.**_

_**Nunca supe que pudiera aguantar una historia de esta manera, pero joer, qué cosas. Ha sido una gran historia, 72 reviews, wow. Me dejais de piedra, cielos. Cortemos por lo sano y os respondo.**_

_soniasc94: muchísimas gracias._

_kiarika: 3_

_Ivy J: Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por la review. A ver... le dedico unas tres horas a cada capítulo incluyendo las revisiones, pero hoy sólo tuve una hora. Y ya ves... confusión al límite._

_Stefan: me sacas sonrisas con tus revs, muchíiiisimas gracias._

_Guest: estupida pero con sentido, y ¡gracias!_

_**Vamos pues. Este capítulo es un poco más pequeñito, pero al ser un prólogo, no hay mucho argumento. Sólo pondré cosillas para la siguiente parte y ya, ¡pero con los feels aquí!**_

_**¡Disfrutadlo! - icechipsx**_

•

Dicen que las imágenes dicen más que mil palabras.

Dicen que las memorias acaban olvidándose.

También comentan que las promesas se las lleva el viento y nunca se sabe dónde terminan. Algunas se dejan sin cumplir o algunas encadenan una sobre otra.

La gente habla tanto, la gente especula sin saber lo que dice. Hay cosas que nunca cambian y también hay otras que cambian constantemente. Cloe nunca se dejaba fotografiar o retratar porque detestaba ver los cambios. Algunos decían que era por miedo a empeorar, otros pocos se callaban pero los más osados la creían traumatizada para el resto de su vida.

Pensaba en el pasado aleatoriamente, y era extraño imaginarse en aquellas situaciones una y otra vez. Se sentían como una memoria sorprendentemente lejana, una memoria que no le pertenecía. Tendía a olvidar ciertos puntos con facilidad, pero con echar un vistazo a algunas de sus heridas volvía a recordar de nuevo. Quería descansar, pero no podía por alguna razón.

De todas maneras, por muchas veces que lo niegue, la gente seguía comentando a sus espaldas. No estaba traumatizada ni loca, ¿querían internarla? El caso es que tampoco tenía la moral para llamarlo bache. No tenía nombre. Igual podría dividirse por partes y ponerle nombre individualmente. Pero ese no era el tema a tratar.

El problema ahora mismo era que se veía horrible en ese vestido.

Igual era el hecho de que se parecía demasiado a aquel que vestía en su fallida boda de conveniencia. Era blanco y con mucho vuelo, ocupando unos dos metros de anchura en el suelo. La parte de arriba no era ceñida ni holgada, si no algo cedida pero sin llegar a hacerla parecer una descarada. Las mangas se cortaban en los hombros y acababan dos centímetros después, uniéndose a la camiseta del vestido con dos hilos. La cremallera estaba muy fría y le daba escalofríos tocarla. Diamantitos caían en cascada en la gasa y se evaporaban al tocar el suelo. Llevaba tacones para nada bajos y los odiaba, sentía que se iba a caer hacia delante, pero menos mal que tenía plataforma y no le mataría bailar unas horas.

Echaba de menos esa tradición de asistir a bailes oficiales de la región para pasar la tarde. Acababa cansada y mareada de tantas vueltas en un vals, había príncipes que bailaban como patos y la giraban como una peonza sin cesar. Menos mal que algunos habían mejorado, así que hoy ella podría salir del salón de baile sin dar tumbos. A pesar de quererlo, era lo más seguro que no fuera a bailar mucho con Zak, principalmente debido a que debía bailar con todos y había mucha gente. Quería darle preferencia pero sabía que no podría.

Mucha gente le haría preguntas, y se vería forzada a responder. Deseaba apartar la mente del pasado, así que miró la habitación.

Debajo de Punta Central se había incorporado una red de habitaciones para la restauración que tendría lugar ese día. La de Cloe era azul grisáceo, con copos de nieve que impregnaban la pared como un doloroso recuerdo de muchos sentimientos fallidos, y el suelo era de madera oscura. Una alfombra blanquísima redonda se esparcía al lado de la cama, que tenía un cabecero celeste rectangular y unos edredones blancos que se desvanecían a un color azul medianoche. Había almohadas grandes y esponjosas sentadas delante del cabecero, de gruesa cobertura pero blando interior. La mesita minimalista de noche al lado de la cama era un simple marco cuadrangular blanco de esquinas curvadas, y un set de libros de fantasía se amontonaban en su interior, y encima descansaba una lámpara con forma de medusa rosa. Al lado de la propia mesa yacía un pingüinito del tamaño de la mesita, blandito y de terciopelo de máxima calidad. Tenía el rostro distante y tierno, parecía un cervatillo. La habitación era un poco claustrofóbica porque no había ventanas, pero al menos la puerta no era de metal ni había barrotes.

Cloe y Silenna tenían las habitaciones la una al lado de la otra, y compartían el armario desde distintas puertas. Era como un pasillo grande con muchos vestidos y zapatos. Para una adolescente habría sido el sueño de su vida, pero para la peliazulada era una cosa más a la que se terminaría acostumbrando. Increíble que hubieran hecho semejantes habitaciones bajo tierra en una semana.

La Princesa de los Hielos Eternos (porque seguía siendo llamada así) oyó golpes en la puerta. Se sobresaltó un poco porque estaba un poco ida, pero Zak entró de todas maneras. ¿Para qué llamar si vas a entrar te dejen o no? "Buenos días. ¿Todo bien?"

"Todo menos mi vestido." no hacía falta preguntarle a Zak si estaba bien. Sonreía como un idiota y tenía ese brillo en los ojos. ¿Para qué molestarse? "Siempre voy de blanco y cada vez me veo peor en él."

"Yo creo que estás preciosa, pero, una aclaración:" la acercó al espejo ante al que estaba hace unos segundos, "hace dos días ibas de azul oscuro."

"Bueno, Mr. Obvio, se me olvidó."

El rubio se alejó un poco de ella, y fue cuando Cloe se dio cuenta de que llevaba el mismo esmoquin que hace dos dos días. Ahora su cara había cambiado y parecía preocupado. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esa expresión y empezaba a tenerle asco, "Llámame suspicaz, pero algo me dice que mi princesa favorita está en apuros." él le acarició los hombros, mirando el reflejo de su novia en el espejo con los ojos inseguros y las manos juntas, "¿Hay algo más?"

"Sí, los zapatos."

"Cloe."

"Dime."

"No hablo de tus zapatos." le respondió él algo agresivo, "Hablo de tu estado mental."

Había vocalizado tanto el sustantivo que sonaba como una acusación o una aclaración obviamente innecesaria, ya que estaba claro que Cloe estaba evitando hablar del tema. Acordaron no hablar del pasado, pero sólo cuando no fuera necesario. Ahora parecía tener algún cacao mental: le daban tics nerviosos en los dedos y pestañeaba demasiado. Más que confusión parecía taquicardia, y fuera lo que fuera no era normal. Aunque a estas alturas, ya no había algo común en ella. Había cambiado suavemente a lo largo de las semanas.

"Es que, ha pasado tanto tiempo..." dijo Cloe en voz baja, "Llevo mucho tiempo sin estar en la piel de una princesa que se me hace muy raro estar en ésta situación. Esto de llevar vestidos y que me pregunten por mi salud de una manera tan profesional..."

"Eso nos pasa a todos. A mí éste esmóquin me molesta más que una ráfaga invernal de las tuyas y aquí estoy." el vívido príncipe rió un poco y ella le acompañó. Zak contagiaba la felicidad vía sonrisas cuando uno se encontraba algo mal, y la peliazulada no podía evitarlo ya con sólo estar cerca de él, "No estés así. Si sonríes un poco estaré feliz todo lo que queda de tarde."

Cloe se agarró las mejillas y las estiró hasta que tenía una línea siniestra en la cara, "_¿Aseh?_"

El Príncipe del Sol empezó a reírse de nuevo, "Esa es la Cloe que yo conocía, pero intenta no parecer así de payasa ahí arriba, ¿vale?"

"Aquí habló," ambos empezaron a avanzar hacia la puerta, "el bufón de Akros y media región."

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, el rubio de ojos miel se quedó quieto, como si lo que la chica dijo le hubiera ofendido, y eso encogió un poco a Cloe, "Espera." se giró y empezó a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, "Se me olvidaba..."

Sacó un pequeño objeto que puso en la mano derecha de su novia antes de que ella pudiera verlo. Pero ella se detuvo a mirarlo de todas maneras. Era un colgante de un color naranja casi imperceptible por lo blanquecino que era. Estaba hecho con eslabones encadenados unos tras otros hasta llegar a una circunferencia. Era fina y de plata de ley, cuyos bordes se rellenaban con zafiros azules redondos y una gema blanca que coronaba el ornamento. Detrás del collar, un gancho naranja cerraba la joya y colgaba de la palma de la chica, blanceándose un poco cuando Cloe se lo llevó al corazón y sonrió plácidamente. No sabía porqué, pero ese collar le hacía recordar todos los buenos momentos que tuvo con él, y eso la hacía preguntarse si el collar tenía algún poder especial.

"Es precioso." murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que Zak la oyera, "Muchísimas gracias."

"No tienes porqué darlas, es para que te acuerdes de mí en caso de que no esté a tu lado en los malos momentos. Me he perdido tantos..."

Cloe sonrió nerviosamente, "Ahora no empieces tú..."

"Perdona," se rascó la cabeza, nervioso, "no puedo evitarlo a veces. Pero eso es igual. Date la vuelta anda, que te lo pongo."

Cloe se giró y se pudo el collar alrededor de su garganta, y sin saber porqué un miedo a ser estrangulada le cosquilleó la médula. Le dejó el cierre a su compañero y oyó el sonido del metal cerrado, notandolo caer en su nuca, "Perfecto." añadió cuando se giró y la miró, "Aún mejor que sin él."

Ella frunció el ceño, pero antes de poder hacer un comentario sobre como hacer piropos, la voz chillona de alguien familiar la interrumpió.

"¡TORTOLITOS! ¡Salid de ahí y venid, que hay que salir ya!" esa era Silenna.

"¡NO DES VOCES QUE TE VA A OÍR MEDIO REINO!" y ese era Lon.

"¡Callaros ya los dos!" ¿Kiet? ¿es que estaban todos en la zona de las chicas?

"Vámonos ya, anda." dijo la joven del pelo azul, "No querríamos que Silenna y Kiet se cargaran a Lon, ¿no?"

"Ah, ¿no?" la princesa le pegó un codazo entre risas, "No, claro que no, por supuesto que no."

Todos estaban en la entrada del ascensor. El vestíbulo era una sala circular con un ascensor cilíndrico empotrado en la pared. El suelo era de madera pulida y clara y la pared también, pero un poco más oscura. Había siete puertas para siete reinos, a las que tendrían acceso cuando quisieran, veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana y los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. Las princesas, Fenzy y Silenna, llevaban vestidos; los chicos, esmoquines. Parecían incómodos con ellos y era gracioso verles ajustándose la ropa para buscar algo que les hiciera rascarse. La situación era muy extraña, ya que parecía una boda para una pareja que ahora mismo no estaba consolidada.

Sin ninguna palabra más, se metieron en el ascensor, organizados en una forma circular. Era todo silencio y suspiros de nerviosismos.

Las ceremonias de restauración de zonas regionales eran algo entre paréntesis dentro de la soberanía y les ponía nerviosos a todos, incluído el pétreo Lon. Era algo simple, pero a la vez algo el lo que había que poner mucha concentración. Cada príncipe y princesa tenía una función determinada: lo único que había que hacer era acumular esencias de cada elemento en una voluta de vacío, y dejar que explotara para que todos los poderes se esparcieran. Fenzy hacía el aire correr; Kiet hacía que la vegetación floreciera; Cloe y Zak se regulaban el uno al otro; Uriah creaba los reflejos y las opacidades de los colores, regulando la luz; Lon colocaba las arenas, barría la tierra seca y creaba surcos para dejar correr el agua que Senza debería crear. Pero en esa ocasión Cloe y Zak se ocuparían de eso. Era irónico que Lon tuviera un papel muy diferente a la que le distinguía, ya que su principal poder era la ceniza. Pero siempre se explicaba que se decía ceniza porque el control de Lon era sobre las partículas granuladas, así como la arena, las cenizas o la tierra. Eso sí, a Lon le encantaban las cenizas del fuego y le encantaba moverlas. Tenía mucho poder.

Finalmente, la Princesa de los Astros y las Estrellas dejaría que las estrellas brillaran y determinados planetas se vieran desde Punta Central. Tenía un gran papel en la noche, ya que gracias a ella, las estrellas brillaban y la noche no era tan oscura. Ésta ahora suspiraba, con la mirada baja y su timidez a ser observada tan detenidamente. Odiaba ser analizada tan detalladamente, no podía soportarlo. Levantó la mirada desde su cortina de pelo rubio avellana, y vio las manos de Kiet y Fenzy juntas detrás de la sombra de sus figuras. Se apartó el pelo de la cara de un manotazo algo pijo con una sonrisa satisfecha de conocimiento y miró a Cloe. Ésta sólo se encogió de hombros, al igual que Uriah, quién también les había visto. Parecía ser que no eran solo imaginaciones suyas y había algo entre esos dos.

La idea no sería tan descabellada desde los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar ayer. Se emitió un comunicado oficial desde el reino de Hefredon, que anunció que desde el fallecimiento de Caleb, se había analizado su testamento. Y decía algo claro: el cargo de príncipe del Reino de los Árboles recaería en el máximo cargo de la armada del reino. Y ese peso caería directamente en los hombros de Kiet como pluma de enero. Todavía no era príncipe en hechos legales, pero no tardaría en serlo. Eso le limpiaba un poquito el camino a Kiet hacia Fenzy. Menos mal.

El Ascensor no tardó en parar, y una cúpula se abrió para dejarles ascender hacia el suelo terrenal. Se oía a la gente hablando, se veía el cielo azulísimo con manchas de nubes entorpeciendo al pequeño sol. De hecho, a Fenzy le pareció oir aplausos. También se veía el cielo un poco distorsionado en una parte concreta, y Zak supo que eso debía ser el vacío.

Y aparecieron.

Fueron recibidos con aplausos y gritos de alegría, que aumentaron cuando empezaron a saludar al público. Incluso Cloe lo hacía, sonriendo y dejando que la gente le diera la bienvenida. Aunque eso ya lo había hecho él a su manera.

La gente se había agalopado alrededor del centro de la nueva zona, y era rarísimo ver a gente con abrigos de invierno y a otros en tirantes h bermudas. Algunas niñitas iban en bikini y todo. Había arcos de madera blanca con rosas rodeándolos, y había un arco por cada salida del centro dónde estaban los soberanos, por lo cuál había cuatro arcos. Setos rectangulares enmarcaban cada camino y algunos sauces llorones se veían en la distancia. El viento sur, pesado y vago, daba un calor abrasante a los asistentes, y rasgaba las nubes que corrían en distinta dirección, manchando aún más el cielo. Seguía siendo bonito de todas maneras, así que mejor no quejarse.

Cuando todos empezaron a separarse, Kiet hizo lo mismo, igual de desacostumbrado que Cloe. Si uno no era principiante, la otra estaba desentrenada. Los soberanos alzaron los brazos, y la gente hizo lo mismo, cómo si fuera un tributo. Nadie lo sabía, pero Zak, Fenzy, Kiet y Cloe pensaban en los Guerreros de la Estrella con toda su alma. Esto era un regalo para ellos, era su tributo.

El ritual fue rápido y silencioso. Silenna bajó los brazos y sacó pecho, y una bola morada con brillos rosados se metió en el vacío para desaparecer. Sólo había que aumentar la presión de su interior para que explotara y sacara todas las esencias, luego se esparcirían solas. Lon sacó su esencia con un movimiento con las manos juntas, como si abriera unas alas. La voluta era como una concentración de humo. Después, Zak creó una bola de luz increíblemente parecida a la que le cedió a Cloe tiempo atrás, y ésta se fusionó hasta desvanecerse. El elemento de Fenzy era invisible, y ésta lo creó sigilosamente con pocos movimientos. Lo mismo pasó con Uriah, pero los colores de una aurora boreal uniéndose al vacío no pasaron desapercibidos. Y ya sólo quedaban Kiet y Cloe. La peliazulada sacó su bastón, ya desvinculado al de Zak, y empezó a segregar torrentes de hielo al vacío. Un tirón ambicioso quería que congelara el vacío, pero eso era materialmente imposible. Una vez ésta terminó, Kiet hizo crecer un tallo que quiso ser absorbido por el vacío, pero unos segundos más tarde, el aforo estaba completo.

Una gran explosión arrasó con la zona, que aunque sonara apocalíptico, era buena señal si había sido inmediato. Nadie se desmayó y aguantaron las ondas de poder, aplaudiendo un poco más tarde al contemplar los cambios que habían tenido lugar en unos segundos.

El tallo que conectaba el vacío con el suelo absorbió el poder y creció hasta ser un alto sauce llorón. El viento ya no era sur, si no norte que reparaba las nubes rotas y refrescaba a la gente. La hierba estaba más verde y se movía al ritmo de la brisa, creando un suave murmullo. El sol brillaba aún más de lo normal y la tierra era más firme, dura. Ya no era todo tierra seca con algún brote, si no tierra firme y fértil. La luz era cálida, pero sin ser abrasante. Antes, todo era fruto de una reparación destinada a desaparecer. Ahora, gracias al sello de los soberanos, todo sería como si llevara ahí toda la vida.

Era el nuevo comienzo que todos buscaban.

•

**«Querido diario,**

**Llevaba mucho tiempo buscandolo.**

**Empiezo a llevar mi vida con tranquilidad desde aquel fatídico día. Está todo tan tranquilo... Me empiezo a acostumbrar a ello a mi velocidad. Buscaba estar quieta, inmóvil en un mismo lugar durante más de dos días. Ha pasado todo rapidísimo mientras esperaba a que terminase, y de un soplido, se acabó. Lo siento muy distante a mi retentiva, como si hubiera visto una película en vez de haberla vivido. Sé que no fue un sueño: la idea de que parezca un sueño me ataca cada día y cada vez que lo pienso me parece una idea menos descabellada.**

**Pero... a pesar de que fuera una pesadilla para mí, la verdad es que algo en mí lo echa de menos.**

**Es duro admitirlo, pero es la verdad. A la vez que lo quería lejos de mí, siento un vacío en mi corazón cada vez que me miro al espejo. Me veo tan extraña, como si fuera un estorbo que sobrara, fuera de lugar. Estoy extremadamente confundida conmigo misma, no sé que sentir o qué pensar. Mucha gente me pregunta qué me pasa, pero no logro responderles y cuando lo hago, se inventan su propia versión. Es muy frustrante.**

**He llegado a la conclusión de que estoy buscando algo que todavía no he encontrado. Hay algo en mi interior que no cuadra, tengo la mente desordenada y unos dolores de cabeza que no puedo con ellos. Nunca creí que semejante odisea fuera a dejarme una cicatriz tan grande como este vacío. **

**De todas maneras, poco a poco, voy encontrando mi espacio en el reino. Y sigo sintiendome fuera de lugar. Es como si fuera una pieza en su lugar pero que no ha sido colocada aún. Las piezas van alineándose una tras otra, y sé que podré llegar al futuro cuando me haya encontrado. Y sólo podré encontrarme cuando descubra qué es lo que me falta para estar completa.**

**A veces pienso que tanta pesadilla y batallita mental conmigo misma me ha mermado hasta quedarme así. No puedo echarle la culpa a nadie de mi situación actual, porque ha sido culpa mí****a. Lunna me exigió que me diera una oportunidad, pero no es tan fácil. Siento muchísimas cosas que son el principio de hipótesis y filosofías, y hay tantas que no logro terminarlas. **

**Miro atrás sin quererlo en busca de alguna pieza que me dejara por el camino, y no puedo evitar pensar qué me hace sentirme tan miserable. No es remordimiento, tampoco es tristeza ni algún atisbo de enfermedad. Es un simple vacío, como si mi vida no tuviera sentido. Mis amigos me ayudan, pero están ocupados con sus cosas mientras yo me hundo en un vaso de agua. Yo antes no era así, no tenía estos altibajos. Estoy confundida y creo que no tengo remedio. En cualquier opinión cabría dicha oración y palabras.**

**Incompleta, vacía. **

**Tänpo me recomendó que escribiera un diario. A veces me olvido de cosas ocasionales, y así, siempre que me olvide, el diario me lo recordará de nuevo.**

**Ayer intenté visitar la tumba de Lunna. El cementerio estaba vacío y fantasmal, distaba de cuidados y las flores estaban marchitas. Nada más pasar por la porticada de barras, tenía el sabor de la muerte en el paladar. Las flores que llevaba se desanimaban entre la nieblina del cementerio, y andar entre tumbas me daba escalofríos. Iba lentamente y procuraba no chocar con las lápidas. Las había cuadradas y triangulares, incluso con forma de cruz. El aire estaba muerto y volaba entre mis mechones de pelo.**

**No tardé en encontrar (o más bien chocar) con una casa bastante parecida al Templo Nieve, ubicado en la nuca de Laynn. Era un poco más pequeña y cuca, con un montón de marcas en el granito pulido. Entré en el palacete mortuorio y no tardé en caer en que Lunna debía estar enterrada ahí – lo sentía. Encendí una antorcha y avancé, encontrando (o chocando de nuevo, maldita mi torpeza) con la tumba cuadrada de alguien que resultó no ser Lunna. La tapa era de oro, no de cuarzo como me esperaba. Había posaderos al lado para poder leer las inscripciones, lo cual me facilitó identificarla.**

_**Quimera.**_

_**15 de mayo, año 4 - 16 de septiembre, año 75.**_

_Siempre será querido y nunca olvidado._

**Lo que despertó mi curiosidad fue que había flores encima de la tumba, y no eran mías en absoluto. Eran frescas, llevaban ahí por lo menos dos días. Eran bonitas, blancas con bordes azules violetas con el polen amarillísimo. Me preguntaba quién se las dejaría, porque nadie parecía haber estado allí en mucho tiempo: la verja estaba sucia y sin aceite, no había ni huellas en el suelo (son fácilmente detectables por la blandeza del suelo). Tampoco había rastro de flores frescas en ninguna tumba. ¿Habría sido Lunna, el fantasma del pasado que quería reunirse con Quimera? Quién sabe. Las mezclé con las mías creando una bonita macedonia de colores, azul con blanco impoluto y pestañas de naranja y amarillo. Me fui después de eso, desfragmentando el enigma de camino a casa.**

**Me paré antes de salir de aquel lugar, y toqué el guión entre la fecha de la muerte de Quimera y su nacimiento, con un sólo pensamiento corriendo por mi cabeza. **_**Todo lo que pasó dentro de ese guión y cuantas vidas tocó. **_**Nunca creí que una mera grafía ortográfica fuera a conducirme hacia tanto pensamiento, y es que nunca me dí cuenta hasta entonces de lo mucho que dicen algunas cosas pequeñas. Un simple guión que debería resumir su vida; una línea de dos centímetros para abarcar 71 años que vivió y todo lo que sintió por aquel entonces. Ojalá pudiera meterse dentro del guión y mirar por sus ojos para experimentar sus emociones.**

**He aprendido mucho en este viaje, pero he pagado un precio muy alto por ello. Es cierto que he sacado cosas buenas, pero aún tengo que valorar lo malo y tengo miedo a que salga perdiendo. **

**Éstos días no he estado durmiendo bien. Los guardias vigilan a Senza día tras día, y lo ven como un perro de presa. Algunos días lo pierden de vista y no esta en su celda, otros aparece en otra. Temo que una noche aparezca detrás de mí y haga algo arriesgado, tratarme como una marioneta. Soy una presa fácil para él, y los guardias todavía se preguntan qué hace exactamente para teletransportarse de una celda a otra. Sinceramente, me encantaría preguntárarselo personalmente, pero es arriesgado y muy descabezado. No fue una buena idea meterle en mi reino: está siniestro y a veces oigo ruidos desde el piso debajo de mi habitación, el laboratorio de pruebas. Coquetea con las tinieblas como si tuviera la situación controlada, pero sé que lo perderá como perdió la razón.**

**No sé que va a pasar a partir de ahora, pero sé que tendré que ocuparme de ello por mi cuenta en su mayoría. Sólo esperemos que no tarde mucho en encontrar eso que me falta antes que Senza lo haga y lo haga añicos.**

_Cloe._

•**¿fin?•**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

kiarika hajime 94

soniasc94

Stefan

Ivy J

Guest(s)

yuyi33

juniorjpro

Sendokai Lover

alodp

Raul

elena

mari

gogetass4

Princess Luna

Little Fan

Violetadelcielo (por el follow, no me olvido.)

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO PRESTADO 3**

Zak, Cloe, Fenzy, Kiet, Lon, Tänpo y Kento pertenecen a sus dueños correspondientes, distribuidores y creadores de KOTOC© y RTVE©

Todos los demás personajes me pertenecen, así como los escenarios y demás que **NO **pertenecen a la serie original, DC: Sendokai. Ésta historia se hizo con propósito de entretenimiento y nunca como bebeficio económico que Fanfiction nunca presta.

•

Ahora te estarás preguntando, ¿qué pasará ahora?

Buenos días, soy icechipsx, la autora de este fic. Quizás no te hayas parado a mirar mi nombre, te lo refresco pues. Ha sido un placer escribir este fic y desarrollar esta historia, y sobre todo recibiendo el apoyo de los mencionados arriba. Me siento contenta con el trabajo realizado y no dudo que vaya a haber una secuela como consecuencia de esto.

¿Cuándo? Veamos... no puedo poner fechas de momento, cosa que me dificulta concretar pero me quita presión. Por el monento, debo terminar un fic y empezar uno o dos de DC: Sendokai. Cuando estén ambos publicados y tenga ya todo preparado (siempre hago un esquema y resúmenes de los capítulos) empezaremos con la sequela. Para antes de Navidad debería estar publicado. En todo caso, pasad por mi perfil a menudo y publicaré fechas.

De ésta secuela sólo puedo deciros que seguirá siendo AU y Cloe conservará su rol de protagonista. Será más corto y tenga que incluir cosas nuevas que se explicarán en su debido momento.

Ahora os agradecería que me dejarais una review larga para terminar, y os responderé por privado a todos los miembros de fanfiction.

De momento, un saludo, ¡os veré por FF!

•icechipsx, con mucho amor.


End file.
